AU, AU and AU
by Shimizu Hikaru
Summary: A bunch of AU stories. Just like that. Mostly KaiShin. Chapter 54: Live. He was scared, terrified of how people move on...
1. Mafia, 1

**Summary**: A bunches of AU stories! Just like that. KaiShin.

**Author's Rant**: This fandom needs more KaiShin stories, I say! These will just be AU drabbles... That's all…and I'm writing this while waiting for chapter three of Of Childhood friend and Girlfriend's beta version v^^.

_And apparently, these stories won't be beta-ed, sorry! I'll try to lessen the mistake as best as I can!_

_Beware of OOC-ness AU and typos and grammar mistake x.x._

**Disclaim:** Nuh-uh, no owning here!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: The Mafia.<em>

"I want another job," Kudo Shinichi demanded seriously.

Yukiko paused whatever she was doing to raise an eyebrow at her dear son, "Yes, Shin-chan? Care to repeat again?"

"I want another job," and so he repeated again just as serious. But well, his mother apparently thought it was a joke as she burst out giggling.

"Seriously Shin-chan, what's wrong with being Kaito-kun's guardian and personal servant?" his mother asked, still giggling.

"There're so many things wrong!" he glared at his mother as if she was that said 'Kaito-kun'.

Yukiko sighed as her son folded his arms in front of his chest childishly. Really, sometimes he was too serious and uptight for his own good and then, be all childish liked a spoiled child. Well, that couldn't be help, he was only 8 and had only just been introduced and started to serve the future head master of the family anyways…

"You know you can't, Shin-chan. It has been traditional for the Kudos to be the right hand men of the Kuroba family's head master."

"But…"

"No buts, see? Your father does it just fine!" Yukiko said cheerfully then her tone turned serious, "And even if you don't want the job, you must still do it, or…" she trailed off, knowing full well that Shinichi knew the consequences. They were in a Mafia organization after all.

Shinichi sighed and let his arms fall back to his sides, "But he's impossible! Too hyper and too much energy!" Yukiko again raise an eyebrow.

"And you still think of him as your 'bestest friend ever'?" Shinichi flushed up at the more-like-statement-than-a-question and stared at his mother disbelievingly, "…How did you know?"

Yukiko giggled, "Shin-chan~, I'm a spy, what do you expect from me?"

He sighed again then walked out of the room, mumbling quietly. Yukiko, thank to her spying skills, could hear perfectly what Shinichi said and she smiled to herself.

"…_Can't help it…he's fun to play with…" _

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Soooo, what do you guys think? I personally think there should be Mafia-Ver with KaiShin and so I write. I might or might not continue, it depends :3.

And right now, I seriously need a lemony KaiShin smex to boost up my fangirl's energy ~~!

Review if you want another!


	2. The Fairytale, 1

**Author's Rant**: Oh my! Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! Really, words can't express how grateful I am! Thank you!

And for this chappie...I dunno where it comes from...really! And messed up with kiddies' ablities...can they walk when they get to 1 year old v^^? I really have no information and experience with kiddies, so sorry for the mess up! And chappie three of Of Childhood... should be up soon!

_Beware of AU, OOC-ness, typos-generally, my shitty Englishx.x, and girl!Shin xD (again...)._

**Disclaim**: If you are a fan of DC or MK and you think I own them...Do look at the credit in the manga again or look up on the Internet :D.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: The Fairytale.<em>

Long long ago, there was a peaceful kingdom called Beika that was ruled by a kind Queen. Working directly under her to keep the kingdom peaceful were two families called Kuroba and Kudo. They were the most powerful families in the kingdom but they were really nice people.

The Kudo family had a daughter named Shinichi and as for the Kuroba family, they had a son named Kaito. And because the two head masters of the two families were really close, so the two children were betrothed even before they were born.

And so, the story started just two days before the little Kuroba Kaito's first birthday.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

"Aww, Kai-chan! You little squirt~!" a blond woman cooed at a little boy with messy brown hair. The boy giggled and grasped her finger tightly by his hands.

The mother of the child, a woman with short brown hair smiled at her friend and her son.

"Chi-chan! You're so lucky! Kai-chan is sooooo cute~!" the blond hair woman whined

"Now now, what's wrong, Yukiko?"

Yukiko sniffed a few times before continuing, "My Shin-chan! She won't play with me! All she does is to stare at the picture books!"

Chikage blinked, "Oh, then hide all her books and take her outside?"

"She'll give me silent treatment!" Yukiko sniffed and took out a handkerchief to wipe away her (fake) tears while Kaito happily munched on her other hand's finger.

"Silent treatment? Oh my," Chikage giggled in amusement as Yukiko waved her arm, upsetting Kaito, who tried to hold back on his munching toy.

"Not only that! She can glare! Chi-chan! Her glare is really really deadly! ANd I hate having those glares on me...they're scary!"

"Isn't she only a year old? And she can glare?" Yukiko nodded frantically at Chikage's amused wonder.

"Oh...I haven't seen her for a long time now...I even missed her birthday..."Chikage looked down at her son in her lap mourfully. As for Yukiko, she had only just realized that her finger was covered in Kaito's saliva and she hurriedly took the handkerchief out to wipe away the saliva while glaring at little Kaito, who gave her an innocent look.

"No worry Chi-chan!" Yukiko beamed, "I'll bring her along with me and Yuu-chan to little Kai-chan here's birthday~!"

Chikage immediately brightened up, "That would be great!"

"And it would be a nice chance for Kai-chan here meet his fiancée, ne?" Yukiko winked and Chikage chuckled softly and nodded.

"Yes, I look forward it!"

Right at the moment, the grandfather clock chimed six times, startling the occupants in the room.

"Oh my, it's this late already..." Yukiko mourned, "I have to get home now..."

Chikage nodded and stood up with Kaito in her arms, who now found the pendulum of the clock interesting, and followed Yukiko to the front door of the Kuroba Mansion.

The servant handed Yukiko her cloak politely and Yukiko turned back to smiled at Chikage and Kaito, whose eyes followed the pendulum, left, right, left, right, left, right...

"Bye then, I'll see you and Yuusaku-kun and Shin-chan at Kaito's birthday."

"Yeah. Bye then, Chi-chan and Kai-chan~! I'll see you guys later."

Yukiko gratefully stepped on the carriage that was waiting for her.

Chikage's eyes followed the carriage until it disappeared into the darkness of the night before walking back inside.

"Well, Kai-chan, let's make preparation to greet your fiancée, ne?"

...The fiancée that never came.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

**To K.K: I remember you said that you can't image a girl!Shin, right? Then you should totally read the doujin named Handsome Girl :D. And you'll see xD. Girl!Shin is awesome~! It's on aarinfantasy site, try looking for it :3!**

I've got a lots of ideas in my mind and I need to write them out to get rid of them...but then, the new ideas just come :"C.

Oh wooh...I can't log in the online game I've been playing today so I typed this instead v^^. And I have friends waiting for me in the game too, too bad I can't log in x.x.


	3. The Fairytale, 2

**Author's Rant**: Ah well, due to the confusion the last chappie left, I decided that I'll post the next part of it :3.

Anyhow, thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm grateful, reallyyyyyyy I am!

_Beware of OOC-ness, AU, girl!Shin and unbeta-ed x.x._

**Disclaim**: Who? Gosho-same owns of course! Who else?

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: The fairytale (cont'd).<em>

Chikage glanced around the ballroom worriedly as the women of the group she was taking part in chatting happily. She didn't really like having the party this big, if she had had a choice, she would have a small party with her family and the Kudo family.

Little Kaito's birthday had started for around three hours already and the Kudo family was still no where in sight. Yukiko had promised her that she and her family would come and Yukiko would never go back on her promise. Was something happening to the Kudo family?

Finally, the party was over yet the Kudo family still hadn't come. Kaito yawned sleepily in her arms and she smiled down at him, "Just a bit more Kai-chan...You still haven't seen your fiancée yet..."

As if he could sense the worry in his mother's voice and wanted to reassure her, Kaito blinked up at her and giggled. Chikage smiled again and looked up to see her husband walk to her calmly. She instantly knew something bad was happening as her husband's face was so serious.

"Chikage," Toichi began, "The Kudo family..." he trailed off as if not knowing how to delivery the news to her.

"Toichi...what happened?" she asked attentively.

"Chikage...the Kudo mansion...it was burn down," she froze for a few moment the frantically, she asked, "What about Yukiko? Yuusaku and Shinichi?"

"They weren't inside the mansion... it seemed they were on their way to here..." she was about to sigh in relief but caught Toichi's grimaced expression.

"We found their carriage and...Yuusaku's body."

Oh God.

"Someone killed him and the horseman...and I believe they must be the one set fire on the Kudo mansion too."

"Yukiko? And Shinichi? What about them?" she asked desperately and Toichi shook his head.

"We found Yukiko's body a few feet away but we can't find Shinichi..."

And Chikage broke down crying. Yukiko was her best friend, particular her sister, and now...

Toichi embraced her and Kaito tightly. What had the Kudo family done to deserve this? They were all kind and nice people! The people in the kingdom loved them! Who would be this cruel to kill them?

"Don't worry, I believe Shinichi is still alive and we'll find her...and the people who did this too."

And little Kaito, who was usually noisy, bubbly now stayed quiet as if sensing the tense atmostphere...

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Urg...And I want a cuddly KaiShin now...

Next chapter anyone :3?


	4. Mafia, 2

**Author's Rant: **Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! I would have replied by PMs but I'm kinda busy these days...School is a bitch D:!

And as for The Fairytale...I think I'll write it as an independent story one day, still got Of Childhood... to finish and an one-chot to be posted later x3.

_Beware of AU, OOC-ness and un-beta'd x.x._

**Disclaim**: Nope, never have own and will never do :D.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: The Mafia (part 2)<em>

"I want another job," Kudo Shinichi demanded seriously.

Yukiko paused whatever she was doing to raise an eyebrow at her dear son, "Yes, Shin-chan? Care to repeat again?"

"I want another job," and so he repeated again just as serious. But well, his mother apparently thought it was a joke as she burst out giggling.

"Seriously Shin-chan, what's wrong with being Kaito-kun's guardian and personal servant?" his mother asked, still giggling, "And I believe we've gone through this yesterday nad the day before and even before that..."

"He's pervert! And he can take care of himself just fine!" he glared at his mother as if she was that said 'Kaito-kun'.

"Mh, you've done this for like, what, 8 years already, Shin-chan." and Yukiko went back to whatever she was doing, signaling the end of the conversation. She was seriously tired of Shinichi's morning complains that had been going for eights years straight.

Shinichi sighed, running a hand through his hair then a small smile cracked on his lips for no reason.

"Bear with it, Shin-chan~!" Yukiko giggled, "And isn't it the time for your so-called 'mission'? Waking Kaito-kun up?"

"Yah..." He turned to walk out of the door.

"Oh, and tell Kaito-kun to meet up with Toichi, okay? Toichi has something to tell him," his mother called after him cheerfully.

"I will!" he called back.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

It was a normal day in the Kuroba mansion. As Shinichi walked by, the maids bowed respectfully and then blushed and giggled when they thought he was out of earshot. Geez... Didn't they have anything better to do? Shinichi rolled his eyes.

And his heart sped up as he was then standing in front of Kaito's room. he pushed the door open and stuck his head inside warily. the room was dark as for the curtains hadn't been raised.

Hesitantly, Shinichi stepped into the room, "Kaito?"

"You called?" Someone purred into his ear and he was pulled into an embrace with his back against that person.

"Ka-Kaito! Stop it!" His face burned as he could feel the other's tongue trailed up his neck.

"Nope~," a kiss was placed on his neck soon after.

"Your father cal-Ah..." God, that felt good.

"He can wait..."Kai blew into his ear hotly; his hands roamed the other's body, making the owner flushed up even more. This called for desperate measure.

Click.

A gun was then pointed at his head and he stopped dead.

"Don't temp me, Kai."

"Ehe, sorry, Shin-chan!" Kaito laughed nervously and pulled back from Shinichi. With a snap of his fingers, the curtains instantly raised themselves and light flowed into the room, lit it up.

And before he could react, Kaito pulled him into a deep kiss then backed off hurriedly as the gun was once again pointed at him.

Ah well, that was worth being pointed at by a gun, Shinichi's flushed face was worth everything.

"Good morning, Shin-chan~!" Kaito cheered and Shinichi placed his gun back into its place.

After winning a hard battle with his blush, Shinichi finally took a good look at Kaito and instantly turned his head away, the blush came back cheerily. Damn it...

"Kaito smirked at Shinichi again flushed up, "See anything you like, Shin-chan?"

Ignoring his suggestive question, Shinichi coughed into his fist, "Please do actually wear a pjs to bed, Kai."

Kaito folded his arms childishly, "Boxers is a kind of pjs too~!"

Giving up, Shnichi returned back to the main topic, "you father calls for you, Kai. Put on something properly please."

And Shinichi's mind screamed 'Danger' as Kaito's signal smirk.

"Anything you wear is proper, right?" In apuff of pink smoke, Shinichi found himself in the boxers Kaito had been wearing while the other examined his black suits thoughtfully.

'Oh God, he'll see it!' Shinichi thought frantically as his hand flew up to cover his bandaged shoulder.

Kaito busied himself with examining Shinichi's black suit while the owner of it shifted nervously.

"Your clothes are too small, Shi-" Kaito looked up cheerfully and the grin immediately disappeared as he took in Shinichi's bandaged shoulder.

"Shinichi," Kaito's eyes narrowed, "Where did you get that?"

"Uhm..."Shinichi stepped back nervously, "No where?"

"Where?"

Shi gulped as Kaito looked at him seriously.

"It's nothing Kai. Just drop it."

"Answer me Shinichi, and that's an order."

Shinichi hated it when Kaito used that voice, full of authority; it reminded him of their positions. Kaito was his master, and he was just a servant.

"Well..." he sighed, "From the battle against the BO yesterday."

Kaito gritted his teeth, "Those bastards. I won't forgive you, this is the four time they injured you."

"I'm fine, really." Shinichi tried and Kaito's eyes softened.

Attentively, Kaito touched the wound, "Does it hurt?"

"Ah, it's already healed, don't worry."

And then Shinichi found himself in Kaito's tight hug.

"...Be more careful, Shin-chan."

Relaxing into the embrace, Shinichi smiled, "I will."

...

"You know, i still want my clothes back."

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

*fans self* that was the closest thing to Yaoi-ish I've ever written...And I failed x.x.

And oh, is that a fluffy ending :3?

Read and review please!


	5. Benefit of Kissing

**Author's Rant:** Thank you guys for reading and reviewing this crap! Really thank you!

I dunno where this came from v^^...But well! Hope you'll enjoy it anyway!

_Beware of OOC-ness, AU (KaiShin is AU!) and typos, generally, my shitty English x.x._

**Disclaim: **Nope!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5: Benefit of Kissing.<em>

"Shin-chaaaaaaaaaan~!" Shinichi looked up from his book to stare at the library door expectedly...Any moment now...

The door snapped open and in a blur, Kaito dashed into the room, glomped the detective and processed to cry his eyes out.

"It's horrible, Shin-chan! Even more than the finny thing!" Kaito babbled tearily and Shinichi patted his back awkwardly.

"What happened? Honestly, you've only gone out for some take out dinner, what cause this?"

"Shin-chan," Kaito looked up with watery puppy eyes, "Promise me that you'll always love me, kay?" His expression screamed 'Hug meeee! I'm just a cute little thing that is in need of comfort!'

"Uh, yes?" Shinichi said uncertainly.

"Promise?"

"I promise," he sighed as he knew right then he was getting himself into trouble.

"Pinky promise?" But damn, Kaito's hpeful puppy eyes always worked.

"Okay, pinky promise," and another sigh as Kaito glomped him again.

"Aww~! I know you love me!"

And he jumped off the weary detective, his indigo eyes narrowed determinedly.

"From now on, I'll go on a diet!"

"What?" Shinichi blinked.

"I gain weight, Shin-chan! I've just known thank to a scale in the restaurant!"

"Gain weight?" Kaito nodded rapidly.

"Geez, and you get all worked up just because of it?" Kaito then looked completely scandalized.

"Of course! Whatif I get all fatty and you won't love me anymore?"

"That's just so ridiculous," Shinichi rolled his eyes and Kaito flopped down beside him with a childish pout.

"Shin-chan! You've got to help me!"

Shinichi looked utterly bored, "How am I supposed to help you?"

As soon as the word left his mouth, all the childishness left Kaito, a KID smirk tugged at his lips. Slowly leaning in, smirk in place, Kaito plucked the book out of Shinich's hold and crawled into the wide eyes detective's lap suggestively.

Shinichi gulped nervously, his face flushed up as Kaito draped his arms around his neck, their faces were merely an inch apart.

"I thought you'd never ask..." Kaito purred huskily. And before Shinichi could say anything, Kaito's lips crushed into his. The kiss was deepened quickly, passionately.

When they parted, Kaito licked at the corner of Shinichi's lips smugly before pulling back, a mischievous grin replaced the previous seductive smirk.

"You know, Shin-chan," Kaito began, still grinning at he flushed and dazed detective, " They say that three deep kisses per day will help you lose weight~."

"And to increase the process, I'm gonna kiss you every chance I got until I return to my original weight~!"

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Heh, well...that was just an excuse to make them kiss xD, but what kaito said about kisses was true!

My mom was complaining about her weight gaining up and so I told her about it, and she laughed, saying that she'd kiss my dad every chance she got, I burst out laughing with her and dad just looked at us funnily with an 'Ewww, kisses are yucky' expression xD.

Mh...Another? Anyone? Please do read and review!


	6. Death

**Author's Rant**: Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate them! Really *bows low*!

And it's raining here, the weather is depressing and so I am kinda in depressing mood too x.x…and this story was written in an English class and I was bored out of my mind so yeah v^^. I've wanted to write something depressing and dark (?) for quiet sometimes now ~~.

_Beware of OOC-ness, AU (KaiShin is AU enough~!), my shitty English and **BIG **__**WARNING: Character Death!**_

**Disclaim: **Nope…but hey, I can dream, right?

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6: Death.<em>

"…And so, the prince and the princess live happily ever after…"

"…"

"Heh, that was the forth story tonight Shin-chan! Go to sleep already~! We have a date tomorrow ya know!"

"…"

"What? You want another story huh? Ah-ah, my throat is dry, so I'll have a drink first. Be good and wait for me, kay?"

And he put the other's body down on the tattered bed gently before standing up. He made his way toward the kitchen and wrinkled his nose in annoyance as he noticed the state of the Kudo manor-hey, was that a mouse running around?

Geez when was the last time he or Ran-chan had cleaned it huh? Oh, and he noticed that Ran-chan hadn't come over for quiet sometimes now after he had told her about the date he and Shin-chan would go on 'tomorrow'.

He sighed and made his way to the cupboard, taking out a broken glass, he put it under the faucet and turned it on.

Nothing came out.

He raised the glass to his lips, avoiding the sharp edges and taking a gulp of air then putting it back to its place. On the way back to the room and and his Shin-chan shared, he took a bottle along with him.

"I'm back Shin-chan! Did you miss me?" he grinned as the other said nothing. Ah, Shin-chan always ignored him these days, how mean!

He climbed back onto the bed and picked the other's body up to cradle against his chest lovingly.

His Shin-chan's head rolled to one side limply and he gently turned the face back to him. Lifeless and dull blue eyes on a skinny and slightly rotten face stared up at him.

"Oh dear, it looks like you need the medicine again, Shin-chan…" he sighed dramatically, "Guess we can't go out tomorrow huh?"

And he plucked the bottle he had taken along open before smearing the sticky liquid over the other's face, ignoring the way the skin of his hand wrinkled up funnily as he touched the liquid. Well, it'd be back to normal soon anyways.

Closing the lid with a snap, he smiled and leaned down to kiss the other''s lips chastely.

"Goodnight, Shin-chan," he murmured, using his hand to close those dull blue eyes which he'd have to open by his hand the next day again. he still got _the rest of his life_ to wait for Shin-chan to cure and they'd go on the date that Shin-chan had promised him.

_Well_, Kaito mused tiredly, _Gotta think of more stories tomorrow to tell Shin-chan…_

Because he was to tired to think and he was running out of all the stories that he had stocked up… Well it had been over 100 years after all…

Lying down and curling around the clothed-skeleton, he closed his eyes, a smile still on lips as he fell into dreamless sleep.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Well, let's just think that Kai-chan is immortal v^^. And the medicine he mentioned is actually the thing that kept Shin-chan's face and head from being rotten completely v^^..not his body though...

I feel like a bad guy right now…I made Kai and Shin break up in my other stories and then killed off Shin-chan in this…Sorry guys!

Another? Review? Pretty please?


	7. Top and Bottom

**Author's Rant**: …Ehe, sorry for the last chappie! It's just that this fandom needs those creepy fic!...And here I thought it wasn't creepy enough…Cuz I myself not really fond of gore or horror or any of those stuffs v^^.

Anyhow! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I am seriously really grateful!

_Beware of OOC-ness, AU (KaiShin is AU, no?) and my shitty English…also for this chappie, KaiShin/ShinKai (?)._

**Disclaim**: Nooooooooo! I wanna own but Gosho-sensei doesn't lemme!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7: Top and Bottom.<em>

"…"

"Mh..Ah, yes, Shin-chan…mh…"

"…"

"Ooh, feel really-ah, good…"

"…Be quiet."

"Ah…you're doing a really-mh…good job…"

"…"

"I should have let you be on top of me-ah, sooner…had I known it'd feel this good…Mh…"

"…Right."

"Ah! There Shin-chan! God yes, harder~!"

"…"

"Mh..ah…"

"…For God's sake, Kaito, stop making those sounds."

"…But I need to show you how good you are at this-ah."

"Seriously, Kaito…I'm only giving you a massage. Stop making it sound like I'm…uhm…you."

And in a blink of eyes, Shinichi found himself under a grinning Kaito, whose back he was just a moment ago sitting on.

"Of course you're not 'uhm'-ing me Shin-chan~! Cuz that's my job~!"

That night, Kaito again showed how good he was at his 'job'.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Seriously, I have nothing against ShinKai, it just happens that I adore KaiShin more x3.

And yes, I do think this fandom needs more misunderstood ficcies xD.

Another? Review :3?


	8. The Magician Dog

**Author's Rant**: I really really wanna reply to you guys by PMs but my time on the computer is really limited x.x, so yeah. Thank you guys really much for reading and reviewing! I'm really grateful! Words cannot describe how grateful I am.

As for this chappie...well... once I've found somewhere I can share my ideas, I will work hard and I'm really eager to come up with another ideas...cuz it felt nice to have people read my works ~^^ So you guys will see me more in the future in the DC fandom :3.

_Beware of OOC-ness, AU, un-betad and uh...gererally, my shitty English x.x. And for this chappie, maybe Dogxhuman later xD._

**Disclaim**: Nope, if I did own then...well...

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8: The Magician Dog.<em>

Kaito hurriedly retreated further into the alley to avoid the humans that were chasing him. According to them, he lacked something called 'collar' and so, he had to be locked away. He loved freedom and doing whatever he wanted! They didn't have the right to lock him up! Only his master could…

He whimpered softly as he remembered his lost master…he would take revenge on those men for killing his master! For sure!

He lied there, beside the dumpster quietly, not caring how much time had pass. His white fur had lost its color, only remain a dirty color as mud and blood covered it. He really needed a bath right then…and something to eat too…

His ear peaked up as someone entered the alley. He curled up to himself even more, listening nervously as the person spoke up in irritation.

"Geez, Ran…where the heck did you throw it?"

From his position, Kaito could see a boy with neat black was looking into the dumpster with a disgust expression.

"Oh Ran…I know you're angry with me….but did you have to go as far as throw my book away? It's limited edition and I haven't read it yet!" the boy ranted to himself and Kaito watched in amusement as the boy held up a banana peel and stared at it as if it had committed murder.

_Go away, go away, go away_… Kaito chanted in his head.

But apparently, his chanting didn't work as the boy's eyes trailed over him.

As soon as it happened, ka did one of the things that he rarely did, he bared his fangs out. The boy took a step back nervously, "Hey there, easy boy."

Kaito growled and the boy backed off even more, "Okay okay, you want me to leave, right? I'll leave now!"

But as soon as he was about to leave, the boy's eyes widened in recognize and Kaito eyed him suspiciously.

"Hey uhm…" the boy began and took a step forward. Kaito growled louder but the boy did not back down. Didn't he say he'd leave?

"I mean no harm! I swear! It's just that…" he trailed off dejectedly, "Oh look…I'm talking to a dog…"

_Hey! That's an insult! I'm not just a dog! I'm a magician dog!_ Kaito barked out, feeling utterly insulted. The boy's eyes widened again.

_Take that back! I'm not just a dog!_

And the boy stared at him in shock.

_What? Why are you staring at me?_ Kaito frowned if dog could frown…they could…right?

"...My God…" the boy breathed out, still staring at him disbelievingly.

_What? What's happening?_ Kaito barked confused.

"You're talking! And you're a dog! A dog is talking!" the boy shouted out more in shock than fear.

_Huh…? _

"Hey…" and Kaito realized that indeed, he was talking in human language, "…What's happening…?" and his voice sounded like that boy's too!

The boy continued to stare before hesitantly, he started again.

"Uhm…and by the way…you're standing on my book…please move aside."

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Okay okay, I know the whole dog thing is overused but my friends, Kai-chan here is a dog, not a human-turned-dog x3. And indeed, if I continued this, it would be KaiShin ~^^

Another? Read and review then!


	9. Love? Letters, 1

**Author's Rant**:...I'm supposed to be typing Epilogue for Of Childhood...and type next part of Halloween's Date but it's been a long time since I last updated this, so yeah v^^.

Well, in this chapter, we'll go to a world that don't have email or anything like that :D.

_Beware of AU, OOC-ness, and my shitty English._

**Disclaim: ***sighs* geez, I don't own anything! Leave me alone!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9: (Love?) Letters.<em>

...it had happened really normal. He had been lounging on this comfort sofa and reading his good old Holmes, his childhood friend, Mouri Ran had sat on the floor with his fan letters. Really, he didn't know why Ran bothered with them; he'd just burn them away. Those were just some girls confessed their undying love for him anyway.

She would keep some of them, saying that those were really romantic and he could learn a thing or two about romance from them, he had always snorted at that but he still read, because Ran was important to him and he'd do anything to please her.

This time, Ran had been reading a letter, the one that was simply white with the sender's address clearly and not some mysterious letters that the girls sent and wanted him to find them through it, geez, he didn't have time for that, sorry.

"Read this, Shinichi!" Ran said, giggling and handed him the letter. Mustering all the strength from all his lazy self had, Shinichi took the letter and started to read with half lidded eyes.

...And it was March 15th that the most unusual relationship started.

_March 8th, _

_Are you my long lost twin? _

_I mean, it's really unnatural for two completely strangers to look so alike, right? Really, I was really surprised when I saw you in the News today. You are pretty famous eh, I wonder why it's until now that I saw you...maybe because I rarely watch the news? And do you wonder how I got your address? My friend, showed me your information, his name's Hakuba, I love pranking him!, and don't worry! He's not some sort of stalker! He's a detective too and you're a detective too so he just collected information about you. _

_I'm living with my family in England, my dad's a magician, cool, right?, I'm gonna be just as famous as him one day soon! And you know what? My mom makes the best cakes in the world~! And my name's Kaito, nice to meet ya! I'm from Japan too but my family transfer here 6 years ago, just to let you know~! _

_Anyway! Back to what I was saying! I asked mom if I was born twin and she had accidentally lost my twin in Japan but she said no. then I asked my dad if he had cheated on mom to have another son with another woman but he said no too, and my dad would never do a thing like that! So we're not twins. Your mother's Kudo Yukiko, right? And my dad knows her so we're related in some ways, right? And I send you my photo too, so you can see how alike we are~!_

_Kuroba Kaito._

And came along with the letter was a photo of a grinning messy hair boy that looked startlingly like him.

Also on that day, Kudo Shinichi, a 15 years old up coming detective, understood the meaning of stupidity.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

I have no idea what's with this v^^...maybe I should make Shin-chan write back huh?

Some reviews would be nice ^^!


	10. Babysitting THE Kaito

**Author's Rant**: Thank you for reading and reviewing ^^! Really thank you!

The lastest chapter was written purely out of my own boredom x3, I'm glad you like it ^^.

…Regretfully, this chapter is not the next part of the Letters but another world, where Shinichi is older than Kaito…though it's still KaiShin xD! You got the idea?

I'll try to up next part of Letters soon, as soon as the bunnies come back to me ^^.

Big thank to Kagari Higuchi for beta-ing this :3!

_Beware of AU, OOC-ness, well, if you find any typos or grammar mistakes, that's probably my fault v^^._

**Disclaim**: Nah, nah, nope. Not owning anything~.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10: Babysitting (THE Kaito).<em>

14 year old Kudo Shinichi yawned widely as he lazily changed the channels. There nothing interesting so far...and he really didn't want to get up and get his Sherlock Holmes books, yes, he was _that_ lazy. He had been living alone for three months now since his parents decided to travel around the world...some parents they were, Shinichi scolded himself at the thought.

Deciding to just take a nap before going out for something to eat, he remembered he had to stock up on his coffee supply too...

His eyelids dropped heavily, and Shinichi was about to fall asleep when the doorbell rang loudly, scaring his beautiful sleep away. Mumbling a curse to himself, Shinichi slowly dragged his feet to the door.

He opened the door and was greeted with a woman with short light brown hair.

"Good morning, obaasan," Shinichi smiled in greeting and the woman, Kuroba Chikage giggled.

"Morning to you too, Shinichi-kun," Chikage nodded back in greeting.

"Please come in," Shinichi said and stepped aside, opening the door wider to let her in but Chikage shook her head.

"Ah, no, I just come here to ask for a small favor," she said, smiling, "Can you help me then?"

"Of course, obasan," Shinichi replied without even thinking, Chikage was particular his second mother, so he would do anything for her.

"Thank you, Shinichi-kun," Chikage smiled.

And that was when she noticed something; or rather, someone was missing.

"Oh dear, where did Kaito go? He was here with me just a moment ago," she said, looking around for the said boy, wondering where he could have wandered off to.

"Geez, you can't take your eyes off the little squirt for a second," Shinichi shook his head in amusement.

Chikage nodded in agreement and they were both startled by a loud shriek that came from within Shinichi's kitchen.

"...I don't even want to know how he got into my house without me knowing..." Shinichi mumbled and Chikage giggled as they walked to the kitchen.

The moment Shinichi stepped inside the said room, a ball of energy he recognized as a nine year old Kaito, latched firmly onto his neck .

"Shin-niichan! The f-finny thing! They're in your fridge! They're trying to eat meeee!" Kaito babbled tearily, "I mean I was only searching for some chocolate but then I saw 'em! They stare at me with those scawy eyes and then..."

Sighing as the boy babbled non-stop, Shinichi put his arms around Kaito while Chikage watched in amusement

"There there, it's okay, those things won't do anything to you..." Shinichi patted his back comfortingly and Kaito tighter his grip though his babble stopped. Then Shinichi with Kaito still hanging around his neck and Chikage moved to the living room.

"So, obasan, what do you need my help with?" Shinichi asked as he tried to untangle Kaito from his neck with little success.

"Ah, well, can you please take care of Kaito for a few days? I have something to do...So, well..."

"Of course," Shinichi smiled and nodded, it wasn't like hadn't done this before. Occasionally, Chikage would ask him to look after Kaito, and he and Kaito got along just fine. The boy seemed to be really obedient around him.

"Thank you," Chikage said, smiling gratefully at Shinichi before turning to look at Kaito, who was sitting on Shinichi's lap.

"Behave yourself while you're here, okay?" she told Kaito gently and the boy nodded quickly.

"I will Kaa-san!" he grinned and Shinichi thought he saw Chikage tremble but dismissed it, sure it was just his imagination playing tricks on him.

The three then walked towards and the door so Shinichi and Kaito could see Chikage off. Chikage waved at the pair before bending down to kiss Kaito's forehead gently before smiling and finally leaving.

"Bye bye, Kaa-san!" Kaito waved his arm vigorously, making Shinichi wonder why it hadn't fallen off yet.

"Bye Kaito, remember to be good," Chikage turned to wave at Kaito and then she looked at Shinichi, "Please take care of him, you're the only one I can trust, Shinichi-kun." And she was gone, leaving Shinichi with an unpleasant feeling in his chest.

"Shin-niichan!" Kaito tugged at his hand urgently, "Can I have something to eat?"

Looking down at Kaito, Shinichi grinned, "Okay, we'll go for some spaghetti and then get ice cream for desert. Is that okay?"

"Yeap!" Kaito cheered happily as he quickly put his shoes on while Shinichi put on a light coat.

Well, nothing was wrong, and in roughly three days, at most, Chikage would come for Kaito, nothing would go wrong.

...Or at least he tried to tell himself that.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

...Oh wait, wth? This was meant to be a funny chappie, why did it turn out so serious at the end D:?

Well, I'm not really a big fan of younger seme but well, I just think this'd be fun to write, so I wrote x3.

Some reviews would be nice ^^!


	11. Love? Letters, The Second Letter

**Author's Rant**: Thank you for reading and reviewing~! I am really grateful for them! Even though I don't reply by PMs but keep in your mind that I love you guy, kay :3?

And here we go, next part of (Love?) Letters ^^. Hope you'll enjoy this :D.

_Beware of OOC-ness, AU, my shitty English :x._

**Disclaim**: I don't own anything! Leave me alone!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11: (Love?) Letters # The Second Letter.<em>

Kuroba Kaito, a cheerful and bright young man of the age 15, sloppily dragged his feet to his house.

It was a tiring day for him, he sighed again, his eyebrows furrowed together, he didn't manage to dye Hakuba's hair the tenth time.

...And he was homesick, again.

It had been 6 years since he had transferred to England with his family, leaving his friends and everything behind. Of course he made friends here too but still, it didn't feel the same like when he was back in Japan.

He lazily took the mails from his house's mailbox, those were mostly junk mails or the bills, he then decided to just dump them on the kitchen's table for his mother.

But then, one letter caught his eyes and Kaito stared at the sender's name.

Kudo Shinichi.

...Well, he blinked, he didn't expect this, really. When he wrote the letter, because he was bored and he just wanted to do something!, to Kudo Shinichi, he was sure the letter would be burned or thrown away, never did he expect the detective to write back. Kudo was famous and famous people often sucked, and because he was a detective too, so he must be boring and arrogant, Hakuba was a fine example!

Well, he grinned, let's see what we had here...

_March 15th,_

_Hi,_

_I didn't want to write this, you know, but my friend threatened me into writing this, so I wrote even though I have nothing to write..._

_And by the way, I agree that we're not twins or related in anyways, because there's just no way that I'll be related to an idiot like you. Though I think my mother mentioned your father before, is he Kuroba Toichi? Oh, wait, I'm sure he is. But like I said, I still refuse to be related in any possible ways_

_Really, are you out of your mind? A sane person would never write to a stranger to babble about their life, then you must be insane. And that means you're an insane idiot...why the hell am I writing to you again...? I know Hakuba since he's pretty famous in the police world and he doesn't seem like a stalker, you sound much more like one, I assume you._

_Well, don't bother writing back._

_Kudo Shinichi._

...It was March 23rd that Kuroba Kaito found himself laughing for real since he moved to England.

T-this guy, he's much much more arrogant than Hakuba and he thought Hakuba was bad enough! He could even see sarcasm dripping heavily from the letter. Geez...

_Don't bother writing back, eh...?_ As if.

This would certainly be interesting, Kaito grinned as he whistled and bounced on his way into his house.

xxxxXxxxxXxxxx

Ehhh...Not as good as I hope, SHin-chan wrote way too little xD! But I want this to be a bit slow, y'know...

Some reviews would be nice ^^!


	12. Wings

**Author's Rant**: Thanks you for reading and reviewing the last chappie ^^!

...Oh dear, I'm bringing this fandom way too much AUs eh v^^….and I want to write something more canon -.-. Btw, my favorite pairings from DGrayman fandom, Yullen often has Yullen Week, but as far as I know, there's been only one contest from the Mirror Complex for our boys huh :O?

Anyways, after reading Alaena's Farseeing Eyes ficcie (go read it! Cuz it's super amazing~!), I think I'd try that writing style…Though I think I failed v^^.

Hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless ^^.

_Beware of AU, OOC-ness and my shitty English -.-._

**Disclaim**: I would soooooo love to own DC or MK but nope, I don't.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 12: Wings<em>

**World of Wings.**

….It was a small village that was placed deep in the forest and no one had ever got to there or known about it.

The village had no name at all; the people there lived simply, peacefully among themselves, making the village a big family. And they had wings, they could fly.

Though it sounded like a wonderful world, where you can soar through the sky freely and no need to worry about small things, but this world, like any other world, had its ugly side too.

**Kuroba Kaito.**

He was the son of the famous magician Kuroba Toichi and the kind Kuroba Chikage. He was a cheerful, bright and lovable boy and so, everyone loved him, treated him nicely.

He was famous for his own harmless, fun but sometimes troublesome pranks but regardless, the people in the village still loved him. Because he was always there to brighten them up when they were down, he was there to offer help when people needed it.

He was a wonderful boy. And he was different from the rest.

He had no wings. No one knew why but he had been wingless since the day he had been born. However, his lack of wings never stopped him from living his life. In a racing contest, even having no wings, he would still win because his running and climbing skills were enough.

He was always happy, always grinning, cheering people up with his silly jokes and pranks.

But no one had ever caught him looking up at the sky longingly, no one had ever seen him prayed to the God that one day he could fly.

**Kudo Shinichi.**

He was the son of the famous writer Kudo Yuusaku and the beautiful Kudo Yukiko. He was a quiet boy.

He was famous for his dry personality, snippy remarks and nonchalant nature. And the people in the village hated him, sunned him, never bother trying to know him, to understand his caring and kind nature.

Because he was different from the rest of them. His father had large light blue wings, his mother's were a beautiful golden color.

But his were black, a deep color of darkness, a color of misfortune, no one knew why but they still sunned him, because he was the child of misfortune. However, it never bothered him, stopped him from living.

He had his loving family and few but true friends, that was enough for him.

And no one had ever caught him looking at a happy group of friends longingly, no one had ever seen him pray to the God that the villagers would accept him one day.

xxxxxXxxxxXxxxxx

I was going to put this as an independent story but it was too short v^^. Next part of this would have our boys meet, I suppose :D.

Some reviews would be nice because they motivate me to write ^^.


	13. Wings, Set 2

**Author's Rant: **Thank you guy for reading and reviewing~! I'm really grateful ^^!

Anyhow, hope you'll enjoy this~^^!

_Beware of AU, OOC-ness and my shitty English -.-._

**Disclaim**: I would soooooo love to own DC or MK but nope, I don't.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 13: Wings # Set 2.<em>

**The First Meeting.**

"Why aren't you practicing for the flying contest?"

Because it was spring and the annual flying contest for children from age 8 to 12 was held.

The children were really eager to win the prize and so, they were all practicing their flying skill.

He didn't bother turning around to see who it was, whoever it was, they must be messing and picking on him because he was just the child of misfortune.

But when he was so sure that the other had gone away, got tired of his silent treatment, the same voice spoke up again.

"I'm asking you, y'know."

Well, what now? Giving a tired sigh, he answered tiredly.

"I'm not allowed."

"Huh? Why?"

"Don't you see my wings?" he asked annoyingly and spread his wings out as if it explained eberything.

Which didn't.

"And? I don't see anything wrong with your wings. They seems fine to me and the color is nice too, I don't see many people with black wings y'know."

"Are you stupid or what?" he replied tiredly, "Black wings mean misfortune and they don't want anything bad to happen during the contest." And so, he was not allowed to enter.

"Oh..."The voice sounded thoughtful then it turned into cheerful, "Then they are the stupid ones, not me!"

He blinked, that wasn't what he had ecpected at all.

"Well," he asked back, "then why are you here and not flying?"

Silence fell, and he thought the other wasn't gong to answer. But then a quiet mumble was spoken so bitterly.

"...Because I can't."

"You can't?" he said in surprise and turned around.

And to say he was surprised wasn't a lie.

**The beginning of a friendship.**

...he had seen him numerous times before, the boy with black wings, he mean.

H was pretty confused as his friends seemed to hate the boys, the boy seemed nice enough to him. He had asked his friends why and they only said that because their parents told them to.

And so, he decided to find out the answer by asking the by himself.

But he could never found the boy, or when he found him, the black wings boy would be flying high in the sky, where he couldn't reach.

He admired the other, really, because he had wings and he could fly, which he had always dreamed of.

Despite his lack of wings, he always attended flying class, not missing a day and he could even recite about how to fly, control the wind...without looking at the books.

...And it was spring again, and the annual flying contest was going to be held. H had just been wandering around, never expected that he would find the black wings himself.

And on one fine nice day, the friendship between a bubbly boy and a quiet boy happened.

They were only 12 at that time.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

I wanna write something funny, 'cause I've just read again some ficcies about our boys, like 'Working Relationshio' and damn! I wanna be able to write something like that!...Guess next chappie will be something fun, not angst or musing...

Some reviews would be nice ^^.


	14. Gap Years

**Author's Rant**: Thank you for reading and reviewing! They mean really much to me ^^ *bows*.

Anyhow, the Wings drabbles are all completed in my notebook ^^, so be patient, kay ^^? What I need now is the time to sit down and type x.x…too much school works…

Hope you'll enjoy this one~!

_Beware of AU, OOC-ness and my shitty English x.x._

**Disclaim**: Nah, nah, nope. Not owning anything~.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 14: Gap years.<em>

…It was so warm and comfortable; Shinichi sighed contently and snuggled closer to his pillow.

He could hear a sleepy groan and an arm slip around his waist….his naked waist.

His eyes shot open and he blinked as he was greeted with…a man's bare chest? And he realized that the comfort pillow wasn't a pillow at all…and as far as he could tell, he was naked…as the other was.

For a moment, he just lied there, frozen, his brain stopped working altogether. And he finally came to his sense when the 'pillow' tightened his arms around him.

With a startle yelp, the stranger was pushed mercilessly off the bed to fall with a rather painful thump on the floor, Shinichi narrowed his eyes and pulled the cover tighter around his body.

"Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my bed?"

The stranger scrambled to sit up and folded his arms at the bed's edge. Shinichi finally got a good look at him. He was around 23 years old, his hair was a mess of dark brown hair and his purple eyes were furrowed in pain.

"What are you saying, Shin-chan?" he looked at Shinichi ridiculously, "Pushing me off the bed like that. Do you know how much it hurt?" he whined childishly.

Shinichi moved back warily just to flinch and wince as his backside hurt, a lot.

The man obliviously noticed that as a suggestive smirk tugged at his lips, "My, was I too rough last night?"

Shinichi stared at the man blankly before it clinched in. His cheeks heated up hotly, his eyes widened in disbelieving…had he had…you know…with a man? And a stranger on top of that?

_You've gotta kidding me…_

The other apparently got tired of sitting still for too long as he stood up, making Shinichi immediately shut his eyes.

"Put something on! You pervert!"

He could hear the other snicker and mumble, "You didn't seem to mind last night…"

"Okay, I've put something on, Shin-chan…stop closing your eyes that tight."

And Shinichi dared to crack his eyes open, and sighed in relief as the other indeed had put his pants on at least.

"I'm going to make breakfast~," the man chirped cheerfully, "Today is Sunday, you can stay in bed for as long as you want, Shin-chan~. And you're going to have breakfast in bed, isn't that nice of me?"

And he was gone, leaving Shinichi with his messed up thought.

What was happening? Shinichi clutched his head, hadn't he been in England with his parents the night before? Apparently, his mother thought celebrate his 16th birthday in England was a nice idea.

… Then why was he on his bed in his room with a stranger?

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Shinichi:*horridly*…What just happened?

Shimizu: *beams* apparently, you just got laid~! Aren't you happy?

Shinichi:*blushes and scolds*…You…You perverted idiot!

Shimizu: Is that a compliment? *bounces excitedly*

Kaito: That's exactly a compliment, Shimizu-chan~! I'm soooooo proud of you! *also bounces excitedly*.

Shinichi: Shut up! You idiots!

Shimizu and Kaito: Some reviews would be nice~!*runs away, laughing their heads off as Shinichi prepares his soccers*.


	15. Wings, Set 3

**Author's Rant: **

Shinichi: Who gave her coffee? *looks at a bouncing Shimizu warily*.

Kaito:…*raises hand hesitantly* she was really pitiful…

Shimizu: You two! Now go making out! *giggles manically* I want some KaiShin hotness!

Kaito:…I don't mind that *leers Shinichi suggestively*.

Shinichi: Don't even think about it *fingers his Soccer belt warningly*.

Kaito: Kay, kay…well, at least she did something useful, typing this out…

Shinichi: Right.

Kaito: ***grins* Thank our dear readers for taking time to read and review~! *confetti and roses burst out from no where*.**

Shinchi: _Beware of her making us OOC, and this is AU, please remember._

Kaito and Shinichi: and **she doesn't own anything other than the plot. **

_Chapter 15: Wings, Set 3._

* * *

><p><strong>And the friendship progressed as time went by<strong>

"Hey, Shin-chan~!" Shinichi wasn't really surprised when he was glomped even before the greet reached his ear.

"Hey, Kai, god to see you again," he replied dryly then kneed dwom to pick up the books that he had dropped when Kaito had glomped him.

"What are you doing with all this books?" Kaito also bent down to pick the books and reach the tittles of the two books he had picked out loud, "'How to control the wind,' 'How to build the-'" he wasn't able to read the old book's title as Shinichi hastily snatched the books away to hug them all protectively.

Kaito blinked up at Shinichi in confusion, and he blinked even more as his friend's cheeks turned red in embarrassment…but why?

"Uhm…" the black wings boy coughed uneasily, "Do you want to go to the lake?"

Kaito immediately brightened up, momentarily forgetting the subject, "You'll take me flying again? Aww, thank you, Shin-chan~!" Kaito cheered and glomped Shinichi again, making the other boy nearly drop the books again.

"Okay, okay. But I need to put these away first," Shinichi smiled, it was always nice to see Kaito happy.

And after the books were all properly stored, Shinichi hooked his arms under Kaito's arms and flapped his wings a few times before taking off.

Kaito cheered loudly and Shinichi laughed along with him as they soared in the sky. Of course his parents had often took him flying too, but since Kaito had turned 16, they simply couldn't hold him up for too long.

"Hey! Be still or I'll drop you!" Shinichi yelled out loudly for Kaito to hear over the whipping wind.

"Kay!" Kaito titled his head up to look at Shinichi in the eyes, and Shinichi felt his heart almost skip a beat.

And much to the messy hair boy's delight, Shinichi flew up higher and then released Kaito, letting him fall freely which made Kaito squealed and laughed eagerly. Kaito loved it, the feeling of the wind against him, it felt like he could fly on his own.

Shinichi shot down to Kaito's level before warping is arms around the laughing boy's middle and pulled them both up to the sky again.

Kaito was still laughing when they idly glided a few inches above the lake's calm surface to their little hideout, the place by the lake, where they had met for the first time.

Finally, they reached the land, Shinichi put Kaito down first before landing and folded his wings back neatly.

"That was sooooo fun! Thanks, Shin-chan~!" Kaito cheered again and pulled Shinichi down to sit with him then promptly fell back to lie on the ground. Shinichi settled down to lean back a little, using his arms as the support.

Kaito snickered, "I'm actually luckier than you guy." That he could lie down on his back while the others had to either sleep sitting or lie on their side, quite uncomfortably.

Shinichi merely shot him a deadpan glance before looking back to the sky. The boys just enjoyed the quiet atmosphere and each other's company.

..It was one fine nice day like when they had met four years ago, that was also the day when the friendship began to change into something more and the feelings began to bubble cheerfully in them.

It was only the beginning.

…**Wishes were shared**

"I want to fly."

He had said so absently on one summer day. They were helping his mom picking some apples for her Apple Pie.

"I can take you flying now if you want," Shinichi offered as he put another apple into their shared basket.

"No, I mean fly on my own," he grinned cheerfully and stood on his toes to reach for an apple on a high branch.

The said apple was soon plucked out to be placed into his hand.

"Thanks, Shin-chan," he said as the other folded his wings up.

Shinichi was never hesitant to use his wings when he was around, unlike his other friends and that was why he liked the other boy. The others were always afraid that they'd hurt his feeling, he snorted at that, oh please, he wasn't that weak.

"On your own eh…" Shinichi mused outloud, making him wonder what was on his friend's mind.

…Well, Shinichi'd tell him, sooner or later.

…**So were fears.**

"It's okay, Shin-chan," Kaito hushed softly as he pulled him into his arms.

The black wings boy let himself sink into his friend's warm embraces, because Kaito's embraces were always warm and nice and safe, always protecting him from the villagers' harsh words…

He swallowed hard, "I'm scared, Kaito…What if…what if they never accept me?"

Kaito held him tighter, "they will," Kaito said confidently, "Give it time, Shin-chan, they will. And I'll make sure of that."

And he nodded slowly, putting his faith into Kaito.

Because Kaito never lied.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Kaito: *grins ear to ear*

Shinichi: *looks bored*.

Shimizu:…Say something!

*silence*

Shimizu:…well…Some reviews would be nice *bows*


	16. Babysitting THE Kaito, Drabbles Set 1

**Author's Rant: **Whee, thank you for reading and reviewing ^^! I really love them!

And I will make Gap Years an independent story once I'm done with Halloween's Date and figure out how Gap Years would end v^^. That's my writing habit, writing the beginning and ending first before going for the story itself :D.

...Though I got too much ideas -.-...and The Fairytale too, I have three chapters written already but have no idea how it would end so yeah...

_Beware of AU, OOC-ness, my shitty English and all x.x._

**Disclaim**: Nope, nope and nope, all rights reserved to Gosho-sama.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 16: Babysitting (THE Kaito), Drabbles Set 1. <em>

**Doubt**.

"Shin-niichan..." Kaito called quietly in the middle of the night, waking Shinichi up. He would have ignored it but the desperation in the younger boy's voice scared him.

"What's it?" he yawned sleepily and sat up on the bed, Kaito's bright and wide violet shone in the moonlight and Shinichi gently pulled the boy into his arms.

"..Does Kaa-san not want me anymore? IS it because I'm not good?" Kaito mumbled quietly into Shinichi's nightshirt, his hands gripped the said shirt tightly.

"Of course not, Kaito. Don't be stupid, she loves you the most..." and Shinichi began to wonder if that was true himself, it had been over two weeks and Chikage still hadn't come to pick Kaito up yet.

"Then...W-why hasn't she come for me?" the voice began to crack and Shinichi could feel a wet sensation on his shirt, where Kaito's face was burying into.

Shinichi said nothing, what could he possibly say to comfort Kaito? And so, he simply tightened his grip on the boy.

And for the rest of the night, Shinichi cradled the younger boy in his arms as Kaito cried his first tears ever since Toichi died.

**Home**.

"Agasa-hakase?" Shinichi called as he pushed the door open, he couldn't bring Kaito to his school along, so he had asked the professor to look after Kaito while he was at school.

"Oh, Shinichi-kun..." Agasa stuck his head out nervously and Shinichi narrowed his eyes.

"Where's Kaito?"

"Uhm...I swear! I only took a short nap!" the old professor held his arms up in surrender, "...and when I woke up...I couldn't find him..."

Shinichi sighed, really, it was his fault for asking the professor to look after Kaito the first place...

"It's okay, Hakase, the problem here is to find him."

"...Uhm, he mentioned wanting to see his mother..." Agasa offered helpfully and Shinichi's eyes widened.

Two hours later, Shinichi found himself embracing a shock, frozen Kaito in his arms as the police examined the Kuroba's messed up house, taking away the blood they found in there to be examined if it was Kuroba Chikage's blood. But no body could be found.

**Tricks**.

"For you, Shin-niichan~."

Shinichi blinked then let his eyes traveled between the rose that was offered to him and a grinning eleven-year-old, Kaito.

Taking the rose, Shinichi twisted it between his fingers bemusedly.

"I saw the trick on the TV last night," Kaito chirped happily, "Rather simple trick but well, we have to move from easy to advanced, no?"

"...Right, such deep words, squirt," Shinichi ruffed Kaito's hair playfully, messing the messy locks even more.

"...You know, when I was six...Tou-san taught me," Shinichi stopped his hand abruptly at Kaito's quiet voice.

"...But I never paid attention, I thought I had time, and that he would be there forever..." his voice didn't crack but Shinichi's eyes softened at the wishful undertone.

But when Kaito looked up again, a cheerful grin on his face, "Wanna see the next trick?"

**Possessiveness**.

Ran gulped nervously.

No, she wasn't nervous because there was a history test that day, not because she was walking to school with he best childhood friend and crush.

What made her nervous was the nine-year-old that was cutching Shinichi's hand in his tightly.

She had heard from Shinichi that the boy's mother had disappeared without a trace and he had to take care of the boy, bringing him to school with him to make sure the boy wouldn't break down.

She understood and everyone did too.

And a nine-year-old was normal, what was abnormal was the calculating and dead glare the boy was sending her.

But whenever Shinichi looked at him or asked him a question, the boy would answered with such innocent cheerful expression but those looks returned again when he looked at her.

She tried to reassure herself that it was because the boy just had lost his mother and Shinichi was the only one he had left, so he must be possessive of Shinichi.

But those looks were too scary! They told her to stay away from Shinichi or...what could a nine-year-old do to her...?

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

These wont be going in a time-line, each drabble is free on its own ^^. Though I hope you wont get confused v^^.

Some reviews would be really nice, cause they motivate me to write, really much so ^^.


	17. Wings, Set 4

**Author's rant_: _**I'm going to take up replying by PMs again, to show you guys how grateful I am for your reviews! Though if you're not comfortable with it, please tell me, I'll stop ^^.

This chapter originally wasn't Wings ^^, I was going to up something else but since Kagari-chan requested it as a cheer up gift, who am I to refuse, ne ^^?

And btw, as for the Mafia one, I will try to think of something since the bunnies refuse to bite me -.-. Maybe I should just bite them instead?

**Anyway! I did some drawing since Wings becomes my official prized drabbles set ^^. The drawing is about Shin-chan takes Kai-chan flying ^^. Take a look :3? Just remove the spaces behind the dots ^^.**

i1184. photobucket. com/albums/z340/iris20895/DSC01535. jpg?t=1321166314

_Beware of OOC-ness, AU and my shitty English._

_**Disclaim**: _No, all I own is a loads of silly ideas.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 17: Wings, Set 4.<em>

**And fears disappeared…**

"…I can't do this, Kaito…" Shinichi shook his head and stepped back hesitantly as Kaito folded his arms at his chest, huffing childishly while doing so.

"You can, Shin-chan, believe me and have more faith in yourself!"

"But…"

"No buts, we have agreed, and you're not chickening out now," with that said, Kaito grabbed Shinichi's arm quickly before the black wings boy could make his escape.

"Now come with me, Kaede-obaasan often hangs her clothes this time," Kaito said, grinning as Shinichi groaned in distress.

"I have planned out really carefully, Shin-chan, no worry~!" Kaito sing-song cheerfully and Shinichi could only follow his friend to the said Kaede-obaasan.

…

"Obaachan~!" Kaito greeted cheerily, making the old woman that was struggling to get basket of clothes up with her jumped around.

"Oh, Kaito-kun," she smiled pleasantly as she saw him, but when her eyes set on Shinichi, a scowl quickly marred her wrinkled face.

Shooting Shinichi another glare, making the poor boy step back nervously, Kaede turned to Kaito with a smile, "I'm so happy to see you, Kaito-kun. What can I do for you, young man?"

Kaito grinned brightly even though he was scowling behind his Poker Face at how she treated Shinichi, "We can help you with that if you want," and he gestured toward the basket.

Kaede brightened up, "Really? Oh, I'm really grateful, Kaito-kun. But how can you since you can't..uhm…"

Kaito smiled, "Don't worry obaachan! Shin-chan will be the one carrying it~!"

And a frown crept on the old woman's face again, "I don't mind you helping….but that child…" she noticed Shinichi flinched at her tone and she mentally sighed, feeling a bit uneasy.

"Why can't he?" Kaito asked _innocently_, making Kaede wince.

"He's the child of misfortune, Kaito-kun…" she answered difficultly.

"Is it because of his wings?" Kaito's tone still kept a cheerful tone in it even though he wanted nothing more than retorted rudely to the woman. But he knew he needed to be patient and Kaede-obaasan, even though she was a kind woman and he respected her on some level too, she was still a _woman_, and he really didn't need a rumor of 'The child of misfortune has soiled dear Kaito-kun!' flying around. It'd make the task of getting the villagers to accept Shinichi become harder…

"Well…yes…"

"What's wrong with them?" Kaito pressed and mentally smirked, as the woman seemed to debate hard with herself, just a little more…

"I don't get it obaachan," he particularly whined in confusion, Shinichi stared at how good at acting his friend was, "Black is only a color, why do we need to get all work up about it? And Shin-chan has never caused anyone troubles, has he?"

Shinichi and Kaede both stared at Kaito for a full minute before the old woman shook her head and sighed.

"Then please help me, Kudo-kun," she said, looking at Shinichi hesitantly.

"Of course, obaasan," Shinichi bowed and processed to carry the basket full of clothes up for Kaede to hang them on the clothesline.

Kaito stood on he ground, looking up in satisfaction as Kaede said something and Shinichi answered, a faint blush that Kaito realized as his friend's happy blush, what? Shinichi was his friend; of course he could categorize his friend's blush!

Finally, when the last piece of cloth had been hung, Shinichi and Kaede landed in front of Kaito easily.

Kaede smiled at the boys and bowed a thank you. Shinichi spluttered a 'you're welcome' while Kaito only grinned cheerfully back.

"Do come again, boys," Kaede said, still smiling at the boys, "I'll make cookies next time you two come over."

"Sure! I love your cookies, obaachan!" Kaito cheered and Shinichi nodded, a small smile on his lips.

Shinichi and Kaito then waved her a goodbye and they both walked off, Shinichi with a happy and kind of stupid smile on his face while Kaito's was a cheerful and pleased one.

"Next is Isada-san's house! Did I tell you he has been struggling to fix his house's rooftop? And then we can help Genta-kun with his diet, Ayumi-chan with her flying skill too!"

…

And two weeks later, it was almost normal for the villagers to smile at Shinichi or give him treat or ask him for help. Some were still hesitant and hating Shinichi but just as Kaito had promised, the villagers were slowly but surely accepting 'the child of misfortune.'

…**Wishes were granted**

...He caught Kaito look up at the sky more often than before.

He tried his best to take Kaito flying every chance he got, hoping to make Kaito happy.

It did help, but not much.

"_I want to fly on my own."_

Kaito's words craved into his mind and so, he had to spend more time on that. Maybe then, he could see Kaito smile more and more genius, not the fake cheerful ones to fool people into believing that he was fine.

He had started for like four months already but all he had done was half of the frame and he wanted to give it to Kaito on his coming birthday, so he less hang out with Kaito to focus on his task.

He knew he was making Kaito worry but he couldn't tell Kaito because he wanted it to be a surprise and he wasn't sure if it'd work or not.

"…Shin-chan, has you been eating lately?" Kaito asked worriedly as he held Shinichi's arm up to examine. The black wings boy said he would take Kaito flying that day but with his body, arms and wrists this thin…Kaito doubted Shinichi could hold him up for over ten minutes.

"Huh?" Shinichi blinked then yawned, he hadn't got much sleep lately, let alone sleeping…and damn, he felt like curling up and sleep right then.

"Shin-chan…tell me what's going on please," Kaito sounded really desperately and Shinichi felt like a bad guy for making Kaito sound like that.

"Really, I'm okay, Kaito," he tried and when Kaito continued to press the matter, Shinichi just spread his wings out and made his escape, feeling utterly guilty for doing so.

…but he didn't want to get Kaito's hope up even though he was pretty sure that it would work, he had been following the really old books carefully, mind you.

He then avoided Kaito and worked even harder as Kaito's birthday was coming up dangerously close.

And it was exactly on 21st June that he finished it, the white glider. That was also when he hit his limit and fell asleep beside his prized produce after so many sleepless nights.

It was a matter of time until Kaito could fly on his own.

And Shinichi missed Kaito's birthday.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

**To Saia**: I did do as you suggested ^^. Thanks for reminding me to do that ^^! Update machine eh, am I really xD? I just have lots of free times lately ^^. Finally, thanks for reading and reviewing too!

**To Az**: ^^, great minds think alike, no xD? I'm kidding! I have the glider idea from the moment I wrote Wings but thank to your review that I can write it ^^. So thank you! And for reading and reviewing too!

**To Firepaw**: Yup! Possessive Kaito is the best xD! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**To KidfishxD**: xDD I love your sign name, wonder what Kai-chan would say if he saw it xD Thanks for reading and reviewing ^^!

**To MysteryConan**: She is xD. That little squirt is our Kaito after all, ne? Thanks for reading and reviewing ^^!

**To Anon**: I have to agree with you, dear friend ^^. I'll try to catch and bite the Mafia's bunnies x3! And let see what happens then ^^. Thanks for reading and reviewing ^^!

Some reviews would be nice ^^!


	18. Wings, Final Set

**Author's Rant:** Okay, I love you guys, really! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I'll reply by PMs later! I'm in a hurry to get to school right now v^^!

The last Set of Wings...Awww, I'll miss it...Though might write something that will use Wings' setting ^^. **Important Announce at the end, please read!**

_Beware of OOC-ness AU and typos and grammar mistake x.x._****

**Disclaim: **Nuh-uh, no owning here!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 18: Wings, Final Set.<em>

…**The Wings of White**

…It was really warm and comfortable, Shinichi sighed and snuggled closer to the warmth.

Someone was stroking his wing's bony frame and then the feathers so gently as if those black feathers were precious things.

It felt really safe and nice, he vaguely realized that 'the warmth' was in fact a body, a male body as for he could hear the heartbeats where he was burying his face into. But he didn't feel threatened and the body was familiar enough, and so, he stayed still.

The owner of the body sighed contently before sneaking an arm around his waist to pull him even more closer against him.

"Oh, you're up~," Kaito's grinning face was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes and looked up.

"…Kaito," he said the name in greeting and Kaito smiled.

And Shinichi realized that they were still in his house's basement and working place, Kaito was popping up against the wall and he was placed between Kaito's legs, pillowing his head on Kaito's boarder chest.

"…Why are you here?" _Why are we still here? I thought you'd bring me to my bed if you found me here?_

"You missed my birthday, Shin-chan," Kaito whined cheerfully but Shinichi could still hear the hurt undertone and Kaito ran a hand through his hair, _You looked like you need sleep, and I don't want to wake you up._

"..I'm sorry…" he said, suddenly feeling so embarrassed as he buried his face into Kaito's shoulder again, _Oh.._

"It's okay," Kaito sighed, "At least you're okay…Do you know how worried I was?" he scolded gently, "…Why were you avoiding me anyway?" _And I like having you in my arms anyway…._

"…Sorry, I just want it to be a surprise…"

"Surprise?" Kaito's voice showed he was honestly surprised, Shinichi mentally congratulated himself on making successfully making Kaito surprised.

"Yeah," he smiled, "See that?" and he gestured his head toward the white glider that was placed beside them.

"Yeah," Kaito nodded, "I was mean to ask you what's that."

"It's my birthday gift to you," Shinichi said proudly, "You know, in the past, there were also several people were born wingless, and they wanted to fly, just like you…so they invented that…I guess I was lucky enough to stumble across the books written about it…"

And he pushed himself up, gently taking Kaito's confused face into his hands.

"...They're your wings, Kaito."

**The First Flaps and The Magic Three Words**

"…Okay, I'm ready…" Kaito said nervously as he stood at the edge of the cliff, strong wind blew through him hastily.

He had always loved height but right then, it made him nervous, just as the weight of the neatly folded glider on his back did.

"Kaito, you've already memorized how to control the wind and all, no need to be nervous," Shinichi encouraged.

"But they're only theories, Shin-chan!" Kaito huffed and folded his arms childishly.

Shinichi sighed, "Just follow them, and pull that," he pointed at thin rope that was connected to the glider's frame, "to open the glider, pull once again and they'll fold up."

Then pat Kaito's shoulder, grinning, "Don't worry, I'll be right beside you, I wont let you fall, promise."

"Okay…" Kaito gulped then took in a deep breath before jumping, Shinichi followed right after his friend.

Kaito narrowed his eyes as the ground came closer and closer before deciding that it was the time, he quickly pulled the thin rope that Shinichi had shown him and instantly, he was not falling freely anymore.

He was flying, by himself. No one was holding him up, it just felt wonderful.

"I'm flying, Shin-chan! I'm flying!" he cheered happily, eagerly at the top pf his lungs.

"Control the glider! Don't let go of the handles!" Shinichi yelled back as he deemed that Kaito was about to throw his arms um in happiness.

"Oosp!" Kaito quickly grabbed the handles tighter then shot Shinichi, who was flying beside him a sheepish grin, "Sorry."

"Just be careful," Shinichi sighed fondly.

"Kay~!" Kaito grinned and Shinichi shot him a deadpan look as he used one hand to salute mockingly.

And they flew together for a few more hours before Shinichi finally convinced Kaito to land and promised that they'd go flying the next day.

They landed at their hideout, the lake and Kaito refused to take the glider off his back much to Shinichi's amusement.

"Thank you, Shin-chan," Kaito glomped Shinichi happily, "thank you so much! This has to be my best gift ever! Tnank you thank you thank you thank you!"

"Okay okay…" Shinichi smiled and pat Kaito's back gently.

"…hey," Kaito called out, his voice was quiet and he was still burying his face into the slightly shorter boy's shoulder, "…What would you say if I said I love you?"

Shinichi's hand instantly froze on Kaito's back.

"Huh…?" ah, congratulate! Such a clever and nice comeback!

"…It sounds insane huh?" then Kaito pushed Shinichi off to keep him at an arm length, grinning cheerfully, "But that's what I'm going to say, will you be my mate, Shinichi?" hs voice was serious and Shinichi's brain tried to process the information.

Mate? Kaito's mate? As in someone who will spend the rest of their life with Kaito?

"I…" Shinichi started hesitantly, "…I don't know…"

And he hastily added as Kaito's grin fell a bit, "I mean! Uhm…what if…one day you decide you don't want to be with me anymore…?...I…" he looked down ashamedly, "…I don't think I could take it if it happened…"

Kaito was quite and Shinichi's face burned, he wished he hadn't said those cheesy words…he must look really stupid…

"…So, I take it you like me too?" Kaito's voice was calm but the hopeful undertone was there. Shinichi nodded slowly.

And then, he was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug.

"Silly Shin-chan! Don't even think I'd leave you!" Kaito scolded as he buried his face into Shinichi's hair, "You know me, Shin-chan! If you're still not sure, I'll even glue myself to you!"

…The thought was kinda tempting to Kaito…

"…I-what…?" Shinichi's dazzled voice made the messy hair boy grin madly.

"That means we'll be mates, from now on, Shin-chan…" Kaito said gently and pushed himself off to take a look at Shinichi's face, "And don't worry about the villagers or my friends or your parents or mine…"

And gently, he bumped his forehead against Shinichi's, "They'll support us, I'm sure and if they don't…well, I don't care so…Do you accept, Shin-chan?"

Shinichi looked up into Kaito's eyes for a moment before a smile tugged at his lips.

"I do."

Kaito smiled back before slowly, he leaned in and their lips met in a hesitant kiss that was soon become passionate.

**And Toward The Future, They Went Together.**

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Uhm...the ending was a bit rush but seriously...I dunno how to end it properly v^^...Just hope you wont get confused at my awkward paragraphs and sentences... 

**ANNOUNCE! I'm going to stop writing for a while...since my grades are falling, fast and mom's not pleased, at all...So yeah... have to focus on my studying and all...I'm so sorry, my friends...Though I'll finish Halloween's Date and update AU, AU and AU when I get free time...I love writing too much to stop *sighs*...Well, I'm gonna up an oneshot and last chapter of Halloween's Date before officially going on hi-status ^^.**

**Tell me, Which one of these you'd like me to update, Gap Years or Babysitting (THE Kaito)? I'll try to up next~!**

Some reviews would be nice ^^!


	19. Babysitting THE Kaito, Drabbles Set 2

**Author's Rant:**

Shimizu: I'm back for...~! I missed you guys soooooooooo much! *sobs*.

Kaito: There, there *pats Shimizu's back*.

Shinichi:...Since she won't be able to do these, I guess we'll have to huh...

Shimizu: *sobs sobs sobs*...Someone wanna a hug *hopeful eyes*

Shinichi: **She doesn't own anything related to DC or MK.**

Shimizu: Anyone?

Kaito:_ And beware of her making us OOC, and this is AU too. _

Shimizu:...No one? *eyes brims with tears*.

Shinichi and Kaito: Please enjoy!

Shimizu: *in her emo corner*.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 19: Babysitting (THE Kaito), Drabbles Set 2.<em>

**Jealous**

No, Ran was not jealous, it just happened that her eyes twitched for no reason and an angry vein just decided to sleep on her forehead.

No, she was clearly not jealous of that girl-what was her name again? Ah, it was Haruki!, stumbled into Shinichi 'accidentally'.

"That's her forth try today," a child-like growl startled her, snapping her out of her angry mood and she turned to see a not-amused Kaito sitting at Shinichi's desk.

"And it seems she successes this time…" the boy- who was somewhat related to Shinichi, who had just recently lost his mother and had been following Shinichi to school ever since, narrowed his eyes at the Haruki girl murderously, "She's going to pay for touching my Shin-niichan without my permission."

He growled again and Ran found herself gulping nervously.

…Was this kid really a child?

**Names**

14-year-old Kaito grinned and passed Shinichi his chopsticks cheerfully.

"Here you go, Shin-chan~!"

Taking the wooden sticks and nodding a thank you, Shinichi then looked at Kaito bemusedly.

"Since when did Shin-niichan turn into Shin-chan?"

And Kaito flashed him a bright grin, "Since I've all grown up and you're only 5 years older than me. No big deal," shrugging carelessly, Kaito stuff a mouthful of food into his mount while Shinichi shook his head and turned his attention to his meal.

"Neeee," Kaito called as he fought to swallow the food down his throat, "Won't you need a new nick name for me too? I mean, I'm 15 already, squirt won't do anymore."

Shinichi paused his chewing for awhile before nodding in agreement, "I suppose so…"

And Kaito beamed.

…

The next morning…

"Oi, big squirt! Hurry up or we'll be late for school!" Shinichi yelled from his spot at the front door impatiently.

Kaito, who was running around to get ready stopped in his track to look at Shinichi ridiculously.

"…Seriously? Can't you be a bit more creative?"

**School**

"Let's set this straight," Shinichi said seriously as he and Kaito sat face to face over the dinning table.

"You can't keep following me to my school. I have to admit you into the Teitan Elementary school, you know."

Kaito folded his arms and huffed, "I'm not leaving your side and I'm a genius. I don't need school! Beside, you can teach me just fine!" then he looked at Shinichi hopefully, "I mean, genius teach genius, won't that be more effective?"

Shinichi stared at him blankly then sighed, "…then, pray tell, Mr. Genius, how will you have friends if you keep following me?"

"I don't need friends," Kaito said seriously, "All I need is you."

"…Alright…that was downright creepy, squirt…"

(Love) **Letters**

"'Kaito-kun, I really really like your magic tricks. They are just so amazing. And…can we spend more time together after school? Because, I really lik-'" the letter was yanked off his hands hastily by a blushing 13-year-old Kaito.

And Shinichi smirked, "Well, well. What do we have here? A love letter for the squi-ah, Kaito-kun eh? Oh my, you're at that age already huh?"

"Shut up!" Kaito huffed in embarrassment and turned away childishly while Shinichi snickered in amusement.

The after a moment, Kaito peered at Shinichi curiously, "…Aren't you jealous?"

Shinichi blinked, "Why should I be?"

And well, the unpleasant feeling in his chest was not jealousy, no, not at all, absolute not. He ignored it, taking that it was just because he was so used to having Kaito all to himself.

…Later that night, when Shinichi had already gone to bed, a thoughtful Kaito sat at his desk with a blank paper in front of him. Then he sighed dejectedly.

"…Damn, and I thought he'd be jealous for sure…What to write to make him jealous now…"

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Shimizu: *still in her emo corner*.

Shinichi and Kaito:...Oh well...please read and review. And maybe soon, she'll continue Mafia...but for next chapter in this, Gap Years will be up next, since the idiot can't think of it as an independent story.

Thanks for reading!


	20. Mafia, 3 Darker Ver

**Author's Rant**: Thank you guys for reading and reviewing~! And I see, lil squirt Kai-chan is loved *hearts*.

And well, this is not Gap Years as I promised but well…I have today off yet homework is piling up…and I have this one typed so I thought I'd just post it v^^.

Anyhow! This is a fic to celebrate my 20th chappie for this-not-know-since-when-has-become-my-official-story-and-not-a-fun story to write anymore story~!

The idea in this wasn't supposed to be for Mafia but then, Kagari-chan reminded me of it again and I was like, okay, why not? Mafia is not all fluffy and happy after all…and thus, the darker Ver of it was born~!

_Beware of OOC-ness, AU, typos, grammar mistakes and uhm…for this chapter, **slight M-rated…I'm not really sure though v^^…**_

**Disclaim**: …Nope, I'm still planning how to steal 'em…

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 20: Mafia, 3 (Darker Ver).<em>

…The maid whispered to each other, spreading the gossip about the death of one of the high rank assassin, even though his body was never found.

The Kudos, the assassin's parents were trying to overcome the death of their son. As for the Master, he had always seen that said assassin as his own son and so, he intended to revenge by taking down the BO, their rival for killing him.

They told each other that that assassin and the Young Master were really closed and his death was a hard blow to the Young Master, making him rarely coming out from his room, even food would be placed at his door and hour later, the maid would come to collect the empty dishes.

Such a pity, that assassin was such a handsome young man too…

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

…When he deemed that no one was around, Kaito opened his door to take the tray of foods into his room.

Then after having locked the door, he turned around to grin at the other cheerfully.

"Time for dinner~!"

The room was poor lift but he could see perfectly fine in the dark as he skillfully made his way to the bed to put the tray on the nightstand.

Then he sat down on the bed, one hand gently trailed over the other's sweaty face.

And on the bed, bounded to the place by the cuffs on his hands and legs was Kudo Shinichi, the high rank assassin that was rumored to be dead from the fight with the BO two months ago.

He was gagged, blindfolded and he was only wearing a white button up shirt that reach his mid-thigh. Taking a closer look, we could see trace of bandages over his chest and leg.

Kaito's hand came to stop at the gag and removed it, smiling as Shinichi gulped for breaths.

And Shinichi's voice was hoarse when he spoke.

"…d-damn it, Kaito…l-let me go…"

Kaito pulled the other into his laps with a cheerful grin, "Nope~!" He said and picked up the spoon to feed Shinichi.

"There're so many baddies out there! See? If I hadn't found you two months ago, you could have been dead! And baddies will take you away from me!"

"Kai-" Shinichi opened his mouth to protest but then he choked as the soup was forced down his throat. Swallowing hard, he tried to continue, "I won't be going anywhere…I-I p-promise…"

"Nuh-uh," Kaito shook his head and pouted even though the other couldn't see, "You're staying here so I can protect you~!"

And Shinichi choked again as Kaito forced another spoonful of soup down his throat. Then he leaned in as Shinichi coughed, licking the soup that was dripping down the other's chin before his mouth covered Shinichi's in a heated yet sloppy kiss. Slowly, those sinful lips slimmed over the sweaty cheek to smirk dangerously when they reached the other' ear.

As his mouth nipped at Shinichi's ear, one of his hand trailed up the-rumored-to-be-dead assassin's thigh, making the other flinch back, biting back a sound of discomfort. But soon, he gave a breathless moan as Kaito's hand found its destination.

Pushing the other back to lie on the bed none too gently, Kaito kept his position looming over Shinichi, his lips never left the reddening ear, Kaito whispered darkly, "You're existed to be by my side. I am not letting you go. Forever, you belong here, Shinichi."

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Kaito: Oh wow…*wide eyes*.

Shinichi: *frozen on the spot*.

Shimizu: First...**I'M FINDING MY CINDERELLA~! She's (?) the one who huggles me back and sends me virtual hugs, though she didn't leave her name behind~! My Cinderella, where art thou?**

** To KidfishxD: Yup, yup, he is *nods nods* and that's why we all love him, no x3? Thanks for reading and reviewing~!**

**To MysteryConan: thanks for your review and thanks for reading too, dear *hearts*.**

Shimizu: And well, I swear! Originally, it didn't have the last part…but *shifts nervously* I read, like, five lemony stories yesterday *grins sheepishly*.

Kaito:…five?

Shimizu: *beams* yup! One was ShinKai written by White Mage Koorii, the Lullaby series and oh dear…it was hot… *drools*.

Kaito:…you mean I'm uke?

Shimizu:Well, you can't expect Shin-chan to be uke forever, he can be seme too!

Kaito: okay *nods thoughtfully*…and the others?

Shimizu: two lemons continued of Carpe Noctem, one was KaiShinShin, and nope, it wasn't a typos xD.

Kaito: *raises eyebrow in amusement* two Shin-chans for me?

Shimizu: *nods happily* yup! And there was a KaiKai one too!

Kaito:…oooh, selfcest? That's hot!

Shimizu: Agree! Agree! Just remember 'em makes me feel like melting into a pud *sighs dreamily*…

Kaito;…you probably should run away, y'know, while Shin-chan is still frozen…

Shimizu:…Right…Some reviews would be nice ^^! That was my first step to learn how to write lemon xD! Thanks for reading *bows and runs away*.

*moment later*

I'M KILLING HER! WHERE'S SHE?


	21. Gap Years, Part 2

**Author's Rant: **

Shimizu: Thank you all for reading and reviewing last chappie! *bows*. Huh? You ask why am I still here and not killed? *blinks*

Shimizu: *grins cheekily* see that closet?

*From the closet, thumping sound and moaning could be heard*.

Shimizu: Kai-chan actually took Miko-chan's advice to lock Shin-chan and himself up in a closet and have smex *drools*. And thus, I'm saved~!

_Beware of AU, OOC-ness and typos and grammar mistakes! And perverted!Kaito too!_

**Disclaim**: Nope~! I don't own anything~!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 21: Gap Years, Part 2.<em>

"Here you go, Shin-chan~," the stranger returned with a tray of food and coffee in his hands.

"Missed me?" he grinned cheekily before setting the tray on the nightstand, he was still shirtless and his pants was unbuttoned and Shinichi mentally slapped himself for checking the stranger out…but damn, he had a nice body…

Shinichi regained his composure quickly and shot the stranger a deadpan look, which was replied by a hearted laugh, as if the stranger had expected it.

Shinichi had tried to get up and find something to wear but the pain in the ass, literally, prevented him from doing so. And so, he set on covering himself with the cover.

He still had got over the fact that he had…you know…with a man but he would deal with panic later, for now, he needed to keep his mind clear to think. But the stranger seemed to know him really well as the strong aroma of the coffee was exactly his favorite.

The man seemed to notice his gaze on the cup of coffee as he raised an eyebrow, "What? Doubt my coffee making skill? Complete black coffee with no sugar…" then he wrinkled his nose in distaste, "I still have no idea how you can drink it…"

And when Shinichi didn't answer, the man frowned.

"What's the matter, Shin-chan?" he asked worriedly and his hand felt Shinichi's forehead gently, "You're not sick, are you?"

"…I'm fine…" Shinichi bit out the reply and slightly leaned in the familiar touch. His mind might not remember but apparently, his body could.

"But listen here," he shook his head, ignoring the disappointed feeling as the hand fell back to the man's side, "I seriously don't know what's happening. I don't know who you are, why I'm here," he looked into the man's confused violet eyes seriously, "In fact, everything doesn't make any sense to me."

The man stared at him blankly for a moment before bursting out laughing, "Nice try, Shin-chan~," he grinned and flicked Shinichi's forehead playfully, "But seriously, how did you say so with such serious face? And to think I'm a Poker Face master here."

And he bent down to press a chaste kiss again the corner of Shinichi's mouth, making him flinch back and his backside protest, soon enough, a bright shade of red lift up on the detective's cheeks.

"I'm not joking!" he protested, trying to fight down the blush, "I'm serious!"

"Well then, tell me who are you?" the stranger obliviously thought he was still joking as he raised an eyebrow bemusedly.

"…Kudou Shinichi, high school detective…" Shinichi answered and the man frowned at his reply.

"Silly," he ruffed Shinichi's hair, "Drop that high school part, you're already out of boring school."

"Huh?" and Shinichi mentally congratulated himself on such clever comeback.

"What?" the man sat down and pulled Shinichi back to press against his chest and Shinichi felt his face get hotter, "Really, if you want to play 'First Meeting,' you should have just said so…"

Shinichi spluttered and turned even redder as the stranger whispered huskily into his ear, damn, he never knew that his ear was that sensitive.

"I'm Kuroba Kaito, magician. Nice to meet you, Tantei-kun," the tone of the stranger, now had a name, Kaito, was low and suggestive, The first base is through…shall we process to the next base?" his hand trailed up the frozen detective's thigh, bunching up the cover and revealing more of the pale skin.

And it turned out, Shinichi could get redder.

Risking letting go of his only cover, Shinichi turned to push the man off, and quickly grabbed the cover again, wounding it tightly around himself.

Glaring heatedly at the man, "I told you! I'm not joking! For all I know, I'm 16 and I'm still in High School, thank you very much!" he huffed, "And I'm supposed to be in England!"

The frown on Kaito's face deepened. And once he was sure that Shinichi was done yelling, Kaito scratched the back of his head, "Seriously?"

The detective nodded, still glaring dagger at him. Kaito then gave a lop-sided grin.

"Well, maybe we should go see your own doctor, she might know something about this…" then he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "…You did fall hard last night…"

"What?" Shinichi asked back, confusion in his voice, "What happened last night?"

Kaito flashed him a bright grin, "We celebrated your birthday at a pub~! And you got drunk…you slipped and fell when we were getting home…but you said you were okay and …you know the rest," he leered at Shinichi cheekily, "Seriously, that was the first time you have ever made the first move."

Cheerfully, he clapped his hands together and announced, "But first! You're having your breakfast then we can take a bath together~."

"What? There's no way I'll bathe together with a pervert like you!" regardless that he might have been his lover…or so he thought from the familiar ways the man was treating him.

"But Shin-chan~!" Kaito whined, "You promised me last night!"

"Well, if I did, I don't remember now," He replied with a deadpan look, "And until I can remember or confirm what you said is true, you're not touching me, got it?"

And the only respond he got was the man's widening and disbelieving eyes, his jaw dropped to the floor.

"But, Shin-chan!"

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

**To KidfishxD: Mh~! And I think he does like Kaito back, he just doesn't like being locked up ^.^. Thanks for reading and reviewing~!**

Shimizu:….And that's what Kai-chan got for locking Shinichi up in the last chappie xD!

Kaito: So cruel, Shimizu-chan! *whines*

Shimizu: I know, I know *grins evilly*…done already *raises eyebrow* where's Shin-chan?

Kaito: *grins* you think he'll be able to get up? I do my job thoroughly, Shimizu-chan~! And I'm regretting helping you out…Should have let Shin-chan kill you *glares*. Why am I not allowed to touch Shin-chan?

Shimizu: Hehe *grins sheepishly*. I'll make it up for you, Kai-chan, no worry!

Shimizu: Some review would be nice ^^!

*Somewhere in the place*

Shinichi: *groans as his backside hurt, alots*…damn, I'm killing both of them…


	22. Babysitting, Drabbles Set 3 and Bonus

**Author's Rant: **

Shimizu: I found my Cinderella~! *snuggles to Cinderella-chan*.

Shinichi: *grumbles and continues to read his book*.

Kaito: *grins* good for you, Shimizu-chan.

Shimizu: And she requested Babysitting and so, who am I to deny my lady's wish *winks*

Shimizu: Hope you'll enjoy~! And thank you all fopr reading and reviewing last chappie~!

Shimizu :**To Cinderella: Yup ^^, I think it's you...uhm...would you like to try the glass slipper to make sure xD? And yes, I've read Mayonaka and I think we all should come and bang on the authors' doors...it's too great to be left like that D:. For the Lullaby go here, dear:**

whm-koorii. livejournal. com/ 45488. html

**But you must be friend with her to read. Just send her a PM asking and I'm sure she'll accept ^^. have fun reading *hearts*.**

**Warning and Disclaim like the previous chappie (sorry me no have time!)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 22: Babysitting THE Kaito, Drabbles Set 3.<em>

**Pranks**

(or The Birth of the Prankster xD)

Sitting at one side of Shinichi's desk on a pile of books that was placed on the chair, Kaito glanced around, smirking secretly. Yup, nine-year-old Kaito could smirk, he copied it from his dear Shin-niichan because it was so damn cool!

Shinichi didn't notice it for he was engrossed with the book he hid behind the school book.

And soon enough, the chair one Haruki was sitting on gave up and the girl fell with a surprised yelp. The entire class stared at her and the poor girl's cheeks lift up as she scrambled to her feet. And her eyes widened as spiders started to crawl all over her.

One moment of silence and we could hear the sound of turning paper from Shinichi…

"GYAAHHH!"

Screaming at the top of her lungs, and startled Shinichi in the process, Haruki ran off the room with some of her friends ran after her, trying to help her.

"What happened?" Shinichi blinked and asked Kaito, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Nothing, Shin-niichan~," Kaito sang cheerfully, "So, what's happening in the story?"

And Shinichi beamed, forgetting the horrid scream he had heard in favor of telling Kaito that how Holmes found out who was the murderer.

Kaito grinned and nodded even though he didn't have a clue of what Shinichi was talking enthusiastically about.

No one touched his Shin-niichan without his permission.

…

Well, except for Yukiko-neechan and Yuusaku-jiisan…

**Cry**

…he always came to his house, his house, not his home with Shinichi, on that day every month, the day his mother had been found missing.

The house had been left for him, until he was at legal age and he could decide what to do with it.

The house was still well kept and he had a strong guess who had been cleaning it time to time.

He would come there without telling Shinichi, and then sat in his seat at the dinning table for hours until Shinichi came and sat beside him.

Then he would cry and cry his little heart out in Shinichi's arms until he fell asleep.

And when he woke up again in his bed at the Kudo mansion, he would smile and grin cheerfully again.

Everything would be fine, as long as Shinichi was there.

**Dates**

Kaito whistled cheerfully as he glanced at himself in the mirror. A smirk tugged at his lips, yah, looking good, as always.

"…What are you doing?" a dry voice startled him and he turned to see Shinichi standing there, leaning against the door's frame, his arms folding at his chest.

"Don't develop selfcest, got it, big squirt. I don't want to see you gaze at your reflection all day….that's just creepy…"

16 year-old Kaito flashed him a bright grin, "No worry, Shin-chan, I only have my eyes on you~."

And Shinichi turned away, "Since when did you become such flirt…?"

Kaito watched with a mad grin as Shinichi walked off, because when the older man had turned away, Kaito had caught a blush lift up on his Shin-chan's face.

And it was promising…

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

**Bonus~! Chatting with Kaida-chan result this xD! It was fun so I think I'd share x3! Editted by Kaida-chan ^^( though typos and grammar mistake are still there xD)**

_Shimizu:_ _KID-SAMAAAAA!_

_Kaida:_ _Can't help but Fan girl over the Gosho Boys_

_hmmm-makes you wonder-how would Kaitou KID react to thousands of fan girls right behind him?_

_Like let's say he ran into an alley and it trapped or something?_

_ Shimizu:__ xD_

_That'd be really amusing_

_Kaida:__ I don't think even the Great Kaitou KID would be able to hold his poker face XD_

_Shimizu:_ **KID panted and looked around, trying to find a way out**_(your turn~!)_

_ Kaida:_ **Doesn't see any fan girls around and sighs in relief about to take off uniform but then hears stampede of footsteps**

_Shimizu:_ **"KID-SAMA!" screamed the fans and KID froze in the spot. In front of his was a high wall and even with his athletic skill...it was just impossible to try and climb up there. He whimpered...**

_Kaida:_ **He tried to back track but then was face to faces to his rabid fan girls. "KID-SAMA!" "Don't RUN AWAY!" "WE LOVE YOU!"**

**KID didn't know what to do...He tried to put up a poker face but it kept slipping away from him**

_Shimizu:_ **"...Good evening...Ojou-sans..." he smiled shakily and backed against the wall.**

_ Kaida:_ **"KID-SAMA!" The fan girls screeched. KID winced, he cleared his throat "As much as I love your support and...erm…love..." At this he was cut off from another squeal "I'm afraid I must go now..." "NOOO!" KID didn't know what to do. Then he heard Nakamori-keibu's shout.**

_Shimizu:_ _(you don't make thing easy...do you xD)_ **"You have got no way to run!" Nakamori-keibu yelled victoriously, "Give up, KID," he laughed loudly and the fans turned to glare at him.**

**One of them, a girl with short black hair and wore a pairs of thick glasses yelled," No one catch KID-sama!"**

_Kaida:_ _(hehehe sorry I'm not trying to make things hard~~~_

_Hehehe wonder who that was. Do I pick up?)_

_Shimizu:__ (That was me and yes, your turn xD)_

_ Kaida:_ **Nakamori sweat dropped. But then turned his face into a stubborn visage. "DON'T GO AGAINT THE LAW! KID IS A CRIMINAL AND NEEDS TO BE PUT IN JAIL!"**

**At this the whole mob of fan girls screamed "NEVER! YOU WILL NEVER CATCH KID-SAMA!"**

**Nakamori-keibu was about to shout back when he realized he was facing a crowd of angry teen age girls (and some boys)**

_Shimizu:_ **"KID-sama is the law itself!" They yelled and slowly advanced on him, making the poor keibu step back fearfully.**

**KID almost released a sigh and was about to sneak out of there when a girl screamed, "he's trying to get away!"**

_ Kaida:_ **KID gulped, and Nakamori-keibu sighed in relief, but feeling sort of bad for the thief as the whole mob turned towards KID again.**

**'Should I help him?' Nakamori-keibu thought**

_Shimizu:_ **Then he grimaced, '...Sorry, KID, but I'd rather not face a mob of angry teens...' and he slipped away, leaving KID with his fans. "Uhm..."**

**He cleared his throat and then closed his mouth...what should he say?**

_Kadia:_ **KID gulped "Well, I thank you Ojou-sans for helping me from Nakamori-keibu"**

**"YOURE WELCOME KID-SAMA!" They all but screamed back.**

**"HE THANKED US!" The mob said among themselves.**

**KID gulped "Right...but I should go before Nakamori-keibu comes back with his taskforce..."**

**"NOOOO!" And the fan girls lunged at him.**

**KID let out a slightly girlish cream at the sight of the mob at him**

_(sorry that was a really hard spot to leave you at..)_

_Shimizu:__ (ahhhh! xD)_

_ Kaida:__ (want me to go a bit more?)_

_Shimizu:__ (please xD!)_

_ Kaida:_ **KID looked around in haste 'GAH! What am I supposed to do now?' Then he suddenly felt something hit his hat. Looking up he saw it was Tantei-kun's old suspenders from his Conan days.**

**Looking farther up towards the roof he was thrilled to see Kudou Shinichi there motioning him to take hold of the end**

_Shimizu:_ **KID hastily took the offer and soon enough, he was pulled up, out of the fan's clutch. When he reached the top, he released a sigh of relief, "Thanks, Tantei-kun." Shinichi glanced at him then down at the fans, who were pointing up and screaming something, "...Some fans you have..." Kid grinned sheepishly, "What can I say? I'm just that charming."**

_(oh god! this's fun xD!)_

_ Kaida:_ **Shinichi rolled his eyes. "Whatever." KID grinned even more "You know it's true~~~"**

**"Why did I save you again?" Shinichi mumbled**

**KID took on a teasing tone "Cause you love me!"**

**Shinichi turned red at that "Ba-baarou! Of course not!"**

_(yes it is! If you have to go we can continue later-don't want to keep you)_

_Shimizu:__ (nah, I got another one hour xD)_

_ Kaida:__ (Kay!~~~Sorry couldn't resist making it KaiShin XD)_

_ Shimizu:_ **KID grinned, his ego returned full forced, "Really?" he purred, "Are you sure, Tantei-kun?" and he advanced on a blushing Shinichi, who backed away nervously. They never noticed the fans' screams had died down and they all were glancing up dreamily. Shimizu wiped her nose then turned to her companion, "Think they'll do it?" she whispered into Kaida-chan's ear...**

_(xD...some self-love xD)_

_Kaida:_ **Kaida bit her lip waiting "I really really hope so. I just wish we could get a better view..."**

**Kaito and Shinichi still didn't remember the fan girls, Kaito still stepped closer, making Shinichi's back get pressed onto and railing around the roof.**

**"Oi, Ki-KID..." Shinichi mumbled face still extremely red.**

**KID smiled, "Yes Shinichi?" He whispered into Shinichi's ear.**

_ Shimizu:_ **"I...you..." the detective felt his composure slipped as he spluttered. Kid still advanced on him, his insane grin never left his face, "Shall I do something to repay the favor?" he whispered and down there, the fans held their breath as the pairs' lips were nearly touched.** _(xD, sooooo glad it turns into KaiShin xD)_

_ Kaida:_ _(hehe me too~~~ Is it bad I can turn basically anything into KaiShin? XD)_

_ Shimizu:__ (no, not really xD, I approve that xD *nods nods*)_

_ Kaida:_ **Shinichi's face got impossibly redder. "I-I-KID..."**

**KID smiled then whispered so softy the fan girls down below almost couldn't hear "Hmm...I'll take that as a yes." Then he let their lips touch.**

**The fan girls almost couldn't hold in their squeals, but managed only because they knew their show would disappear if they were noticed again.**

**Shinichi was shocked, this was NOT what he expected, but it wasn't unpleasant...it was nice. KID's lips were soft on his and KID's eyes looked deeply into his own. Shinichi felt something tug on the back of his head, something he probably should of remembered, but he ignored it. Right now KID's kiss was all that mattered. He slowly pressed back slightly.**

_Shimizu:__ (ooohhh...*nosebleed*)_

_Kaida:__ (XD Wanna get more detailed? Between the two of us who knows what will happen XD)_

_ Shimizu: (Of course~)_ **His eyelids dropped closed. Slowly, their lips moved in a sensual dance and KID's hand found its way into the detective's hair and the other ran down the other's back, tracing the spine until it nearly reach his backside. And all Shinichi could do was groaning into the kiss, which encouraged KID even more.**

_(oh god...I never thought I'd write something like this one day xD)_

_Shimizu:__ (hehe, want me to go more? or do you want to take over :3?)_

_Kaida:_ **KID realized he wanted more, NEEDED more. He licked the other's lip, asking in, Shinichi hesitated a bit, but KID wasn't patient, KID dropped his hand lower and squeezed Shinichi's bottom lightly, earning a moan from the detective, using that he pushed his tongue into the other's mouth, getting another moan. KID was thrilled.**

**He wasn't the only one, the fan girls barely held in their sequels and they passed on tissues and bite down on their hands.**

_(I feel perverted XD You can take over now XD)_

_(If you want)_

_Shimizu:__ (...OMG... xD)_

_ Kaida:__ (hehehe... my first time writing this-I feel so perverted XD)_

_Shimizu:__ (...me too xD. I'm so posting this as a bonus in my AU series xD, if you don't mind :3)_

_Kaida: __ (of course not~ XD)_

_(go ahead)_

_Shimizu:__ (haha, I'm taking over first xD)_

_ Kaida:__ (Kaida waits eagerly)_

_ Shimizu:__ (uhm...uhm...should we let em make out there too xD?)_

_ Kaida:__ (hehehe it's your turn right now! You decide! I'm fine either way~)_

_Shimizu:_ **Kid's hand, the one that was mussing the detective's hair, trailed down his neck and he gently massaged the nape, earning a sound of pleasure from HIS detective. And Shinichi's hands, which had been falling limply at his side, moved to the thief's back, pressing their body more closely together.** _(xD, we should move them to somewhere private xD)_

_ Kaida:__ (agreed-me turn?)_

_(We don't want to traumatize them XD)_

_ Shimizu:__ ( yeah! To the Kudo mansion...or a quiet rooftop xD?)_

_Kaida:__ (Hmmm idk Kudou Mansion would be more comfy...)_

_(wanna continue?)_

_ Shimizu:__ (But the rooftop is kinky *drools*)_

_(continue!)_

_ Kaida:__ (Hehehe true~~~ Hmmm rooftop would be fine-I'm sure they wouldn't be able to wait till they get to the house anyways)_

_(Me or you?)_

_ Shimizu:__ (you, dear. Finish this quick~! I wanna add it to the typed babysit drabbles set x3~!)_

_Kaida:__ (kay)_

_Shimizu:__ (xD)_

_(we've got another twenty mins )_

_ Kaida: _ **That was all the fan girls could take. They squealed so loudly that you could hear them across town.**

**Shinichi and KID jumped away from each other and looked down to see a mob of drooling fan girls.**

**Sweat dropping KID turned to Shinichi, his breath catching, Shinichi looked breathtaking, with his hair mused from KID's hands and his clothes slightly ruffled "Why not go to a more private place?" KID whispered to Shinichi, stepping closer.**

**KID picked the detective up bride style and took off on his hand glider to find the nearest roof top.**

**"Awww" The fan girls whined.**

**"Well, it was good while it lasted" Kaida said turning to Shimizu-san**

_(so many mistakes though XD do you have time to fix it?)_

_Shimizu:__ (mh...Maybe~)_

_ Shimizu:_ **Shimizu moaned, "Damn, I want live yaoi," she whined childishly and Kaida-chan patted her shoulder.**

**"Well, it can't be help," she muttered mournfully, "We'll have to stick with fanfic then..." an evil grin bloomed on her face.**

_ Kaida:__ (Oh my god- I was just about to type that! We are so alike!)_

_ Shimizu:__ (xD!)_

_ Kaida:__ (I might be able to fix it quickly if you don't have time.)_

_(Are we done with the story?)_

_ Shimizu:__ (okay^^, please do! a few more lines!)_

_ Kaida:__ (with Shinichi and Kaito?)_

_Shimizu:_ **"Let's go Kaida-chan and everyone too! To our yaoi base and we'll plan out how to get them the next time!" Shimizu yelled eagerly and the other cheered. And they turned to walk to their secret base.**

_ Kaida:__ (hehehe great-ill fix the mistakes now~)_

_ Shimizu:__ (the last line! Involve Kai and Shin!)_

_ Kaida:__ (Kay. You going or me?)_

_ Shimizu:_ **In a far away rooftop_..._**_(you turn~)_

_Kaida:_ **Kaito put Shinichi down onto the rooftop a few meters away, he couldn't wait any longer.**

**Pushing Shinichi against the wall once again he moaned and wasted no time to deepen the kiss. Shinichi melted against him.**

**KID grinned, maybe getting chased by the fan girls was a good thing...but then lost all thoughts as Shinichi's hands trailed up his back making him shiver.**

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx


	23. Insanity, File 1

**Author's Rant: (...my rant is getting longer and longer o.O)**

Shimizu:…did I, by any chance, turn into a update machine again :3? And I'm gonna have this semester's exams soon…how come I'm free than I've ever been before…? *facepalms*.

Kaito: *nods nods* I think so. But who care *beams*! What do you make us do this time *excitedly*? I hope it involve us having smex~.

Shimizu: *grins sheepishly* sorry Kai-chan, not today. I want to write something more serious and less fluffy like usual.

Shinichi: *ignores the idiots*.

Kaito:…He's still sore and I think he's mad at us…

Shimizu:…Well…We'll make it up for him later…At least he's not using his murderous books or soccer from Hell…*beams*. Anyway! Hope you'll enjoy~!

**Genre for this story: Family/Angst/Crime AND Romance (by default ^^)**

_Beware of AU, OOC-ness, typos, stupid grammar mistake and **insane!Kaito! (…not in this chappie but well…) **_

**Disclaim**_: _Told you already, no, I dun own anything~!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 23: Insanity, File 1.<em>

**The New Doctor and The Locked Door**

Aoko was nervous, she really was.

It was her first day at work and even when the other doctors had treated her kindly and taught her so many useful things, she still felt anxious bubble in her chest when she received her first case.

"Her name is Koizumi Akako," the head doctor smiled, "She always thinks she's some sort of witch but other than that and a few of her strange saying, she's mostly harmless."

Aoko nodded nervously and opened the file to see a picture of her first patient, a girl, no older than her with long reddish hair and dear, this Koizumi girl was beautiful, Aoko had to admit.

"All you need is to talk to her and be her friend, that might help her a lots," the old doctor said kindly and Aoko smiled.

"I'll try my best, sir."

The man laughed good naturally, "I'm glad to hear so, Nakamori-san."

…..

A week had passed and Aoko had become more and more confident. Other than Akako, she had tended to around two more and it seemed that the patients liked the cheerful, sincere and nice Aoko very much. They were all traumatized in one or another ways and they chose to ignore the world and other people but they opened up to Aoko.

These people were mad, crazy and strange but their stories are interesting and they liked it when Aoko listen to the stories that their mind could offer. She was helping people to mend their hearts and minds and it made Aoko feel really proud of herself.

But then, something odd caught her curiosity.

It was the tightly locked door at the end of the corridor in the third floor.

She asked the other doctors why it was always locked and they told her it was the room of a really dangerous patient and only when Dr. Kudo came with you that you were allowed to go in.

Dr. Kudo…only him eh…?

And she wondered why…

**The Quiet Doctor and The Locked Door**

Aoko started to notice Dr. Kudo more often then.

Kudo Shinichi, an excellent doctor, a handsome young man and he was really quiet.

You'd never know if he was in the room or not unless he said something.

The nurses and other female doctors seemed to admire him really much, Aoko snorted, right, he was the 'tall-dark-and-cool' type, like a dark knight that had come straight from a manga or cliché movies after all. His rare talking didn't help the matter either.

She felt herself drawn to him too, but not because of his pretty face or nice body but rather, his odd connection with the locked door.

He was the only one who brought food or medicines to the patient there and he only tended to that patient alone. The head doctor didn't seem to mind though, according to him, only Kudo-san was able to handle that patient.

And so, Aoko tried to get to talk to Kudo just so she could ask him to show her the room…damn, he curiosity was really troublesome…

Kudo nodded absently as she asked him to let her come with him when he was about to bring food to the room. He only spared her a glance then muttered something that Aoko couldn't catch but she didn't pay much attention to it since the excitement was clouded her mind, she was finally able to satisfy her curiosity!

And to the locked door, they went.

And to meet the most dangerous patient, she would soon.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Shiimizu: First, **To AZ (from chappie 21):...hey *grins* that might be really hilarious, you know...I'll see if I can try that...Hm...Anyhow! Thanks for reading and reviewing *hearts*!**

Kaito:…*blinks* What…?

Shimizu: *grins* We all know you'll lose what little sanity you have one day, dear Kai-chan~. We'll meet insane Kaito next~!

Kaito:…Well, I guess so…*grins cheerfully and confetti burst from the ceiling* Let's celebrate! The day The Great Kaito has gone mad~! Whooohooo~! *dances*.

Shimizu:….Well…why not? *grins widely* Whooohooo! *dances along*.

Shinichi:…*dryly* Am I the only sane people here…? No wait, stupid question, of course I am.

Kaito: *grins and tugs Shinichi along in a dace* Nooooooo~! You're mad too, in another way, of course! *gins from ear to ear* I'm mad, she's mad, you're mad. We're all mad~! Whooohooo~!

*Shinichi sighs but follow Kaito in the dance, a small smile on his lips*.

Shimizu: Some reviews would be nice, dear friends~*dances*. And you're all invited to dance along~! *dances dances dances*.


	24. Babysitting THE Kaito, Drabble Set 4

**Author's Rant:**

Shimizu:….*dramatically* my dear Dada-chan~! I am so sorry for not being able to chat with you this morning…well, evening in your time zone…I'm so sorry~!

Kaito:…what happened?

Shimizu: I was free this morning (evening in Dada-chan's time zone!) but they had to bloody cut the power off! *pouts childishly*. I;m using my sis' laptop which is running out of battery!

Shinichi:….and hence for the quick update. Idiot, you're going to bore your readers out with your constant updates on this. Get your lazy ass to work on the one shot you promised Kaida-chan and The Fairytale you promised Kagari-chan _and_ the long-fic you've posted too.

Shimizu: *horrified* That many to work on?

Shinichi: *nods calmly and Shimizu processes to sulk in her emo corner, poking at the colorful mushie*.

Kaito:…the poor soul….*beams* anyway, she made this chapter extra long because Kagari wanted it's a bit longer and then, for Kaida to much on while she's working on the one shot. And of course, for our lovely readers too~. D'awww, I never knew I'm loved that much~….well, my younger self but who cares~?

_Beware of AU, OOC-ness, typos, stupid grammar mistake~._

**Disclaim**:….Go away! I don't own anything!

_Chapter 24: Babysitting THE Kaito, Drabbles Set 4._

**Plant**

(to MysteryConan ^^)

"Grow~ grow~ grow~," 10-year-old Kaito sang happily as he water the little flower pot on the window which had a small cactus in it , "I give you water~ and you give me pretty flower~," he continued as he placed the watering can back down. Beside him, Shinichi shook his head in amusement.

"That cactus is not going to have flower anytime soon, you know. If you want flower, you should have planted something that bloom quicker."

Kaito turned to grin at Shinichi cheerfully, "Nuh, I'll sing to it everyday and water it everyday and then it'll have flower in no time~!"

Then he turned back to the pot and began to sing again, "Grow~ grow~ grow~, it's sunny~ and it's really~ nice outside~. So~ grow quick~ and have pretty flower~."

Days later…

"Grow~ grow~ grow~, I give you water~ and you give me~ pretty flower~…"

Weeks later…

"…It's sunny~ and it's really~ nice outside~…"

Months later…

"…So~ grow quick~ and have pretty flower~…"

A year later…

"…Why haven't it had flower?" Kaito said almost quietly as he gaze at the slightly bigger cactus in the pot.

"…I told you…" Shinichi said and Kaito looked down sadly.

"…Keep trying squirt, I'm sure it'll have flower soon."

"…kay."

Two years later…

13-year-old Kaito walked into the library and head to the pot on the window. He'd keep trying because Shin-niichan said it'd have flower if he tried hard enough and so, he would not give up.

And guess what he found?

A moment later, an excited Kaito ran in the hallway to the kitchen with the flower pot in his hands.

"Shin-niichan! Flower! Flower!"

And inside the pot, a small red flower sat proudly on top of the cactus.

**Scolding**

(seriously, Kai-chan needs this ^^)

Shinichi stared blankly at the state of his library. Really, he had only gone out for a little while to buy some food and the squirt had promised to behave. And he knew leaving the squirt home alone would be dangerous...to his house and damn...

His books, precious books!, were scattering on the floor and there were also paper planes and boats that he strongly suspected that were made from his books' papers.

And sitting proudly in the middle was a 9-year-old Kaito, who was drawing happily on his book. Around him were books that had several doodles on them.

Kaito seemed to notice him as the boy abandoned his work to throw himself at shinichi.

"Welcome home!" he chirped cheerfully as he squeezed the older boy tighter.

And when Shinichi didn't hug him back or pat his head like he had always done, Kaito pushed away and looked up to see Shinichi still stared ahead blankly.

"Shin-niichan…?"

And Shinichi sucked in a deep breath before glaring down at the messy hair boy, "What have you done?" he said through his gritting teeth, making Kaito flinch back, startled.

Blue eyes narrowed, "Go stand at the corner and when you know what you did wrong, come and see me," the older boy said calmly and turned to walk off, leaving a teary Kaito behind.

Slowly, Kaito dragged his feet to the corner and he stood there, clutching at the hem of his shirt, tears brimmed in his eyes.

…Shin-niichan had never got mad at him before, Kaito thought gloomily, _what have I done wrong…? _

**Hot**

…It was freaking hot, really hot…

And they had to bloody cut off the power too, Shinichi groaned and fanned himself by one of his thin book that he had managed to find. His sleeveless button up shirt was undone three top buttons, it and his shorts seemed to clung to him by his sweat.

In general, he looked hot, by both mean.

Before him was a groaning Kaito, who was lying flatly on the floor and when that place got heated up by his body heat, Kaito would roll to another part of the floor while groaning.

"…It's too hot, Shin-niichan…" the 11-year-old whined as his hand came up lazily to wipe the sweat off his forehead, "….Do something…"

Shinichi sighed, "What do you expect me to do?" he gazed at Kaito through his half-lidded eyes, "Call Pikachu and tell him to use his electric power to make that fan work?" gesturing his head toward the electric fan stood uselessly at the room's corner.

"Heh," Kaito managed an amused grin, "…That's a good idea. Pikachu, I choose you~!"

Shinichi chuckled and Kaito closed his eyes, grinning while doing so.

"…Come here," Shinichi said after a moment and Kaito looked at him questioningly but crawled to him nonetheless.

" …Take a nap, squirt, maybe you'll forget the heat then," he said and processed to fan Kaito by his thin book.

Kaito closed his eyes and breathed contently and soon enough he was fast asleep, Shinichi only smiled and used his other hand to fan himself.

…It was a hot summer day…

**Silence**

It was too quiet, Kaito cracked his eyes open and his hands groped around for his Shin-niichan.

But his hands found nothing and realization hit him as he bolted upright.

He was alone, all alone in the bed.

It was so dark and so quiet only the sound of the clock tickling could be hears and it made everything worsen. It reminded him that time was still going on and he was alone as every tick went by.

Pulling his legs up against his chest, he buried his face into his knees and his arms covered his head and ears.

Kaito bit his lips and swallowed down his whimper, it was too quiet and he hated it. Because it mean he was alone, his dad was gone, his mother was gone and his Shin-niichan was-

Arms came to wound around his trembling body, pulling Kaito back against warm chest and into safe embrace.

"Shhh, I'm here…" Shinichi shushed quietly, stroking Kaito's shaking back gently as Kaito's hand clutched at his nightshirt tightly, really, he was only going to the bathroom and what had greeted him when he was back was not a pleasant sight.

"I'm here, everything's okay…"

Shinichi murmured, hugging Kaito tighter.

And that was how they spent the first night after Chikage had been found missing.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Kaito: you all can give her words to make these drabbles, you know *grins*. Just say the words on your review and she'll try to write at least one of them for each person. Right? Shi-chan?

Shimizu: *nods gloomily*.

Shinichi: Well…Some reviews would be nice.

By the way, do you think I should make those two interact with other people too? 'cause it'd be boring if it's just those two in all drabbles…


	25. Insanity, File 2 and Bonus

**Author's Rant: (….Long Rant, as usual…though do notice the bold and italic lines ^^)**

Shimizu:…Hello~ to my lovely readers again~! *her sulking corner turns into a paradise with colorful rainbow*. **I'm really happy and grateful for your support and love! I really, really am! You don't know how happy I am whenever I get mails from FF that I have new review and alerts and favorites *hearts*. Anyways, you guy up for lemon? Cause when I reach 200 reviews or over *cough*reviewwhore*cough*, I'll write a lemon to celebrate~! I've been wandering around on the Net to learn how to write lemon too!**

Kaito: What's with that enthusiasm?

Shinichi: She's on hyper mode again…

Shimizu: **I got cookie from Kaida-chan and huggle from Cinderella-chan~! Which, btw, Cinderella-chan~! I shall carry you everywhere~ and live happily ever after…though….how many kiddies do you want to have, darlin'? And I did send your huggles to Kaida-chan and she wanna send her huggles to you too~!...And I'm a beast *purrs* just for you, darling~. And I will write something crack for you soon, promise!**

Shinichi: Ignore her, everyone. She'll be talking non sense and flirting with everything that moves, save for spiders, when she's hyper.

Kaito: heh *grins* I'm proud of her when she's like that. She gets really stupid and ridiculous, and it's fun to watch *laughs*.

Shimizu: *shakes butt*.

Kaito:…eww, that's gross, pal…

Shinichi:…*rolls his eyes*.

Shimizu: **To KidfishxD: thanks for reading and reviewing, dear *hearts*. And thanks to your review that I somehow manage to think of a plot for these pointless drabbles ^3^. Thank you *hearts*!**

_**Genre for this story: Family/Angst/Crime AND Romance (by default ^^)**_

_Beware of AU, OOC-ness, typos, stupid grammar mistakes, **insane!Kaito!, Kaito-torture and child-abuse in later chapters.**_

**Disclaim**: Told you already, no, I dun own anything~!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 25: Insanity, File 2.<em>

**The Most Dangerous Patient and The Locked Door**

"Remember, no calling him by his name. I can, but you can't," Kudo began as they walked to the Locked Door.

Aoko glanced at him curiously, "Can I ask why?"

Kudo shook his head, sighing, "If you want him to go crazy, then just say his name, Nakamori-san," and he looked at her bemusedly as her eyebrows furrowed together, "I assume you, it won't be pleasant."

"…Okay, I got it."

"I almost forget," Kudo groaned, "No mention of fish too, even just the word fish. He hates the thing and his name.

Aoko nodded mutely, deciding not to ask because they were talking about a mad patient, so there were always something strange and ridiculous about them.

When they got to the Locked Door, Aoko almost couldn't hold her excitement as Kudo fit the key into the lock, pushing the door open and stepping inside, Aoko followed suit.

As soon as he closed the door again, a man threw himself at Kudo, hugging him tightly and startling Aoko in the process but the other stood still, too used to it.

"I miss you sooooooooooooooooooooooo much!" the patient whined childishly, "Why didn't you come sooner?"

"Sorry, Kaito," Kudo said and Aoko blinked at his soft tone, she was too used to the dry tone he often used for the others, "But I'm here now, aren't I?"

The patient, Kaito, finally released Kudo to beam brightly at the doctor, helping Aoko to get a good look at him.

He looked almost exactly like Kudo but then, people looked like people was normal, right? His messy brown hair was just…messy, his violet eyes were twinkling with childish innocence and lively, unlike the other patients' and Aoko almost thought he was normal. But then, she had to remind herself that he was dangerous, he was locked by himself for reasons.

The patient's grin widened almost impossibly, "I behaved reallyyyyy well! Do I get a reward?" he asked hopefully and even though the other doctor had his back to her, Aoko could still hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah. I brought you a chocolate cake today."

"Ya~y!" Kaito beamed again and glomped her fellow doctor. Aoko suddenly felt so neglected, it was like those two were in their own world and she was an uninvited intruder.

"By the way, Kaito," Kudo pushed the patient away gently, "I brought a friend today."

"…friend? Where?" Kaito blinked and then, those violet eyes set on her, making Aoko step back nervously.

His eyes narrowed, his lips formed a thin line and Aoko resisted the urge to flee from the room.

And before any of them could react, Kaito pulled Kudo into his tight grip again, glaring at Aoko dangerously.

"Shin-chan's mine! You go away!" he snarled, like an angered beast and his arms tightened around Kudo even more.

"I…Uhm…" Aoko stammered, she was at lost for words and she tried hard to think of something but those piercing and wild violet eyes made thinking become impossible.

"She's not going to take me away!" Kudo yelled in a strained voice as Kaito was gripping him to tightly that it made breathing become hard, "She's a friend! A friend like Shiho-chan! Stop acting like this!"

And from being a dangerous beast, Kaito turned into an innocent looking boy, "Really?"

Aoko nodded rapidly and Kaito blinked at her for a moment before s bright grin tugged at his lips.

"Nice to meetcha!" he released Kudo, who gladly gulped for air and held his hand up expectedly, "I'm Kuroba Kaito!"

Aoko eyed the hand hesitantly for a minute before attentively taking it, "I'm Nakamori Aoko…Nice to meet you, Kai-" she abruptly shut up as Kudo glared at her pointedly.

"New friend~! Ohhhh! New friend~!" Kaito cheered happily, like a little child that was getting his candy, "I'm soooooo happy!"

And Aoko instantly tossed her worries out the window. Because he seemed to like her enough then and he was not really different from the other patients.

And oh, naïve and innocent Aoko didn't know what was in store for her…

**Taking Care of Kuroba Kaito**

And Aoko came to see Kaito whenever she was free, with Kudo, of course. Kaito seemed to get used to her presence pretty quickly as he would present Kudo a red rose and then a yellow one for her.

Really, she was curious as from where he got all the roses and so, she asked Kudo, who shrugged and told her that maybe Kaito snuck out at night to collect them from the garden.

He had said so with such casualness and carelessness that made Aoko shudder. Because really, a mad patient could go in and out as he was pleased through the always tightly locked door was just scary…

She wondered then why Kaito was still in there and not running freely outside…and she mentally slapped her forehead, of course it was because Kudo told him to stay! And Kaito always obeyed the handsome doctor's every command.

Taking care of Kuroba Kaito, Aoko decided, was fun if not a bit tiresome.

She would watch with great amusement as the patient happily messed up Kudo's neat black hair and when he got bored, he'd whine and whine until the doctor smiled and told him stories, Aoko would throw a few comments in, and the three of them would be like friends, close friends…and Aoko loved that, it was just cute and endearing to her…

But she still couldn't shake the feeling that there was definitely something more between the doctor and patient.

Then again, Aoko found herself didn't care in favor of drowning in those peaceful days with the boys…which would soon end as one day. Doctor Kudo was called to go on business for days.

And that was when Hell broke lose…

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Shinichi:….insane Kaito is not really different from original Kaito, stupid authoress.

Shimizu: Nuh! He's more possessive! And you haven't seen the worst yet~!

Kaito: There's more to my insane self?

Shimizu: *nods happily* did I tell you that I found torturing you is much easier than to Shin-chan?

Kaito: *stares* and I thought we're friends! Best buddies!

Shimizu: *purrs* that's why, dear~. **Some reviews would be nice, people~! And I swear, once I reach 200 reviews, I'll write a lemon to celebrate ^^~! So, reviews :3?**

**Another bonus, co-write with Kaida-chan again…because we're that awesome xD.**

Kaida: kay~~How about Kaito and Shinichi meeting for the first times in years (they haven't met since kids-they are teens now) and they are nervous on how the other would be like? It can turn into KaiShin of course~~

_If you want_

Shimizu: nods nods!

Kaida: You go first-I gave the idea now you start XD

Shimizu: okay~!

Shimizu: **Wounding the scarf more tightly around his neck, Shinichi shifted nervously and glanced at his watch. Anytime now...A small smile tugged at his lips, he'd get to see him again...**

_(Scarf~! I love it!)_

_Kaida__**:**_**Kaito fidgeted behind a tree looking at the boy a few yards away 'that must be him' he thought 'there can only be so many people who look like me'**

**He slowly went over to the other and cleared** **his throat "Hey Shinichi!"**

_Shimizu:_**At the call of his name, Shinichi turned his head to the source and sure enough, a grinning, messy hair magician was there. A warm smile bloomed on his face, "Kaito."**

_Shimizu:_ (dear :3?)

_Kaida:_**Kaito stopped at that smile. It felt so familiar, and he felt happy to see it even though he didn't know why.**

**"Hey so ready for our day together?"**

**"Of course. What are we doing? I don't know Ekoda well." Shinichi said looking around.**

**"Why not get some lunch first?" Shinichi nodded and they went to one of Kaito's favorite cafe-Kaito ordered chocolate everything and Shinichi made a face "That's a lot of chocolate..."**

**Kaito laughed "Of course! It's the best!"**

_(how much time do you have?)_

_Shimizu: (uhm...*counts*)_

_(one hour and a bit more ^^)_

_Kaida:_ (well we will just have to speed things up~)

_Kaida: (stuck?)_

_(if not just keep writing-no need to answer)_

_Shimizu:_**"Really, Kaito, I don't want to deal with a hyper Kaito all day, Okay?" Shinichi said though it was in a fond voice, "I still remember when we were seven and you got all hyper just from an chocolate ice cream...Let's just say, I don't want to recreate the scene again." the detective shook his head and Kaito grinned cheerfully, "No worry~! My chocolate endurance has gone up over these years." Yes, all over these years...how long had it been again? Kaito couldn't bring himself to care, because Shinichi was there and it was all that matter.**

_(phew... your turn~)_

_Kaida__: _**Shinichi smiled at the teen He couldn't help but not, Kaito was just a reassuring person-He made Shinichi at ease even through years have passed since they last saw each other.**

**Once done with their food Shinichi noticed Kaito was still a messy eater.**

**Chuckling he reached over and wiped off some cake from the other's face, right next to his mouth. "You got cake on you." Then realizing what he had done Shinichi froze, hand still near Kaito's mouth.**

**Then with a red face pulled back and mumbled a sorry.**

**'What was he doing?' Shinichi thought to himself.**

_Shimizu:_**As for Kaito, he hurriedly use the napkin to wipe his mouth clean, his cheeks turned a little red but he managed to laugh good-naturally, hoping to erase the sudden tense atmosphere. "So, Shin-chan, where do you want to go?" **

**Shinichi eventually got over his blush and smiled as he suggested going for a movie. Kaito felt a pang of disappointment hit him when the blush was gone completely. He couldn't help but like it when Shinichi's face was tainted with the lovely shade of red, it made him felt special that he was the one who got to see it. Of course,** **he had been reading and doing research about Shinichi, and he refused to call it stalking!. **

**It was kind of easy because Shinichi was famous after all. AND he somehow knew that Shinichi didn't blush or smile often, the other people would only see the collected and calm smirk on the detective's face...And he felt really, really proud that he could still make Shinichi smile and blush even after all these years.**

_(whoa...my longest part xD)_

_Shimizu:_ (...I use 'and' too much eh v^^?)

_Kaida:_**Ah yes, Kaito could remember those days; he would tease the other to no end. Kaito couldn't help it! Shinichi was so cute when he blushed!...Whoa wait one second, cute?...Kaito would have shaken his head if it wasn't for his poker face-he had to face it now-he loved his childhood friend. He loved Shinichi. The thought almost made him blush.**

_(No that part was great! ^^)_

_Shimizu__**:**_**And he was thankful for the Poker Face his dad had taught him. And well, his dad did teach him something else too: When a Kuroba wants something, they get it. Kaito was a good son, right? So he'd just have to follow what his dad had taught him, no?**

**The detective stared and stared as an evil smirk tugged at Kaito's lips.**

_Kaida: (do I go?)_

_Shimizu_**:****At first, the other boy had been almost shy, it made him feel awkward, years could tear people apart, no? But then, he felt like his Kaito, his dear childhood friend had returned.**

_(Now you do~ ^^)_

_Kaida: (gah-what movie should they watch?)_

_Shimizu:_ (uhm...some mysterious kind? or humor kind!)

_Kaida:_**Shinichi was glad, maybe a bit more then he should have been-but he wouldn't think about that.**

**Kaito and Shinichi reached the movie theater and looked at the selection. There was one mystery movie along with a romance one, they went for mystery.**

**Kaito and Shinichi weren't all too happy with the pick though-it was one of those obvious fake ones.**

**Kaito shook his head at the poor effects, he could do SO much better!**

**Shinichi made snide remarks on the movie too, saying things like how easy the mystery was and the hole of logic in it.**

**Some of the remarks made Kaito laugh-the other had a pretty good sense of humor.**

**Kaito was beginning to not regret coming to this movie**

**Seeing Shinichi's humor into play was nice**

_Shimizu:_**Because it made him feel like they were returning to those years, when they were still neighbors and before Kaito had to move to Ekoda with his family. It was reassuring that their friendship did not get weaker during the times they were apart. AND seeing Kaito made the emotions that Shinichi thought had disappeared when Ran told him that she liked someone else, not him, welled up in his chest and he wanted nothing more than to be able to act on them...**

_(hey hey(_

_(Should we make kai-chan comfort Shin-chan?)_

_Kaida: (oohhh i wouldn't mind doing that!)_

_Shimizu: (yup! hurt/comfort is nice *sighs dreamily*)_

_Kaida:_**Kaito noticed the down look on the other's face, he frowned, He liked Shinichi's smile better [even if the slight pout looked sort of cute.] "Oi Shinichi, what's wrong?"**

**Shinichi looked over at Kaito, he shook his head with a sad smile on his face. "It's nothing" he shouldn't worry Kaito over silly things like his love life-Kaito came here for fun not to comfort him.**

**Kaito furrowed his eyebrows, Shinichi was keeping something from him, he decided he didn't like that.**

_Shimizu:_**Slipping his arm around the other's shoulders, he pulled Shinichi into a playful headlock, "C'mon, tell me~! We're best buddies, right~?" Best buddies, that was what they were then but Kaito would make** **sure they'd be more than that. Soon.**

_(We've got another 30 mins~!)_

_Kaida:_**Shinichi yelped, not expecting the sudden contact. He wasn't used to people getting so close, but he didn't mind this time. "Erm...it's nothing really." Shinichi removed himself of Kaito's hold and stepped away a bit. "You don't need to worry about it."**

**Kaito frowned, Shinichi was sad, he needed to fix that. "Come on." Kaito put a hand on the other's shoulder. "Tell me."**

_(Shoot once sec-let me finish)_

_Shimizu:_ (kk ^^)

_Kaida:_**Shinichi looked away from Kaito's determined stare. "Really, I don't want to bother you."**

**"It won't be bothering if I want to know."**

**Shinichi bowed his head, bangs covering his eyes. "I was just thinking of how Ran, my best friend, rejected me, saying she has someone else. I'm happy for her of course but..."**

**Kaito's heart ached, Shinichi looked so dejected, standing alone head down. He needed to fix this, fast.**

_(kay-sorry about that)_

_Shimizu__**:**_**Quickly pulling the other into his arms, Kaito smiled, "hey hey, there's million girls out there are ready to throw themselves at you...So...Well, at least she's honest, ne?" Shinichi laughed, his body trembled a bit against Kaito's, "Yes, she's the most honest and wonderful girl I've ever met..." Sighing, Shinichi hesitantly hugged Kaito back...it felt really warm; he closed his eyes, trying to carve the feeling into his mind...**

_(confession too :3?)_

_Kaida: (of course~)_

_Shimizu:_ (x3~)

_Kaida:_ (me?)

_Shimizu:_ (yup *nods nods*)

_Shimizu: ( keep typing~ I'm going to pack my food-box first~^^)_

_Shimizu: (dear? I'm back)_

_Kaida:_**Kaito froze for the tiniest second feeling Shinichi lean into him. Should he...?...**

**Kaito tightened his hold on Shinichi a bit. "Shinichi...?" Kaito gulped as Shinichi looked up at him. He wanted to look away, but forced himself to look into those eyes, those beautiful blue clear eyes. Steeling himself Kaito said carefully. "I love you Shinichi."**

**Shinichi tensed. "...What?"**

**Kaito spoke quickly "You don't have to accept or say you love me back" 'Even though I really want you to' Kaito thought, then continued "I just wanted to tell you. I know you loved Ran, and might not want to be into a relationship again, you might even not like boys; I'll understand...but don't hate me for this okay? I...I.." Kaito trailed off as his last sentence reached his ears. 'Shinichi might hate me for this...'**

**Seeing the worry in the other's eyes Shinichi spoke quickly. "Of course I wouldn't hate you!" He blurted out without thinking.**

_Shimizu:_**"Uhm..." and he shifted uneasily, "I can't really give an answer right now...but..." he looked up, a soft smile on his lips, "...I think I like you too. But I'm not too sure...so...can you wait for me?"**

_(near the end xD!)_

_Kaida:_**Kaito looked at Shinichi, relieved. "Of course!~" Kaito couldn't help himself, he hugged the other.**

**Shinichi stiffened at the contact. Kaito pulled back a bit. "Opz. Sorry. I'll wait, take your time. You are worth waiting for." Kaito said still holding Shinichi slightly and smiling, smiling a soft but true smile.**

_Shimizu: (me :3?)_

_Kaida:_ (Haha yeah-oh and I can edit again if you want to post)

_Shimizu: (yup, of course ^^)_

_Shimizu__**:**_**"But you know," Kaito began, mischievousness in his voice immediately set Shinichi on guard, "I'm a patient person, yes. But I want something...like..." he tapped his chin in mock thoughtfulness, "...a deposit...to help me wait."**

**"And you want?" Shinichi narrowed his eyes but before he could react, Kaito's lips crashed on his in a chaste kiss that made his face burn up immediately.**

_(*but!)_

_Kaida:_ (me?)

_Shimizu: (*nods happily*)_

_Kaida:_**Shinichi couldn't help but melt into the kiss. It felt so...so right. So perfect. Shinichi let his eyes close. Maybe Kaito wouldn't have to wait for him after all.**

_Shimizu: (uhm...need an ending line? oh scratch that! this is the perfect ending!)_

_(xD)_

_Kaida:_ (really? You can add of course.)

_Shimizu: (nope, I wont~, this's fine!)_

_Kaida:_ (kay~ me edit now then)

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx


	26. Babysitting THE Kaito, Drabble Set 5

**Author's Rant:**

Shimizu:…Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing~*bows*.

Kaito:…why is she so calm?

Shinichi:…it's past 0:00 and can't you see that she is ready to fall off her seat?

Shimizu: ***yawns widely*…I typed this at late night so excuse me for the typos and grammar mistake…*yawns again*. It's because I don't want to let you guy wait for too long, I typed this at *looks at the clock*…0:15, I want to up this the next morning before I have to run for classes…I'll try to up next part of this soon…*grins then passes out, snoring loudly*.**

Kaito: Well, hope you'll enjoy this updates~! And you guy _rock_! We're getting near the lemon~!

Shinichi: **By the way, she decided to make **Insanity** an independent story and so, you won't be seeing its updates here anymore. She posted it, mostly copied and pasted from the old chapters but she added another part at the end in chapter one…so yeah…**

Kaito: **And ****sorry to the readers that want to see insane Kaito, you'll get to see him in action next chappie of the independent story Insanity, promise!**

_Beware of AU, OOC-ness, typos, stupid grammar mistakes ^^._

**Disclaim**: Dun own anything~!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 26: Babysitting (THE Kaito), Drabbles Set 5.<em>

**Lullaby**

"I can't sleep," ten-year-old Kaito groaned as he rolled over and buried his face into the pillow.

Shinichi, who was sitting with has back leaning against the bed's headboard turned another page of the book on his laps absently.

"What do you want me to do then?"

Kaito rolled again to drape himself over Shinichi's laps to stare up at Shinichi with big puppy eyes, "Sing me a lullaby?"

Shinichi stilled then sighed bemusedly, "I can't sing."

"Why not?" Kaito pleaded hopefully, "You've got a real nice voice!"

"That doesn't mean I can sing squirt," Shinichi ruffed Kaito's hair playfully, and Kaito giggled delightfully, trying to catch Shinichi's hands in his small ones, "If I sing…well, you'll probably get nightmares…"

Then his hand stilled as he blinked thoughtfully, "But I can hum, I guess…"

The younger boy brightened up immediately, "Then hum!"

Shinichi smiled and his hand ran through Kaito's hair gently, making the little squirt lean into and he just needed to purr to complete a picture of a content, lazy cat.

And then, Shinichi started.

Softly, his voice echoed in the room, warming up the seemingly cold night and Kaito felt his eyelids drop fast. But he struggled against sleep, because he wanted to hear more of his Shin-niichan's beautiful voice.

Though he fell asleep shortly after that, Shinichi's hand continued to stroke his hair gently and hum quietly until he was sure his little squirt had gotten lost in la la land that he stopped.

Leaning down to place a loving kiss on the head of messy brown hair, Shinichi smiled.

"…Goodnight."

**Acting**

Ran gulped nervously, a blush bloomed on her cheeks as she glanced at Shinichi's hand, which was placed innocently on the kitchen counter. Okay, she'd put her hand over his and pretend that it was an accidentally…maybe he'd look at her softly, soft and romantic music would be played in the background and he'd use that chance to confess to her…or the way around should be fine too…

As for the clueless detective, he was looking intensely at the cookbook, knowing nothing of Ran's plan and her fantasy. Really, ran had come over to cook for him and Kaito again and so, the least he could do was helping her in the kitchen.

He didn't notice Ran's hand, which was trembling with excitement was getting near his…closer and closer…just a bit more…

"Waahh!" a crying nine-year-old Kaito ran into the kitchen with huge teary puppy eyes and process to glomp the living out of Shinichi. And then he was hanging around Shinichi's neck like a monkey.

"A f-finny thing!" he babbled tearfully, "It's in our house!"

Shinichi sighed as he patted Kaito's back gently.

"There there, squirt, there's no fi-"

"Don't say it!"

"-nny thing in our house…"

"But I saw it1 I swear!"

"Okay okay, let me check it out…" Shinichi said, sighing then shooting Ran an apologetic smile.

"I'll be back," he said and left with Kaito hang around his neck.

And Ran stared at his retreating back bewilderingly. Kaito's chin was placed on Shinichi's left shoulder, a cat smirk was on his lips and he stuck his tongue out at her before tightening his arms around Shinichi's neck.

Ran stood still even when Shinichi and Kaito disappeared to the living room.

…what just happened?

**Height**

Shinichi glared at Kaito for the n times that day, making the 16-year-old sweat drop and glance between a glaring Shinichi and the magic show on the tv, wondering what he had done to get such gaze from his dear Shin-chan…

The older man had gone out for some food and when he returned, he had been grumpy ever since.

And suddenly, the 21-year-old man stood up from his seat to storm into the kitchen, leaving Kaito looked at his back in confusion.

Finally, the older man returned with a pan in his hand while the other was placed on his hip.

"Stand up," he ordered coldly and Kaito complied without thinking.

"Uhm…Shin-chan…what are you doing with that…?"

Ignoring Kaito's shaky question, Shinichi looked at Kaito from head to toe with narrowed eyes. Then, after a moment of deafening silence, Shinichi growled, "Stand still, big squirt!"

And he charged at Kaito, "I'm going to hammer you to your original height!"

Kaito paled immediately and jumped out of Shinichi's reach. Funnily, he had never thought that one day, he had to run away and not to, from his Shin-chan…

"Waitaminute! What are you talking about?"

"Two years ago, you only came up to my neck! How come you're taller than me now?" Shinichi hissed and ran after Kaito with the pan in his hand.

"I can't help it!" Kaito yelled back, yelping and ducking as the pan came too near to his head, "I'm a healthy boy that just hits his puberty!" And other than the sudden growth, Kaito got some problems too, you know, _some certain dreams_…

And it was damn hard to hide it from Shinichi since they had been sharing a bed, which didn't help much, that his desired subject was always sleeping so soundly and cutely by his side, he mean, it only worsened the situation…but he was a Kuroba and so, he could manage.

"That's unfair! I'm older than you! So I'm supposed to be taller than you!"

"But Shin-chan!"

**Birthday, Part 1**

It was 21st June and the day had been marked red in his pocket calendar. And the day 4th May too, ever since Kaito learned that he couldn't remember his birthday.

Kaito was going to turn 18 officially and the messy hair had been really excited because he finally got to do 'things that he can't do before. And he had said so with such mischievousness that set off the alarm in Shinichi's head, making the older man wonder what the bigger squirt-what? He demanded a change in nick name when he had turned 17 and bigger squirt would do, had in store for him.

Smiling, Shinichi could almost see the near future.

Kaito was going to come back from his daily exercise session and then, they, the two of them would have a nice dinner together with the cake Shinichi had prepared. They would celebrate Kaito's birthday quietly and homely like they had always done, Kaito would do some magic tricks that were 'for Shin-chan alone~.'

Shinichi was snapped out of his thought as the doorbell rang loudly and he looked up at the clock, 4:45 pm... Kaito shouldn't be home then and Ran wouldn't come over at this hour too, she must be busy cooking for her husband and child.

He hurriedly opened the door and blinked at he was greeted with a flock of beaming students, Kaito's classmates.

"Are you Kaito's caretaker, famous detective, Kudo Shinichi, mister?" the girl with long messy brown hair beamed at him and she reminded her oddly of Ran…

"Uhm…yes?"

"I'm Nakamori Aoko! Can we come in? We've gotto prepare for Kaito's surprised birthday party!" she, Aoko said eagerly and Shinichi blinked.

"Of course," he smiled after a moment and stepped aside to let the teen in.

…Birthday party huh…?

Shinichi stood still for a moment before a wishful, almost sad smile tugged at his lips.

Right, Kaito was 18 already…and he was no longer Shinichi's squirt…Soon enough, he'd be out of college and then, he wouldn't need Shinichi anymore…

Sighing, Shinichi wondered if that was what the parents would feel when they'd realized how grown up their children had been… and right then, he was just like those parents and Kaito was his grown up child…

Time surely flew past…just nine years ago, Kaito was still a little boy that always trailed after him. Then just five years ago, Kaito had been so happy to show him the flower his cactus had bloomed. And then, Kaito was 18, a grown, healthy, honest and good man, enough to take care of himself and his wife.

Shinichi chuckled to himself, geez, he had been thinking too far away again…Kaito was only 18 and it would be at least another 3 years that should Kaito get a wife…come to think of it…he was 23 already, why the heck was he still single…? Just two months ago, Ran, the one that he thought he'd end up with, walked away from his life, hand in hand with another man that could make her happy. He should have been sad, but he didn't. Instead, he felt lighter than he had ever been. It was unfair and somewhat cruel but ever since Ran had married, he felt like he had finally lift off a burden and he was happy, really, to see he finally got her deserved happiness, no longer have to wait for him to make a move and all...

Groaning, Shinichi turned to walk inside, closing the door behind him, he needed to make sure those eager teens wouldn't break anything…

And he completely ignored the feeling that the no parents would have for their children and also, the painful tug at his heart at the thought of Kaito laughing and walking away in white suit with his bride.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Kaito:…you're so cruel *looks at a snoring Shinizu*…a cliff-hanger…?

Shinichi:…why am I still single in this verse?

Kaito:..Btw, this is the picture that got her to start writing the Babysitting Drabbles...she thought she'd share 'because it's damn cute~!', her words...It's from one of Eternal Kid's work and she just loves this group's work, 'always so pretty~,' her words again.

i1184. photobucket. com/albums/z340/iris20895/ava. png remove the space behind the dot ^^.

Kaito and Shinichi:…**well, some reviews would be nice and really, only 11 reviews left to reach 200, guy.**

Kaito: The lemon shall be waiting *winks*.

Shinichi: She has already half way done with it in her notebook, so yeah…Seriously, she's supposed to study for her exams *shakes his head*.

Kaito: **Remember to give her words too! Many, because all of her drabbles have been typed and up. And if you want more of this verse's drabbles, do give her many words. Many words because she'd need back up words too, in case she can't write something.**

**Please read and review~!**


	27. A Cup of Lemon for Christmas

**A Cup of Lemon for Christmas**

**Summary**: …"Kaito, let's have sex." It was rather random but not that Kaito minded, really. Crack…somewhat xD.

**Author's Rant:**

Shimizu: *beams* **Thank you all for taking time to read and review! I'm really grateful and happy! Thank you~! And here the lemon I promised~!**

Shimizu:…okay, this took about two or three buckets of my blood…

Kaito: *curiously*…You write that hot?

Shimizu: Nope, I can't be sure but the blood is from the lemons I read for inspiration *drools as she remembers them*.

Shinichi:…Wow *sarcastically*.

Shimizu: Also, good luck to those, who have exams or are going to have ^^. Wish you all good luck~!

Shimizu: **Anyway~! If I get positive feedbacks for this, around at least ten or so, maybe I'll write another lemon for Gap Years, you know, 'What really had happened that night before Shinichi lost his memories' *winks*.**

_Beware of AU, OOC-ness, typos, and grammar mistakes. __**And M-rated, NC-17**__** for this chappie as two hot guys get on with hot graphic gay sex(Not sure about hot and graphic part though…but just to be safe~), the author's first attempt at writing lemon. Be warned x3.**_

**Disclaim**: Nope. Never have and never will~!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 27: A Cup of Lemon for Christmas.<em>

…It was a nice evening; the weather wasn't too cold even though it was nearly the end of December.

Shinichi was curling up against Kaito as they shared a light blanket while sitting on the couch in the living room. The detective was reading and the magician, sometime thief, was watching TV and messing around with his KID's gadgets.

Releasing a sigh, Shinichi glanced up at Kaito then back to his book, it was oblivious that he wasn't really focusing on the book.

Kaito snuck a glance at his partner and frowned as Shinichi seemed to be troubled with something…and he felt slightly hurt that Shinichi didn't trust him enough to share it with him, they had been together for nearly a year already.

The sound of the book slammed close startled Kaito out of his thought, and he looked up to see Shinichi untangle himself from him and the blanket to head off the room.

And when he came back, Kaito stared in confusion as Shinichi looked slightly flushed.

"Shin-chan…are you okay?"

"Kaito," Shinichi began, ignoring the concerned question, his voice was a bit strained and oddly slur and somehow, it sent Kaito a shiver. And what came out of Shinichi's mouth the next seconds wasn't what Kaito had expected or thought he would one day hear his detective say.

"Let's have sex."

Kaito blinked stupidly, "Huh?"

Right, he'd need to go and see the doctor soon, his hearing must have some trouble because seriously, Shinichi didn't just suggest having sex, did he?

"I said, let's have sex."

Okay, his hearing definitely needed to be checked…he'd think of it the next day, Kaito had to check on Shinichi first.

"What's with this sudden saying, Shin-chan?" Kaito got up, made a move to come near Shinichi however, the detective beat him to it as he marched toward Kaito and shoved him back on the couch.

And the magician looked up with wide eyes as Shinichi began to unbutton his shirt slowly. Kaito swallowed hard as his cheeks heated up.

As for the detective, the sly smirk that Kaito had come to love so much was present on his lips as he took his sweet time to undress himself, it was like Shinichi was giving him a private strip tease and damn…it was hot, Kaito could feel his cock twitch in anticipation.

And after discarding his light blue shirt on the floor, Shinichi leaned in slowly, one knee placed between Kaito's legs and his hand trailed up the magician's front teasingly to his bare neck and then to his lips to tap the lower lip gently.

"Soooo…" purring, Shinichi let his fingertips traced Kaito's lip flirtingly, "…Will you take me, Kai. to ? All. The. Way?"

Not letting the magician have enough time to process the information, let alone form an answer, Shinichi pressed his lips against Kaito's in a fervent kiss. His tongue poked at between Kaito's lips, asking impatiently for an entrance, hand slipped around a frozen Kaito's shoulder while the other trailed down the magician's arm to twine his fingers with the limp hand's.

And Kaito, our favorite magician thief had his brain completely shut up the moment Shinichi's soft lips pressed against his. Of course they had fooled around but it was mostly from Kaito and they had never got too far, nerve gone all the way…and really, Kaito never thought that one day, Shinichi would be this bold and forward…asking Kaito to take him, all the way too.

The thought made him even more excited.

But then again, why bother thinking when Shinichi's warm, shirtless body was so near his, when Shinichi's lips were asking for a dance that he would gladly take part it. Not wasting another second, Kaito tightened his hand around Shinichi's, one arm snake around Shinichi's waist to pull him even closer to him.

When he opened his lips, the detective's tongue immediately slide into his mouth and he groan as the taste hit him…Shinichi tasted acrid, bitter yet sweet at the same time…like alcohol…

…Wait…alcohol?

Violet eyes snapped open, when had he closed them?, as realization hit him. He immediately pushed Shinichi away, yet still kept him at an arm length.

His partner was panting hard, his cheeks were tainted with a lovely shade of red and those brilliant blue eyes were clouded with hazy lust.

Kaito gulped, his dear, dear detective looked completely ravishing right then and he wanted nothing more than to act on his desire, take Shinichi right then and there.

But…he didn't want their special loving relationship to get destroyed by meaningless lust and sexual desire.

"Shinichi…" he began, gazing into the foggy blue eyes seriously, "Are you drunk?"

Shinichi blinked and then his eyebrows furrowed together in annoyance as he struggled to wrap his arms around Kaito's neck again.

"I am…but not…" he whispered hotly into Kaito's ear, "…Just enough to do this with you…"

The magician groaned pleasantly as a wet, hot tongue darted out to trace his earlobe slowly. Shinichi shifted to get more comfortable and his thigh pressed harder against a certain place that made Kaito groan again.

Hell, if Shinichi wanted it as much as he did, Kaito'd give it to him. And it'd be Shinichi's fault for starting thing and seducing him!

And it was Shinichi's turn to moan deliciously as Kaito's mouth latched onto his neck, and the detective titled his head to side to give his partner more access.

The magician's sly tongue trailed across the detective's jaw line, his arms slipped around Shinichi's narrow hips, one hand ran up to tangle with the usual neat black hair, messing it up while the other traced Shinichi's spine slowly.

Shinichi's arms which were curling around Kaito's neck slowly untangled themselves to slither down his partner's front to come to the hem of Kaito's shirt. His hands rubbed the bare skin there for a moment before grabbing the said hem, he pulled the shirt off.

They parted for about one or two seconds for Kaito to take off his shirt completely and then, hands were touching and lips were meeting for another burning and desperate kiss, tongues slithered against each other and teeth clashed noiselessly.

And even in his haze, lust-clouded mind, Kaito still managed to find the situation funny, really.

When they parted for air and lips were still pressed lightly together, the magician chuckled breathlessly, making his detective blink in confusion.

And Kaito whispered huskily, his breath fanned Shinichi's lips hotly

"…I like it when you get like this, Shin-chan…."

He purred and Shinichi could feel the bare chest under his palms vibrate, "…just indescribable sexy…"

Shinichi dropped his eyelids halfway down to glance at Kaito, his swallowed lips quirked up into a sly smirk before he leaned in to give his idiotic (but cunning and handsome as hell) partner a chaste kiss at the corner of his mouth.

His knee pressed harder against Kaito's certain place, reminding the magician of his condition.

"Well, I'm glad so…"

"We totally should get you drunk more often," Kaito shook his head in amusement before his hand were moving again, one brought Shinichi down for another burning kiss, his other hand traced Shinichi's spine to slip past his pants' elastic waistband before his hand slipped in completely and the detective raised his hips up, allowing Kaito more access.

Grinning, Kaito trailed his mouth down Shinichi's throat, skimming across Shinichi's Adam apple then to the side of his neck where he enthusiastically left a love bite there.

Which he got a hard yank on his hair in respond.

"…I still have work tomorrow," Shinichi grumbled and Kaito draped his tongue over the bite apologetically.

"You sure you want to go to work?" Kaito asked, raising an eyebrow as his hand groped the detective's cheek ass tightly, getting a moan from his partner's lips.

"Skew work," Shinichi finally decided, a cat grin spread across his face and Kaito groaned eagerly.

"That's my Shin-chan~."

And with easy skill, Kaito swiftly flipped them both over so that he was then looming over Shinichi, who was lying on the couch.

The detective blinked when the cold air hit his lower part and as Kaito winked and grinned wolfishly down at him, Shinichi's eyes dropped halfway in annoyance.

Glancing up, he slipped one arm around Kaito's shoulders to pull him down for a sloppy kiss before biting hard on the magician's lower lip, resulting his partner pulling back with a hiss of pain.

"Shin-chaaaaaan~~~," Kaito winced, nursing his bitten lip with his tongue, "What was that for?"

"For taking away my fun with that stupid magic trick of your," Shinichi replied dryly.

"My magic is art! Art! I tell you!" Kaito huffed before a dangerous smirk bloomed on his face and his eyes glinted an evil gleam, immediately, it set Shinichi's alarm off, warning him that danger was near...but also, the danger was not a bad one, rather, it was an excited danger that sent a shiver down his spine.

Hand trailing down Shinichi's front, Kaito narrowed his eyes, "You're going to pay for that little stunt you pull, Shin-chan…" he whispered and the detective gulped nervously, regretting biting Kaito's lip already.

Cerulean eyes opened wide as he felt something-a ribbon- wrapped around the base of his hardening cock, not too tight but he was sure that it was enough to restrain his will-come release.

"Kaito! I-" an apologize or whatever he was about to say, to make Kaito remove that cruel ribbon, was cut off mercilessly as the magician crushed his lips against his.

Shinichi groaned and moaned and made pleased sounds as he lost himself in the kiss, not realizing that his arms were then being restrained above his head, until they parted for air that he knew.

"Damn you," he cursed and damn, damn, damn, damn! The stupid thief had the nerve to grin like that too!

"Tsk, tsk, Shin-chan~. Cursing isn't nice," Kaito wriggled his eyebrows in amusement, and he was really proud that he managed to get such reaction out of the usually calm and collected detective, "It's a bad behavior."

He leaned down again, "And bad behaviors get punished."

That only got a heated glare from Shinichi but he ignored it, his lips moved against Shinichi's again and the detective's back arched off the couch as Kaito's hand found his cock. The precum that was caused by their earlier teasing touches was certainly helping Kaito a lot right then.

Kaito groaned as the sweet and pleased sounds his partner was making made his heart beat faster and his own hardened flesh demanded attention.

…which it got as Shinichi's knee rose up to rub it through his pants.

Kaito hummed an approving sound and rewarded Shinichi with a painfully slow stroke which dragged a half pleased, half annoyed moan out of the detective's lips.

Shinichi's knee continued its work while his other leg wrapped around Kaito's waist, his toes worked at Kaito's elastic waistband to tug the pants down, all the while, their mouths remained locked in a desperate and passionate kiss, a messy mess of salvia tongues and teeth.

The detective managed to pull Kaito's pants down to his mid-thighs and Kaito's breath hitched as Shinichi's knee touched him directly while the other foot's biggest toe traced the crack of his ass curiously.

Violet eyes snapped open and Kaito pulled back to catch the curious leg at the ankle as the curious toe was about to touch something-somewhere.

"Ah-ah, no touching there, naughty Shin-chan~," Kaito grinned, his cheeks, was did Shinichi's, were still tainted with a nice red blush and their bodies were coated with sweat.

Shinichi simply stared up at him, a challenging smirk in place and Kaito's violet eyes narrowed.

"You are asking for it, Shin-chan," he growled, almost feral and Shinichi laughed bemusedly.

"Under the cushion above my head," the detective mumbled, making Kaito blink out of his feral state in confusion but he complied nonetheless, reaching up to search under the cushion.

And he came up with a tube of lube.

He blinked and blinked while Shinichi glanced up in amusement.

Then Kaito laughed, leaning down to bump their foreheads together, "How long have you prepared for this?"

"Long enough that I don't want to wait anymore," Shinichi purred, hands brought Kaito closer to nip on his partner's collar bone and the magician again felt his blood rushed faster to a certain place.

Ah, damn it, it was their first time and seriously, Kaito wanted it to be much much slower and memorable but with the condition and sex-driven minds of both parties, he was sure it'd be unforgettable, even if it wasn't what he had expected and wanted.

But who care? Because Kaito certainly didn't care, _couldn't care_ right then as he pressed his finger coated lube into Shinichi's tight asshole, making the detective writher and moan beneath him and that was what Kaito could think and care about.

The second and third fingers soon followed the first, Kaito searched Shinichi's face for any show of pain but it seemed the detective only got pleasure from it….seriously, his Shin-chan must be a masochist.

And then Shinichi was all ready for it. Kaito sucked in a deep breath, placing both of Shinichi's long and pale legs over his elbows as he hesitantly placed himself into place which made Shinichi frowned in impatience.

Shinichi decided to take the matter in his hands as he pushed back and they both groaned in pleasure and panted hard as Kaito's head was in. Slowly, the magician made his way inside completely, leaning down and bracing on his arms as he pressed a wet kiss to the side of Shinichi's forehead and those long and tone legs slipped to wrap around his waist tightly.

The muscle around his cock tightened and Kaito groaned into Shinichi's ear, damn…it felt good, too good to be inside his Shinichi, his detective. And certainly much much better than _those dreams_ he had, that had haunted him for many sleepless nights, making him writher in pleasure as his fingers stroked himself, imaging that it was Shinichi's hand or maybe the tight carven his cock was deep inside right then.

"Shinichi…" he breathed hotly against Shinichi's cheek and pulled out just to push in again, his hand ran through Shinichi's once neat hair and mussed it up even more as he went in and out faster and faster. His hand found Shinichi's cock again to rub its head, smearing the precum on his thumb and it made the detective arched up, pressing their bodies closer.

"K-Kaito…" Shinichi moaned, panting hard, "…Ribbon…take that off…"

…oh, he almost forgot about that, Kaito grinned against Shinichi's neck then nipped the side and his Adam apple, licking the sweat away as his hand trailed down slowly, taking his time to tug the cloth off which got him a harsh bite on his shoulder…and damn, he was sure he was a masochist too, right then anyway, since it didn't hurt but got him even more excited…though he knew it was going to throb painfully the next day, not that he cared then.

A few more thrusts and they reached their limit soon enough, Kaito collapsed on Shinichi, panting harshly and still burying deep inside his partner as he released.

His mind was numb and pleasure-frozen as white danced in front of his eyes but he could still hear a long, breathless moan from Shinichi as sticky white liquid coated his and his partner's abdomens.

And then Kaito was a mass of limp as he managed to undo Shinichi's arms restrain and he collapsed completely on top of his detective, face buried into the nook of his neck as he rode off his pleasure's strike.

He could feel Shinichi's arms came to wrap around him and his own arm managed to snatch the light blanket, which had fallen on the floor during their excited sex session, to drape around himself and Shinichi.

"That was wow…." He chuckled, raising his head up just enough to look at Shinichi in the eyes.

The detective's eyes had already got a sleepy look in them as he smiled and brought Kaito down for a sweet kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Kaito."

Shinichi whispered against Kaito's lips and he watched in amusement as the magician's eyes widened in realization.

Then a small, sincere smile tugged at Kaito's lips, "…Thank you Shin-chan…that was the best gift I can hope for…"

And he buried his head into Shinichi's neck again, laughing quietly and the detective inhaled sharply the musky and sweaty smell of his lover.

And the two lovers fell into the arms of sweet dream.

Outside, the snow began to fall.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Shimizu:** I offer you all exactly 2784 words of lemon, so I do think I deserve to get reviews to tell me how I did the lemon, no?**

**Review people~! And next Babysitting'll be up~! Hold your breath, dears, drama is about to come~!**

Shimizu: *wipes forehead* so how was it? *also fans herself*. So yeah, that was Shinichi's gift to Kaito and my early gift to you all as I'm about to lessen my writing time to study for exams…ten exams for ten subjects that I'm studying x.x. I know my life sucks…

Kaito: Hm…quiet hot…though…at the first part…I felt like I was going to be raped by Shin-chan…

Shinichi: *snorts*.

Shimizu:…Ah, that~! It's because I don't like whining or whimpering ukes much…even though I liked them before but, time change, people change, right *shrugs*. I'd say I prefer badass or clueless or badass _and_ clueless ukes now *grins*.

Kaito: Right! *grins* maybe I'll let you watch us to get more writing material? *suggestive tone*.

Shimizu: You will? *excited*

Shinichi: No, he won't. I'll make sure of that. *deadpan*.

Shimizu and Kaito:…killjoy *mumbles*.

Shimizu:…Some funny facts: I blushed bright red the entire time I typed and wrote this. And I can't type the word 'sex' without pausing for at least a minute, in my notebook, it was 'smex' xD. And then the word 'cock', can't type too so I typed 'member' instead then used the 'find and replace' tool in Word to correct that xD.

**Read and Review~!**


	28. Babysitting, Drabbles Set 6 and Omake

**Author's Rant:**

Shimizu: **I'm glad that you guy like the lemon ^3^. And I'll write another, for sure. But it'll take a long time because, seriously, I spend more time on writing lemon than writing a chapter story. 'Cause lemon's a challenge to my descriptive skill…which I'm really bad at… Still, thank you all for reading and taking time to review! I'm really grateful for it!**

Kaito: _And thanks, Saia-chan, for suggesting the words! She's got idea for some words that you offer and so, in the next installments of Babysitting, there'll be the drabbles that written from your words!_

Shimizu_: Also~! Thank Kagari-chan for betaing this! If there's still typos and mistakes, that would be my fault fot chnaging some after she betaed this v^^._

Shinichi:…Hope you all will enjoy this update.

_Beware of AU, OOC-ness and typos and grammar mistakes! _

**Disclaim**: Nope~! I don't own anything~!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 28: Babysitting (THE Kaito), Drabbles Set 6 and Omake: Gatherings of Madness. <em>

**Birthday, Part 2**

**…**

"Kudo-san, can I ask you a question?" the messy haired girl, Aoko, asked timidly as she and Shinichi were preparing the drink while the others decorated the living room.

"Uhm, sure?" Shinichi replied, blinking as he placed the strawberry juice on the kitchen's counter. They were all of legal age, yes, but the detective wasn't going to have drunk teenager in his house…it'd be a disaster.

"You've been taking care of Kaito for a long time, right?" Aoko asked and when Shinichi nodded, the girl continued nervously. "So…Do you know what kind of girl Kaito likes?"

Shinichi stilled…what kind of girl did Kaito like eh…? He honestly had no idea, Kaito never told him about his preferences or love related troubles after all.

"Uhm…" he looked up thoughtfully, "He probably likes strong, sincere and honest girls…" Well, that was his ideal girl, not Kaito's, but he figured that Kaito would have similar tastes…. Probably….

"So, do you think I have a chance?" Aoko began again, biting her lower lip.

"…Chance? For what?" _Oh Shin-chan…how clueless can you be?_

And apparently, the girl thought the same as she stared at him unbelievingly then blinked.

"I mean," she giggled quietly at his obliviousness, "Do you think there is any chance that Kaito will fall for me?"

'_Ah…that.'_ Shinichi smiled, "Yes, I think so."

He ignored the aching feeling in his chest when he saw the way the girl beamed. Damn, what was this troublesome feeling?

**…**

Shinichi decided that it was fun, the surprise birthday party, he mean.

Because, seriously, seeing Kaito blink stupidly in honest surprise when the confetti burst in front his face as he opened the front door was an amusing sight.

"Happy Birthday~!" the students cheered happily and Kaito blinked some more before a wide grin tugged at his lips.

"Why, thank you all for the trouble you've gone through for me," the messy haired boy grinned cheerfully and he waltzed into the house. The rest of the students followed him as they cheered loudly.

Shinichi sighed at his spot at the staircase's bottom then his eyes caught Kaito's for a moment before the younger boy turned away again.

'…_Well…'_ Shinichi turned to walk up the stairs. Parents shouldn't involve themselves in their children's birthday party and as he was Kaito's caretaker, that made him the bigger squirt's parent too.

'…_Happy Birthday, bigger squirt…'_

**…**

Yet still, Shinichi just couldn't stay in his room. Something in him just constantly nagged at him, telling him to come downstairs.

Eventually Shinichi gave into the nagging feeling, telling himself that he was just making sure the teenagers weren't destroying his house.

And from where he was standing on the staircase, Shinichi could perfectly see Kaito's friends happily playing and joking around. Kaito was too…but…

A frown made its way onto Shinichi's face as he saw the way Kaito carried himself. Yes, he was grinning, making joke and generally being a class clown but Shinichi knew better than to be fooled.

Kaito was clearly was annoyed…and the detective really had no idea why.

And then his curiosity peaked as the messy haired girl, Aoko, took hold of Kaito's arm and dragged him off, much to the others' delighted cheers. They remained in the room and didn't follow the pair…but Shinichi did. And he blamed it on his detective's instinct.

**(First) Kisses**

Aoko dragged Kaito to the back yard and Shinichi followed suit. From his hiding place, he could see Aoko shift and look down nervously.

An easy grin was on Kaito's face as Shinichi heard him encourage her to tell him what she wanted.

Shinichi's blue eyes then widened as Aoko suddenly tiptoed up to press her lips against _his_ squirt's in a chaste kiss. He turned and walked away quickly, one hand held over his chest, gripping his shirt while his vision blurred around the edges as he made his way back towards the house and upstairs again.

He didn't notice the pair of violet eyes looked at his direction as he walked away.

**…**

Shinichi pulled the covers around himself tighter as he heard Kaito's classmates bid him goodbye and goodnight as they started to leave.

The party was over and Shinichi sighed as the comforting silence once again returned to the mansion. He liked silence better.

Moments later, the bedroom door creaked open and Shinichi felt the mattress dip and soon enough, someone was under the covers with him and arms came to wrap around his waist as the person snuggled to him. The warm body that was pressing against his back was familiar enough…and he found it oddly safe and comforting…until the image of Aoko pressing her lips against _his_ flashed back into his mind.

"…Are you awake?" Kaito, his squirt, murmured against the back of his neck and Shinichi stayed quiet, pretending to be asleep.

The arms around him tightened and Kaito released a sigh as he buried his face into the back of Shinichi's neck. His breath fanned the sensitive skin and Shinichi tried desperately to calm his speeding heart down.

The detective waited until Kaito's breathing evened out before untangling the arms around his middle and getting off the bed.

Looking back at Kaito's sleeping face with a soft smile, Shinichi turned to silently make his way toward the kitchen, where he proceeded to take a carefully wrapped up cake out. He didn't bother to turn the lights on.

Unwrapping the cake, Shinichi stared at the poorly decorated cake that he had spent the entire previous afternoon making… but it seemed that Kaito wouldn't need it anymore. After all, the cake his friends had brought to the party was much bigger and prettier.

He guessed he'd have to throw it away since he wasn't really fond of sweet things and there was no need for the cake anymore.

Shinichi's finger unconsciously swiped up some icing and he raised the finger to his lips.

Mh…sweet.

And the lights were suddenly turned on, startling Shinichi.

And he turned around with finger still in his mouth to see Kaito standing there, arms folded on his chest and leaning against the door's frame with an amused expression on his face.

"Ah-ah, Shin-chan. Eating my cake without letting me know. How mean of you," Kaito whined while grinning mischievously. And the finger left Shinichi's mouth to flew to his side as he shifted uneasily.

"Uhm…I only wanted to see how it tasted…"

Kaito raised an eyebrow in amusement and he walked toward Shinichi slowly.

"You know, Aoko confessed to me earlier," he said, eyes bored into Shinichi's blue ones, "And who told you that I like strong, sincere and honest girls?"

"Uhm…"

"Well, I don't. I don't even like girls in general," he smirked and Shinichi felt his cheeks burn hotly as he backed off nervously until his back touched the kitchen's counter. He had nowhere to run. Wait, why was he thinking about running? It was just Kaito, why should he run?

"…You don't?"

And Kaito ignored Shinichi's oh-so clever response as he loomed over his caretaker. He placed his hands on the counter, just beside Shinichi's waist, effectively trapping the detective.

"Is that my birthday present?" Kaito asked and Shinichi nodded dumbly even though he had no idea what Kaito was referring to.

"Then I want a taste."

With that said, he pressed his lips against Shinichi's, moving slowly first before his tongue forced its way into the detective's mouth. His Shin-chan tasted sweet and Kaito couldn't help but press his lips harder against the detective's, wanting more of his Shin-chan's sweet taste. Naturally, Kaito couldn't help but feel quite pleased when a soft moan escaped Shinichi's mouth.

Moments later, they parted and Shinichi's cheeks were bright red as he gasped for air.

Kaito stilled for a moment before licking his lips in delight.

"Mh, sweet, just as I expected."

And Shinichi blinked stupidly at him before his face turned even _redder_.

Kaito laughed and his arms came up to wrap around Shinichi tightly, his laughter echoed in the mostly empty mansion. He couldn't stop laughing, and he didn't know why. Maybe it was because he was afraid or maybe it was because he was hopeful. Or maybe it was both. He just did the thing that he'd always wanted to do and he had afraid of the consequences, all this time.

But when Shinichi's arms hesitantly came to rest loosely around him and his face buried into Kaito's shoulder that Kaito's fear disappeared altogether.

He had his answer. And there were still so many things ahead of them and this relationship. But he just couldn't bring himself to care when he now finally had the man he loved in his arms, finally loving him back.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Shimizu:…Okay, only two drabbles but well…they're long, aren't they? So yeah ^^~!

Kaito: Finally some KaiShin action!

Shimizu: For those who want KaiShin action~!

Shinichi:…It seems rush to me…

Shimizu: Well! It's drabble for God's sake~! I can't do anything about it! The plot bunnie just force me to stop there and leave the rest to the reader's imagination~! **Next we'll go back to younger Kaito for fluff and fluff~! **

**And to the Omake~! This was born when I was reading the ficcie 'The Room' from Dragoon-sama's _Chatty Plunnies_ series! Cause, really, if she can throw her characters and Koorii's characters into a room then I can too~! ...though the credit for the idea still belongs to the two amazing authors there ^^. Hope you'll enjoy~!**

**OMAKE (casts: Kuroba Kairi (The Dark Knight), Kuroba Kaito (You and I), KID (Reapers), Kuroba Kaito (Babysitting), Kuroba Kaito (Wings), Clover (Alluring Secret) and finally, Kuroba Kaito (Insanity).)**

"Gyaaaaaaaaaah!" Kairi screamed at the top of her lungs at the ground came closer and closer. Damn it, where was her Darkie Shinning Armor Knight when she needed him!

She was in her school uniform, and so, there was no hang glider for her to use, and all the tricks she had on her right at the moment would be able to help her…

"Wahhhhhhh!" The 12-year-old Kaito from the Babysitting-verse was falling along with her and Kairi winced, rubbing her ear.

"You're too loud!" she yelled at him and the squirt glared at her, "You're not any better!" he yelled back and they glared at each other before bursting out laughing.

Wings Kaito was flapping his arms wildly, a big grin on his face, "Look! I'm flying!"

KID from Reapers gave him a deadpan look, "We all are." And the Kaito from Insanity-verse closed his eyes as he fell freely.

"…this kinda reminds me of Alice in Wonderland…" the Kaito from You and I-verse tapped his chin thoughtfully, and in a puff of pink smoke, he was in Alice's full attire, wig, clothes and all…

All the other Kaitos glanced at him bemusedly before they landed rather painfully. Wings Kaito landed first, the KID landed on him and insane Kaito followed suit, and finally, You and I Kaito landed on top, knocking more of air out of Wings Kaito and making the Kaitos below him groan in pain.

Only Kairi and squirt Kaito didn't land on the pile as arms came to warp around their middles and pulled them up, white beautiful wings flapped gently around them.

Kairi and squirt Kaito raised their heads up to look into gentle violet eyes of Alluring Secret Kaito, aka Clover, who smiled softly at them.

The three of them landed gracefully on the ground, Kairi and squirt Kaito bowed a 'thank you' at Clover, who shook his head.

"That's not fair," KID whined as he untangled himself from…himself?

"Right! Why didn't you pull us up too?" You and I Kaito followed suit, his Alice's attire disappeared sometime during the fall.

"I don't have enough strength," Clover answered softly, his sad and sorrowful violet eyes made the others shift uneasily…there was a Kaito who could be that layoff and sad eh…?

"And I chose to help those two because Kairi is a girl and this Kaito is still a child. Please understand."

KID huffed, "But they are still Kaitos."

Clover only shook his head while Kairi waved her hand in dismiss, "C'mon, don't get jealous that I have boobs and you all don't."

"Ah-ah, I can fix that right now," You and I Kaito winked and squirt Kaito grinned.

"Disguises don't count, nii-san," he retorted and high-fived with Kairi while the rest shook their heads in amusement.

And then they noticed Insane Kaito sitting quietly at the room's corner, and they all turned to him concernedly. Clover came to crouch down in front of him.

"What's wrong?" the angel asked softly and insane Kaito looked up, blinking innocently.

"The walls are all black…" the insane patient answered just as softly and the others looked around in wonder.

"And?" KID raised an eyebrow behind his monocle and a wide grin sliced across insane Kaito's face.

"My blood will be hard to see on the black walls."

And the rest stepped back nervously, save for Clover, who stayed still.

"So~," Wings Kaito laughed awkwardly, hoping to erase the sudden tense atmosphere, "How did we all end up here?"

All the Kaitos blinked at each other then with bright, identical grins, they chorused happily.

"Bunny Shinichi~."

Clover didn't join in the chorus but he did nod in confirmation.

**…..**

Somewhere else…

A cackling girl with a pair of thick glasses and short black hair was staring at a screen that showed the seven Kaitos.

Soon enough, the door behind her slammed closed and a grumpy Shinichi walked in, throwing the bunny ears on the table.

"Welcome back~!" the girl chirped cheerfully, "And thanks for luring them in."

"I still have no idea why I agreed to help you…" the grumpy detective said as he slumped down on the chair to the girl's left.

"Where's Kaito?"

"Still luring the detectives."

"Oh."

**…..**

Back to the Kaitos…

"We do know about romance!" KID folded his arms at his chest and said seriously, all the male Kaitos nodded in agreement.

Kairi snorted, "Really? Your perverted comments aren't romantic." She said, making KID step back nervously. Then the only girl turned to Wings Kaito, who pointed at himself questioningly, "Yes, you." Kairi said calmly.

"Asking him to be your mate without at lease a rose or a candle lit dinner. You call that romance?" and Wings Kaito scratched the back of his head, grinning sheepishly.

"And you," Kairi pointed at insane Kaito, who blinked innocently at her, "Drawing hearts with blood on walls isn't really romantic. In fact," she stepped back hurriedly as an insane wide grin tugged at the patient's lips, "…It's creepy…"

Then she spun around to face Squirt Kaito cheerfully, "You're still just a child. What do you know about romance?"

Squirt Kaito huffed childishly, "I know plenty!"

"Warding off his fangirls and not making any moves to get him. I'd say that's childish," Kairi snorted and smirked victoriously as the boy turned away in defeat.

"Your cases are romantic enough," she nodded approvingly at You and I Kaito and Clover, "Yours is cute," You and I Kaito flashed her a bright grin at that.

"And yours is so touching and sad…" her eyes watered a bit at she turned to the angel who smiled gently back.

"And so!" she whipped around proudly, "I, Kuroba Kairi, shall do you all a favor~!"

"I will teach you guys a lesson about romance~!"

KID snorted, "We don't need lessons from someone who forces kisses on him."

"Forced kisses are romantic!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

So…yeah… **Read and Review~!**


	29. Family Dear, Day 1

**A/R**: Thank you all for reading and reviewing last chapter ^^! Thank you~!

We're heading into a new AU world ^^! Guess we'll go back to Babysitting next… here the words for next drabbles :3, let's see who can grasp my ideas with these~: Wound, Scarf (I love this~! *Hugs* her bright green scarf that her mother gave her almost two years ago), Secrets and Snow…maybe Key too, if I feel like ~^^! **And no worry Cinderella-chan~! I'll be sure to write at least one of your words, darlin~! *blows kisses and smoochies*.**

…And if you're wondering, Kai-chan and Shin-chan are currently busy making out so they can't make appearances here~! *paddles off to see where the boys are…silently hoping she can walk on them kissing or doing things*.

_Beware of AU, OOC-ness and typos and grammar mistakes! _

**Disclaim**: Nope~! I don't own anything~!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 29: Family Dear, Day 1.<em>

"…yes…I killed her…" the man then hung his head low under the detective's cold blue eyes. And he obediently held his hands out to be cuffed by the police.

"Good job, Kudo-kun!" Megure-keibu laughed and patted the detective's shoulder good naturally.

"It was nothing," Kudo Shinichi smiled then he bowed, "If you'll excuse me, I have another thing to tend to right now, Keibu."

"Ah, of course! Go ahead, leave everything to me!" the old inspector said and Shinichi smiled at him one last time before heading off to the room's corner, where his partner, Kuroba Kaito was sitting, with two children in his arms.

"…How are they doing?" Shinichi asked attentively as he sat down beside his partner and looked at the sleeping twins.

"Fine I guess…" Kaito said softly and Shinichi fought the urges to hug his partner in fear of disturbing the twins' sleep.

"How's Kagamine-san doing?"

"…She died…" Kaito bit his lower lip, "And she wanted us to take care of her children…"

"…Well, I'm not going to deny her wish…"

"…Thank you Shin-chan…"

That day, Kagamine Tiaram who was the magician's best assistant and friend died of losing too much blood. She was murdered by her very own husband, who killed her because of his jealousy. And her children, Kagamine Len and Rin were placed into the famous high school detective Kudo Shinichi's and Kuroba Kaito's care as the young mother's will.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

**Morning **

The dark room was lift up dimly as the sunlight sneak through the crack of the curtains, hoping to also light up the said room.

Two lumps on the bed groaned as they snuggled closer, seeking warmth that they knew their partners could offer.

…and then, the door slammed open, two blond children, no older than five, ran into the room excitedly. The little boy ran to the window to pull the curtains open while his twin sister jumped on the bed, landing right on our dear magician's abdomen, and he could only voice a surprised yelp before the living was knocked out of him, the girl giggled childishly at his dramatic show.

"Good morning~! Papa, mama~!" she cheered and her other half climbed on the bed to shake the detective's shoulder.

"Wakie, mama! I want natto for breakfast~!" he shook harder and his blue eyes showed an excited gleam.

Another pair of blue, much darker ones, cracked open as the detective slowly sat up, coming to the living world. His partner also sat up, making the girl fall back onto his covered laps, giggling happily while doing so.

"Well…" Kaito groaned yet a small amused smiled was on his lips, "…Thank you for your rather enthusiastic wake up call…"

"You're welcome, papa~!" the twins chorused happily and their parents could only smile.

* * *

><p>"I want orange for dessert~!" Rin said as she tried to swallow a mouthful of food.<p>

"Okay," Shinichi smiled and used a napkin to wipe at Len's mouth's corner.

"I want banana! Banana!" Len followed his sister's example and Shinichi nodded.

"Okay."

"I want Shinichi for dessert~!" Kaito happily chorused after the twins and he leered at Shinichi, who shot him an amused glance.

"Along with fish?" the detective countered and the twins watched in amaze as their papa leapt from his seat to glue himself on the ceiling in less than a second.

"Don't say it! What if those horrible creatures come for real!"

Shinichi only shook his head in amusement and the twins looked at each other, mischief in their eyes as they looked up at Kaito.

"Come forth~! Fishie~!"

"Fishie~! Fishie~! Fishie~!"

And Shinichi calmly ate his breakfast as Kaito crawled all over the ceiling, trying to get away from the twins, who ran after him excitedly.

"Spider-fishie-man~! Papa's awesome~!"

"It's Fishie Spider man~!"

"Nuh-uh! Spider Fishie man!"

"No way! I say Fishie Spider man!"

"Shin-chaaaaaaaan! Save meeeeeeeeeee!"

**Bonus~!**

"Look Shin-chan~! They are going to say something!" Kaito said excitedly as he looked at the two toddlers in the cradle.

"Really?" Shinichi asked, looking happy as he also leaned in to get a closer look.

The girl, Rin blinked up at Kaito then a wide toothless grin tugged at her lips.

"Dada! Dada!" she giggled and her brother followed suit.

"Shin-chan…" Kaito with his teary eyes turned to Shinichi dramatically, "They call me Dada~! Did you hear that? I'm the happiest Dada in the world!" and then he wept in happiness…does that make sense?

Shinichi only shot him a bored glance before he looked back at the twins, hoping they would call him so too.

This time, it was Len, the boy, who held his arms out to him, as if wanting to be held. Shinichi smiled gently then let the boy held on his finger.

"Mama!" the girl cheered as she also grasped on his finger.

And everything froze…until Kaito's laughter broke it.

"Mama~! They call you mama! How fitting~!" and then he was rolling in the floor, laughing his head off.

Shinichi shot him an annoyed glare then turned back to the twins desperately.

"C'mon, it's Papa," he almost begged the twins, his manhood was being insulted, damn it!

"Or Tou-san, or Daddy, anything, dears…just not that word!"

"Mama! Mama!" the twins giggled and continued…it seemed they didn't hear the desperate in their 'Mama's voice…

Shinichi could only groan in distress while Kaito continued to laugh.

xxxxxX TBC Xxxxxx

**Natto: "a fermented soybean that's really slimy/sticky that's eaten on rice, not sticky rice." copy from mochiusagi's comment v^^. Sorry for the mistake! *bows*.**

….xD….well the Kagamines have been my KaiShin inspiration, it's only fair that they get to appear, ne? If you're wondering how they look like, Go Google it x3~! And I was listening to the song Never ( which I thought named Natto at first v^^) by the Kagamines while writing this x3!

Now, this is the real scene happened that was where the idea came from too ^^:

Windie (my friend, best, at that ^^): *says without looking at the whining me, keeps writing down whatever it is on the board. And oh, we're in middle of the Math class* stop bothering me, monkey. Copy down the lesson or go jump off the bridge, I don't care.

Me: c'mon, you know you love me, Windie-chan~! And the water's too cold at this time!...I'm freaking bored to death here!

Windie: *stops writing to glance at me* seriously, then draw or write!

Me: *sulks*…No muse…

Windie: Insanity?

Me:…Already typed up.

Windie:…That Mafia one?

Me:…Just need to reread…

Windie:…Wow, you reread?

Me: Hey! What's that supposed to mean?

Windie:…Family, write something with family theme.

Me: *perks up* male Shinichi or female Shinichi?

Windie:…Boy.

Me: …I asked male or female *grins*!...'kay~! How many children? One, two or twins?

Windie: *rubs chin*…Kagamines.

Me:…I love you.

Windie: Yeah yeah, love you too, perverted monkey *turns back to write down the lessons*.

…so yeah, Windie-chan wants Male!Shin and Kaida-chan prefers male!Shin then I promised foreverandalways to write male!Shin for her so we get male!Shin here~^^!

Read and review~!


	30. Death 2

_Chapter 30: Death 2_

**Genre**: Tragedy/ Angst (Romance is default).

**Rate**: T.

**Warning**: Character Death, AU, gender bent, cliché, OOC-ness, shitty English and maybe really confused at the end. This isn't related to Death, chapter 6, btw.

**Disclaim**: Nope.

**A/N**: Thank you all for reading and reviewing *bows*. Got tired of my own childish rant. Girl!Shin demands attention, stressed and depressed mood over a Math problem. I'll try up Babysitting next…But it might be something else if babysitting muse refuses to bite me…

xxx

…_She would not cry._

xxx

The door closed noiselessly as she stumbled in, leaning against it to stead herself. Her head raised high and she slipped down to slump on the floor, painting hard.

She would not cry…and well, she didn't really need to try because her eyes were to dry, her inside empty…why should she cry anyway?

She didn't cry when Ran and Kazuha hugged her tightly and wept on her shoulder, didn't drop a tear when Aoko sat there, frozen in shock with Hakuba holding her hand tightly, didn't even blink when Chikage fainted after hours of having cried her eyes out in her usually childish mother's arms, didn't notice when Hattori talked to her father, his voice trembled lightly and his hands balled into fists at his sides.

…and yet, her vision blurred at the edges, still no salty water, when her eyes caught his coat hanging there. Then there were also his pink bunny slippers which were scattered carelessly, one at her feet and one by the couch's. He had been in a hurry that morning after all…to get to the airport to go on his business trip. A magic show in France, which he had been really excited about.

Mustering all the strength she had, the dull blue eyes girl stood up, picking the slipper along then walked to the other to put the slippers together, the black innocent eyes on the bunnies' faces of the slippers stared up at her, as if they were thanking her for helping them get together again.

"_Aw, I bought these at the supermarket~! Aren't they cute?"_

And there, on the coffee table was his favorite book, along with her Holmes one. Right, the previous night, she had curled up against him to read as he talked cheerfully about various things.

"_Aoko said that she and Hakuba are going to get married," a grin, "Should I give them a free and super awesome magic show? By the way, Kaa-san wants us to come over to try her new cakes. What do you say about this weekend? And I've just found out that Hattori-han..."_

Then he had got tired and so, he picked his own book up to read…oh…how she cherished those silent but warm moments. But then, she hated it, the silence was too cold; it cut into her skins sharply, making her shiver.

The house was too quiet, without his random singing and silly babbling.

And she moved to the kitchen to get some water, her throat was too dry, just as her mind.

Blinking, she stared dully at the amount of chocolate ice cream in the refrigerator. He loved chocolate, just as much as he hated fish…

"_Wanna try?" a mischievous grin, "I can share by mouth to mouth, you know~…what? It's romantic!" _

And something odd caught her eyes. Her phone…how in the world did it get into the refrigerator? And she had been looking for it the entire morning before…

Taking it out, she checked if it was still working. Yeah, as good as new, she smiled dryly at the sticker on her phone…a small picture of him and her, on their very first date years ago…

A missed call flashed on the screen, her eyes widened, _his number_.

Then she found a voice message and her hand trembled as she fought to press the 'Ok' button.

_Ok_

Silence….

The sound of the people buzzing echoed in the background…

"_Hey, why didn't you answer my call?"_

She could almost hear the childish pout and oh God, it appeared so clearly in her mind, like he was there, right before her…

"_Well, I'll forgive you about that if I get a welcome home kiss, kay?"_

A cheerful and mischievous grin.

"_I'm so sorry, Mrs. Kuroba…"_

"_Anyways, guess what's today? And no, it's not just Tuesday!"_

Then a low chuckle that she found so endearing.

"…_we have a bad news for you."_

"…_Open the cupboard, love."_

The voice was soft and she shakily complied. Her trembling hand reached to open to cupboard door.

"_Do you see it?"_

"…_But please don't panic…"_

And the first tear fell just as his soft and comforting voice murmured.

"_Happy Birthday, dear…"_

"_The plane your husband was on…"_

She fell on her knees as she cried and cried, her hands clutched the phone tightly as her body shook uncontrollably.

"_Ah! The plane's about to take off! I'll come home soon. Promise~!"_

A pause…

"…_Love you."_

"…_was crashed."_

And the message clicked end just as the phone fell to the ground, leaving her crying and broken on the floor, drops of salty tears kept falling to the ground where the phone was. The water dropped on the screen showed the wallpaper of him and her at their wedding day, blurring it, smearing all over his and her smiling faces…

And the empty house echoed the crying sound of grief of the girl, for the lost of her most precious and dear person. His gentle and soft smile would never be seen again, his voice would never be heard in the lonely mansion. Everything would miss him, everything was crying for him.

In the cupboard, a birthday cake sat there, mournfully and lonely.

xxx

…It's embarrassing to say but…I cried while writing the last part…Well, I may not write it really well but the images in my head are really sad and heartbreaking…Well…Btw, Dada-chan~! I wrote this before we got to chat, before your wonderful drabble…so I'm all okay now~! No more depressed over that stupid Math thingy ^^.


	31. Scenes

_Chapter 31: Scenes._

**Genre**: Humor/

**Rate**: T/ slight M

**Warning**: implying sex, shortness, my shitty English and all that, like OOC-ness, AU.

**Disclaim**: Nope.

**A/N**: Thank you all for reading and reviewing *bows*. And yes…maybe I'll write another ending for the last chapter ^^. And next'll be babysitting, cause the muse refuses to bite right now…I have the general ideas for those words and yet, whenever I sit down, I can only stare at the screen with a 'Duh' expression…

xxx

…_A Cup of Lemon's deleted scene and Gap Years' scene ( Sorry guys, but I find it hard to write lemon without a real plot….so I apologize for my mindless promise to write another, lemon. Maybe I will, but not for Gap Years. Again, I am sorry)._

xxx

**A Cup of Lemon's deleted scene**

"Hey, hey…" Kaito began bemusedly as Shinichi, who was sitting on his laps slowly unbuttoned his shirt, kissing all the way up his chest, "…aren't you supposed to give a lap dance?" he asked huskily, "And I thought lap dancers are supposed to take off their own clothes?"

Shinichi, even in his drunken state, managed to roll his eyes as he slipped is arms around Kaito's neck, brought the magician in for a slow and sloppy kiss.

"Idiot," he breathed against Kaito's mouth, "Those are strippers, lap dancers aren't supposed to strip…"

And he smirked oh so dangerously as he moved his butt, making Kaito groan eagerly, getting even more excited.

"And…" he ran his hand through Kaito's messy hair, mussing it up even more, "…I want you to strip me…"

Ah hell, Kaito was not going to argue with that.

xxx

**Gap Years' scene**

"This's all your fault!" Hakuba yelled at Heiji as his hands covered his ears tightly, blocking out the moan was coming from the backseat. He wanted nothing more than jump off the speeding car right then.

"How'd it any of my fault?" the Osaka detective screamed back, his eyes focused on the road and his hands grip the wheel tightly, he would so covered his ears too…

Another heated moan echoed in the car and Heiji's face paled, his foot stamped down the gas pedal, speeding the car up and he could just put Yukiko's skill to shame right then…

"If you didn't mess with Kuroba's drink, I wouldn't have to endure….this!"

"Hey! You agreed that it'd be fun!" Heiji argued back as he glanced up at the mirror, which showed the two of his friends kissing heatedly.

"And you two! Stop making out, damnit!" he turned bright red and his eyes immediately turned to the road again, "At least wait til we get you home!"

And Hakuba glanced at him, snorting in his jerk manner despite himself, "As if they can…"

xxx

Duh, I just feel like posting it up, that's all. Hope you still enjoy these ^^.


	32. Babysitting THE Kaito, Drabble Set 7

_Chapter 32: Babysitting (THE Kaito), Drabbles Set 7_

**Genre**: Humor/ Romance.

**Rate**: T.

**Warning**: My shitty English and all that, like OOC-ness, AU. Cliché, fluff n fluff and pervy Kaito and uhm…whatever that needs warning v^^.

**Disclaim**: Nope.

**A/N**: Wheee, finally manage to type this out…and seriously, I'm supposed to be studying! Anyhow! Thank you for reading and reviewing ^^. Next I'll try to up Death 2's second ending…or maybe another thing…who know? My head loves messing with me…

xxx

**Wound**

(Or how Kuroba Kaito fell in Love ^^, Saia-chan's word, and she requested the parents too:3)

"This is Kaito~!" Yukiko introduced cheerfully as she ruffed a seven year old Kaito's head playfully.

Kaito giggled then blinked innocently up at the twelve year old Shinichi, who merely regarded him with a bored expression.

"I'm Kaito! Nice to meet you!" Kaito beamed brightly and stuck his hand out like he had seen his father do whenever he met new people.

"…Stupid, Kaa-san just said your name." and the dry reply made the adults in the room, namely Yukiko and Touichi sweat drop and little Kaito's face fell, his hand fell to his side limply.

"…Oh…"

"So! Shin-chan!" Yukiko exclaimed cheerfully, hoping to erase the awkward atmosphere that everyone but Shinichi felt, "Us adults need to discuss important thing! So, can you watch over Kai-chan mean time?"

And before either of the two boys could form a word, they were shoved outside and Yukiko's cheerful 'Have fun' echoed before the door slammed close.

"…Sometime I wonder if she's really an adult," Shinichi commented off-handedly under his breath and Kaito nodded in agreement. Seriously, Yukiko-neechan was somehow creepy to him…

"So, squirt, wanna go to the park?" the older boy asked as he linked his hands behind his head, eyes looked up at the sky blankly, not even bother waiting for Kaito.

"…Squirt?" Kaito scrambled to follow him and asked in confusion.

"Yep, squirt. Because that's what you are," Shinichi didn't look at Kaito when he answered, just continuing to walk ahead. And little Kaito wondered what he had done to get stuck with such a jerk…

They reached the park soon enough and Kaito immediately stopped his musing to beam brightly when he spotted the monkey bars. He ran to it excitedly while Shinichi walked over to a swing and sat down to read a book that Kaito had no idea where he got from.

Sitting on top of the highest bar, Kaito's legs dangled as he regarded his temporary caretaker.

And then he was abruptly shoved off the bars, it was only thanked to his quick reflexes that Kaito managed to grab the bar.

Wide violet eyes stared up at a big bad bully boy, who looked twice his size.

"This bar is mine!" the bully yelled and Kaito's eyebrow rose up when he was still dangling in the air, "This Park is everyone's property."

"I say it's mine then it's mine!" the other yelled angrily and his foot stamped down Kaito's hand, which was the only thing keeping Kaito from falling.

The boy yelped and closed his eyes tightly, preparing for the painful fall. Just hope that he wouldn't break anything…'cause the next day was his father's show, and he really, really wanted to go.

But then, someone caught him mid air and he hesitantly opened his eyes when he was sure he wasn't falling anymore.

Glancing up, he realized that it was Shinichi who was holding him tightly while glaring up at the bully.

"Run before I catch you, brat," he snarled and Kaito watched in awe as the bully hurriedly climbed down and ran off, crying to his mother loudly.

The older boy sighed tiredly before looking down, "You okay? Squirt?" and his eyes were the bluest and gentlest and most beautiful eyes that Kaito had ever seen.

"Uhm, yes, I'm fine," he managed and watched dazedly as a small smile tugged at the other's lips.

"Good," Shinichi put Kaito down on his feet and took his hand up to inspect the scraped knuckles carefully.

And Kuroba Kaito fell in love for the first time, with the person that was kneeling before him and blowing gently at his scratched knuckles.

**Scarf**

…Everything was getting hazy and blurry again…

Kaito blinked and tried to chase the sleepiness away, his gloved hands buried deeply inside his coat's pockets, and he withdrew his neck more into his big and fluffy and warm orange scarf.

Someone patted his messy locks gently and Kaito raised his head up to see Shinichi smile apologetically at him, "Just a bit more, squirt. We'll be going home soon," the detective murmured softly and Kaito nodded happily.

"'Kay." Then Shinichi returned to the report he was writing. About the murder he had solved the day before when he went out for something…without Kaito. And see? He just had had to run into a murder scene and Kaito was not going to let Shinichi go anywhere alone. Even the detective admitted that whenever he went with Kaito, he rarely ran into a murder.

They were sitting on a long bench, side by side and the twelve year old couldn't help but notice Shinichi's bare left hand was constantly raised to his mouth so that Shinichi could blow at it, using his hot breath to warm the hand up.

…Right, Shinichi had forgotten his gloves at the coffee shop where they had come over before arriving, Kaito blinked then he held his own gloved right hand out to stare at it for a moment then he tugged it off.

The cold immediately hit his skin but Kaito was determinate. Quickly, he took Shinichi's hand into his small one, latching their fingers tightly and he cringed when Shinichi's icy fingers touched his. And then, Kaito tugged his scarf off and with his left hand, he carefully wrapped the orange piece of cloth around their linked hands, ignoring Shinichi's questioning look.

He grinned proudly when his task was done. Patting the bundle of cloth, Kaito moved closer to Shinichi to lean against the older boy's side and slowly, he let his eyelids dropped close.

And all the detective could do was smiling, somewhat happily and contently and embarrassingly. Shaking his head, Shinichi squeezed the small hand in the warm bundle with his before returning to write his report.

…Who say scarf is only used for protecting the neck?

**Keys**

(or Locks, Cinderella-chan's word ^^)

"You can't keep me outside, Shin-chan," eighteen year old Kaito huffed as he tapped his foot, arms folded at his chest outside the bathroom door.

"I can," Shinichi's voice said from inside and Kaito glared at the innocent lock.

"But whyyyyyyyyyyyy?" Kaito whined, "We've been taking bath together for a long time! Why won't you let me in now?"

"Since you're bigger squirt now! Not the squirt anymore!"

"What's the difference?"

"Bigger squirt is a pervert and squirt is not!" Shinichi yelled back and Kaito could hear the splashing sound of water came from the room. It took all his might to prevent himself from thinking indecent things…Urg, like how the detective would use the soap bar to run up his long and pale leg up to his side, then to his neck and down his chest, then skimmed over his stomach to go lower…lower…

Snapping out of his fantasy, Kaito quickly wiped his mouth and nose clean but the drooling and blood wouldn't stop.

Growling, he turned to the door, "You're going to regret it!"

A snort was heard and Kaito stormed off.

Inside the bathroom, Shinichi leaned against the bathtub and let himself become boneless…sighing contently, he was about to close his eyes and generally relax, a clicking sound could be heard.

His head snapped toward to door to see it was yanked open, a smirking and nose bleeding Kaito stand there, a thin wire in his hand.

Shinichi's face immediately heated up as Kaito advanced on him.

"I did say you'd regret it, no?" the younger boy whispered and Shinichi gulped nervously, oh God, where did his cute squirt go? And where did this…this pervert come!

"But no worry~!" Kaito grinned brightly, "I'll make sure it's the sweetest regret~."

xxx

The Keys one, it should be right after the Birthday event ^^.

…Wheee, finally *wipes forehead*…Now now, Cinderella-chan…why is that the drabble for you is so….so perverted v^^? And beta eh :D? It'd be great~! Then I'll have two betas~! Life's so sweet ^^! Of course, offer from you is nice and accepted without a thought~! And now, Kagari-chan, maybe you'll have more time to write now, no :3?

So, here's my email, anyone is interested, just add my mail and maybe we'll be able to chat ^^? Iris20895 gmail. com (remove the space before and after and after the dot (.) ^^)

And you know, the second drabble happened in real life ^^. It was in a Phy class, I was dozing off, like always, while Windie-chan copied down the note, yup, she's a hard-working student, I realized that her fingers were cold and I asked her where her gloves were, she told me, without looking at me, that she didn't need gloves since her hands are always cold, they can't warm up. And I used that way to try and warm her left hand up…And guess what, in the end, my hand became cold too and hers warmed up a bit, a tiny bit v^^.

Seriously, Windie is like my own Shin-chan, she's really quiet, caring, nice and kind but people seem to dislike her just because she is a good and honest student and well, she can't joke…or when she does…it's creepy v^^. And I'm teaching her to become selfish, aren't I nice ^^?


	33. Death 2, Second Ending

_Chapter 33: Death 2, Second Ending. _

**Genre**: Romance.

**Rate**: T.

**Warning**: My shitty English and all that, like OOC-ness, AU. Cliché and…whatever that needs warning v^^.

**Disclaim**: Nope.

**A/N**:…This is crack…illogical, I say.

xxx

…_But then she cried._

xxx

"_Happy Birthday, dear…"_

She cut the cake and placed two slices into two dishes. The table was lift up with the candle lights…It was how they opened celebrate her birthday…or how he would set up and wait for her to get home.

On the other empty side, her phone was there, beside the slice of cake as it repeated the voice message non-stop.

"Thank you," she smiled before sitting still in silence. Until when the clock chimed midnight that she would clean everything.

"…_Love you."_

"…I'm sorry, but I'm already married," she smiled apologetically at the man before her, another proposal and the same reply again.

The man only blinked then smiled sheepishly.

"Uhm…I'm sorry…It's because I never see your husband so I thought…"

"Ah, he's on a business trip in France."

"Oh…"

"_Hey! Why didn't you answer my call?"_

"That's what I should ask you, idiot…"

She smiled fondly then held the phone closer to her chest, like it was something precious. On the floor and by the bed she was sitting on, a pair of worn out bunny slippers lay innocently.

"_Well, I'll forgive you about that if I get a welcome home kiss, kay?"_

"Then come home soon…" she said, hugging the pillow closer as from the phone on the bed, the voice message was played…for the n time.

"_Guess what today is? And no, it's not just Tuesday!"_

"Yep, not just Tuesday," she blinked then looked at the calendar, "It's our fifth anniversary. See? I remember." And on the screen, the picture of his and her smiling faces on their wedding day flashed one last time before the screen went black. She moved her hand, pressing random button so the phone would brighten up again, the picture would appear again.

"_Ah! The plane's about to take off! I'll some home soon. Promise~!"_

Her grips tightened on the pillow as her eyes hardened with unshed tears, "…Then where are you now…? It's been three years…Why haven't you come home?"

And she cried, again. Like she always did when the loneliness became too much to bear, when the house was too quiet that she could even hear her own breathing sound.

She knew she should move on, she should delete that voice message, delete all his texts in her inbox that babbled about various things, goodnight messages that he would send every night before, even when they were sleeping side by side on the bed. She knew she should, but she couldn't.

And everything stayed the same, excepted for him, for his voice and his warmth...

xxx

"_Happy Birthday, dear…"_

She set the plate down on the empty opposite side, where her phone lay and repeated the voice message, the candles lights on the table were the only light in the dark and empty house.

"Thank you," she smiled and sat still in silence, until the clock chimed midnight that she stood up and clean everything.

"…_Love you."_

"…Uhm, would you like to go out with me?" the man scratched the back of his head embarrassingly and she smiled as she remembered the day he had asked her out. By simply grinning at her, giving her a rose then taking her to the Park and restaurant. And at the end of the day, he proclaimed that it was a date.

Ah, memory…she closed her eyes and the familiar reply was ready on her tongue…

"Sorry, but she's already married."

A deep male voice replied cheerfully and as the man blinked, she went rigid.

That voice…the voice that she had heard everyday from her phone…it had changed slightly but she could still recognize it clearly.

"Who are you?" the man asked and the one behind her chuckled.

That rumbling sound…that she found so endearing.

"Me? I am…"

And she turned around, before the man could complete the sentence, she hugged him tightly, her hands gripped at the back of his shirt tightly as her body trembled violently.

"…a magician and this lady here's husband…" his arms came to wrap around trembling her lovingly, a small smile tugged at his lips, "…Kuroba Kaito, nice to meet you."

xxx

**This one was originally in the story line but...it's too stupid for me...so I remove it from the main story to put it separately here v^^.**

And when the other man stood still dumbly, he buried his face into her hair, inhale sharply.

"…Do I still get the welcome home kiss?"

"…N-no…"

A chuckle emitting from him and she could feel his chest rumble gently under her.

"…You get welcome home kisses…"

xxx

*Face palms*…did I just really write that…?... *Mumbles* I shouldn't have written it…Well…If you want, I can try some explanation v^^…a sequel called Revival? About what happened to Kai-chan those three years?..I have vague idea but not really...

By the way, I'll need a name for girl!Shin, I think I'll use Shinri since 'ri' can mean truth too…or so I remember v^^…So that'll make Shinri truthful truth Cx.

And well, I'm still trying to find any idea to write for Christmas…But sadly, I find none for I've never celebrated Christmas, so don't really know what you're supposed do at Christmas. Well, I can tell from the stories and TV but from what I research, Japanese doesn't really celebrate the same. So well, I'll try, but no promise ^^.

By the way, any of you read Aonoao? DC KaiShin doujinshi by Eternal Kid's :D? cause I was rereading it, while I was supposed to study for my literature exam, and at book 5's omake, Shinichi said something about "Because 'Beyond This~' will start soon." I just wonder if it's Eternal Kid's new work…If yes, I hope someone will scan and translate it…I really wanna buy some doujinshis but I'm broken and have no idea how buying thing online works at all…*sighs*.


	34. Christmas Special

_Special Chapter: Merry Christmas~!_

**Genre**: Humor.

**Rate**: T.

**Warning**: shortness, OOC-ness, my shitty English ^^.

**Disclaim**: Merry Christmas, Gosho-sama~!...And can I have your boys? *gleefully*...No...aww..so yeah, I own nothing -.-.

**A/N**: I would so write as you suggested, Miko-chan but I have too little time so I opted for a much shorter and simple idea, sorry! And Merry Christmas to you all~! I was rushing with Forbidden, hoping to post it in time as a gift to you all but I realized that I couldn't finish it on time so yeah...But I'll see if I can up tonight too~!

xxx

Tiredly, Shinichi pushed his door open and instantly regretted not looking at it first as Kaito's face blocked his view as soft lips descended on his and hands placed at his hips, pulling him into the magician's arms.

They parted soon enough and Shinichi was glaring at the grinning idiot (his idiot) with his face burned hotly.

"Mistletoe~" Kaito cheered and pointed at the door, sure enough, that thing was there.

"...I'm almost afraid to step in..." Shinichi deadpanned, "I hope you haven't placed it everywhere in the house?"

"Nope~! 'Cause it'd be a pain to clean the next morning," Kaito was still grinning and Shinichi rolled his eyes, raising his cold hand up to cold down his heated cheek while the other pushed past Kaito to step inside.

And clearly, the magician wasn't lying when he said 'nope'. The inside was as clean as Shinichi remembered before he had gone to work. But hand caught his shoulder and he was turned around , and again, lips pressed against his and ho tongue intruded his mouth. Shinichi groaned, backing off until he was leaning against the wall and Kaito's body pressed closer to his, their lips never parted and hot, burning pleasure ran up their bodies.

"...What?" Shinichi breathed out, a bit dazedly as they parted for the second time and Kaito grinned, still looking breathless, eyes clouded hazily and lips swallowed.

Violet eyes rose up suggestively and Shinichi's eyes followed, and there, above his head was the mistletoe, which was held up by Kaito's hand.

...That was even worse than having the things all around his house, Shinichi thought as Kaito's lips again pressed against his for another kiss.

And this time, Shinichi kissed back just as firmly. He might as well as enjoy the chance, he hadn't been with Kaito for almost a week after all...

But then, Shinichi just hoped that they would at least move to the bed rather than making out at the door. It'd be really bad and awakward if his parents decided to go home and have a nice, warm Christmas family night with him...

xxx

*smacks self* Christmas is supposed to be nice and fluffy and warm, idiot! Not perverted! And well, Merry Christmas folks~! And yes, it's nice to hear it even though some of us don't celebrate ^^~!


	35. Lies

_Chapter 34: Lies._

**Genre**: Romance/ Humor/ Drama/ Angst.

**Rate**: T.

**Warning**: OOC-ness, AU (…This is a AU series:3), shortness. My shitty English, like always ^^.

**A/N**:…Just read and thank you all heatedly for your reviews ^^. Keep in mind, I read every of them and your thought, suggestions or critiques are all appreciated and they are the motivation for me to write ^^. Btw, Who's up for The Fairytale part 3~? 'Cause that'll be up next ^^~!

And who have added my email, please send me a mail so I'll know ^^. New friends is nice ^^.

xxx

**Fugitive Plan B **

_He lied, so many times, to keep his secret, to protect his loved ones but..._

(my take on my favorite scenes in the movie and of course, the plot is changed to fit my desire for KaiShin v^^, but generally, this is based off that movie, a Korea drama that is funny at first but turns serious later.)

xxx

"…You're KID, aren't you…?" she swallowed hard as she looked at him, eyes narrowed and tears gathered at the corners. As for him…all he could do was staring at her in shock, his top hat and monocle were missing.

"…A-Aoko…I…" he tried to explain but…what was there to explain…?

"…You killed my father too…" tears rolled down her cheeks, "…If it weren't for your stupid heist, my father wouldn't have been caught up in the gun fight…" she choked painfully, "…A-and he w-would still be here…with me…"

"…Aoko…I'm sorry…I…"

"Don't bother, Kaito…" she smiled even though her eyes were glittering with tears "…I'll let you go this time…because you're my best friend...but next time I see you…I'll hand you to the police…" and she turned around.

"Go…"

And Kaito did just that. Because he himself couldn't bear looking at his best childhood friend and first love like that…and he couldn't afford being caught right then…Snake was still out there and he had to get revenge for Nakamori-keibu too…

…_But Aoko…our enemy is Snake…he killed my father too…_

And yet, he couldn't form those words as he left silently, leaving the girl with her tears alone on the windy rooftop.

…

…She didn't even answer his call when he was tried to warn her that Hakuba, that rich bastard of a detective and her boyfriend, was one of those men, who had killed his and her fathers.

But he left a voice message anyway while still trying to find her and Hakuba…if he remembered correctly; they were supposed to have a special show in this building, presented by the owner of this place, someone worked under Hakuba.

And when he found them…they were kissing…and he knew Aoko would never believe him…because he had betrayed her truth by lying to her from times to times…

He left, with a heavy heart.

It was painful to watch his could-have-been girlfriend kissing another man…it was just…hard, he guessed.

"Found you," someone said and he felt annoyed. Couldn't they see that he was heartbroken right then? And the voice was familiar too…Tantei-kun…his favorite detective.

"…I'm not in the mood right now, Tantei-kun," he said grumpily and turned around to see Kudo Shinichi stand there, smirking smugly.

The detective raised an eyebrow, "Oh, but I'm quite happy to see you, KID-san."

Yup, everyone, the police, he mean, knew Kaito was KID but they still kept it a secret and he didn't know why…Well, it wasn't like they could catch him if they announced it to the entire Japan and the world; he was a master of disguises after all.

Such arrogant detective…he would love to play with him but he just, like he had said, wasn't in the mood.

And he broke into a run, Shinichi followed suit.

He reached to the dinning area in the building first and the tables, dishes and silver wares were his friends right then.

Moving the table to block the way and throwing some shining dishes toward the detective then he run again. It didn't take long for the detective to catch up to him at the swimming pool.

"Hands up," he said and Kaito complied, turning around to see Shinichi was pointing a gun at him.

"…need I to say the Miranda warning?" the detective smirked and moved closer.

Kaito also let a deadpan look took over his face, "That's only said when you've successfully captured me, Tantei-kun."

He smirked slowly, "Care to face me like a man, Tantei-kun, using fists?"

"I'm not that easy to be provoked, KID-san…" blues eyes narrowed, "But I suppose," and he let his gun fall, taking off his coat. Kaito smirked and did the same but his hand reached his behind just as his coat hit the ground.

"Hands up," he stated and Shinichi froze as the thief pointed his card gun at him.

"Hey!" he protested but raised his hands up nonetheless. His face flushed up in anger and embarrassment…ah, Tantei-kun, you should have known better…

"What? I said you faced me as a man, not me~," he grinned sharply but then froze as a gun was pointed at his head.

"Drop your gun, you sly bastard," the female police growled and Kaito mentally cursed as he let his gun fall.

Shinichi smiled, "Thank you, Sato-san."

"You're welcome, Kudo-kun," Miwako Sato smiled back at him.

"…But can you please step aside?" Shinichi said, "I want to settle with him by my own fists."

"But Kudo-kun," Sato protested and Kaito grinned, "You heard hi-"

"Shut up," the woman snarled and Kaito seal his lips shut.

"Please, Sato-san."

"Okay…"

And the policewoman stepped back hesitantly just as the two males lunged at each other.

…Kaito had never felt so alive then…as fist was slammed at his stomach or when his knuckles connected with the detective's face. Or when he was thrown on the hard ground, when he was straddling Shinichi and punched him repeatedly until the other's knee moved up to slam at his back, making him lose balance and fall off Shinichi…

And again, they threw punches and kicks wildly, fighting like the wild beasts, yet, huge grins were on their faces, as if they were merely playing…

The pain, physical pain helped him forget the images of Aoko and Hakuba quite easily.

Shinichi was pulling him into a chokehold right then as they both fell into the pool.

He managed to elbow Shinichi and his head broke the water surface, gulping for breaths. He heard Shinichi also gulp for breath and wasting no time, Kaito immediately shoved the other down into the water again, despite the quite violent fight the other was giving him, he kept the other down beneath the water's surface until Shinichi stopped moving…

…he panted hard for breaths and then he felt it. Shinichi slowly floated up, eyes closed and Kaito glared at him.

"You cheated," he deadpanned and Shinichi laughed, coughing up water as blue eyes opened again. It struck Kaito that he never noticed how blue and clear the other's eyes were…

And Shinichi grinned, holding up their cuffed wrists.

"See? Sato-san! I caught him!" Shinichi waved at the policewoman excitedly then yanked at their linked hands to move to the dry ground.

"Hey, hey, that hurts!" Kaito whined as they both fell down to sit on the ground, Shinichi was still grinning brightly.

Silence surrounded them for a moment as Shinichi removed his sneakers and socks to let the water fall off. Kaito watched in amusement as the bright grin never left the other's face.

"…Aren't you supposed to say the Miranda warning now?" he asked and Shinichi turned to him, blinking.

"…Uhm…You have the rights to call your lawyer and all that stuffs," then he patted Kaito's shoulder cheerfully, "You know them."

…Right…Kaito sighed but a small smile tugged at his lips. He leaned over to let his head drop on Shinichi's shoulder, ignoring the strange look the detective was surely giving him.

"…take me to the prison, hurry…" he mumbled, "I wanna rest…"

…

"Okay~," Kaito grinned cheerfully behind the bars, "I've rested enough. Will you take these off now?" he asked happily and held up his cuffed hands to put them through the bars' crack. Shinichi shot him a 'are you kidding me' look before shaking his head.

"Sorry," he grinned back, "That's my newest handcuff and I haven't even received the key yet. See? I even use the newest handcuffs for you."

Kaito blinked then a wide grin tugged at his lips, "Ah! Don't say you've fallen for me?"

"O-of course not!" ah, the blush on Shinichi's face was quiet cute, Kaito grinned and with his cuffed hands, he grabbed at Shinichi's shirt to pull him in, their lips met in a firm lips lock.

Violet eyes looked straight into widening blue ones. And when the parted, Kaito licked at the other's lower lips teasingly.

"…You know…" he mumbled against the lips he had just kissed, the detective still looked like he was on the clouds, "…You're the one who keep holding your hand out for me whenever I need a helping hand…" he smiled.

"… and once I've grabbed it, I won't release that hand…" his hands released Shinichi's shirt, "…thank you, Shinichi."

…_it wasn't a lie._

xxx

I wasn't going to upload today, but well, since I promised to post something for Kaida-chan to thank her for her wonderful drabbles (which go read them, btw, folks x3). Hope you don't mind the un-christmas theme, dear ^^.

Shin-chan's role is actually a policeman that Heiji fits better but for the sake of KaiShin, I decided to change ^^. And really, Shin-chan doesn't fit anyone's personality in the movie -.-.

…I was going to add the The World Ends With You game's scenes in this too…but I realized half way that I couldn't do it without spoiling the entire game so…But I do suggest you trying playing that game ^^. The art is awesome, the characters are much more awesome and the music, oh, can't complain~! And actually, you notice that I often use Shibuya in my stories when I need a place, right? I learn about Shibuya through that game and it's the only place in Japan that i knew the best v^^...

Enjoy :3?


	36. The Fairytale, Chap 1, Part 1

_Chapter 35: The Fairytale, Chapter 1, Part 1._

**A/N**:… Kagari-chan reminds me of this again…well…I was going to put this up as another independent story…but, I have no idea where it will lead to…so I choose to throw it in the AU series ^^. And I'm feeling lazy…so, I divide it into two parts ^^.

**Warning**: My shitty English, AU, OOC-ness, characters death, gender bent…

**Pairings**: KaiShin (KaiShin FTW!...I finally understand the word FTW x3), AraideRan, HakuAo…for now ^^.

**Disclaim**: *dreams* I own everything in the world, include DC and MK! Muwahahahahaha-*wakes up*…Oh damn…

xxx

_The Wedding, Part 1._

xxx

"_Shhh, baby, don't cry…" a woman hushed quietly as she hugged her daughter tightly against her chest and she ran, as fast as her tired legs could carry her. Her once beautiful dress was tattered beyond image but she could careless…They were chasing her, the men in black and that mean…_

…Yuusaku_…_

_The name flashed through her mind and the blond woman bit back a choke. Her daughter's whimper had ceased…she had always been a good and quiet girl anyway, the mother smiled despite herself._

_And she stumbled over a rock, with a surprised and painful yelp, the blond fell face first to the ground, her little girl was thrown off her arms to fall a few feet ahead._

_Horror drew on her as she realized that she couldn't stand up, the blond frantically tried to crawl to her little girl, who was trying to stand up on her small wobble legs. The small girl's wide blue eyes looked at her mother, tears threatened to fall but she held them back._

_She was so proud, her little girl was a strong girl. Smiling as she finally reached her daughter, the blond quickly hugged her child tightly._

"_Mother's here…" she murmured then froze as she could hear them…they were getting closer and closer…she had to do something, quick!_

_Trying to stand up again and succeed this time, she quickly placed her daughter into a bush with a smile._

"_I know you hate it…but baby, we're playing hide and seek…the seekers will come soon…so, stay quiet, okay?" her child nodded hesitantly and the blond used her dirty thumb to wipe away the brimming tears, getting those chubby and soft cheeks dirty._

"_Mother's going to find another place to hide…" she murmured, "Promise you'll stay quiet…but do breath, dear," she chuckled when her girl sucked in a deep breath, ready to stop breathing altogether to stay quiet, "Promise me, okay?"_

_And when her girl nodded again, more firmly this time, she smiled proudly, "That's my girl…"_

_Then she started to run again, not once looking back at her child…or she was afraid she couldn't leave her…_

_Her burning legs gave up again, at least she was far from her child…a pair of black boots appeared before her view and she smiled as a sword was stabbed at her from behind…_

…I'm sorry I can't fulfill my promise, Chi-chan…

_Tears rolled down her cheeks as blood formed a thin line down her chin…_

…Next life…I hope we can be sisters and friends again…

_And her vision blurred as her husband appeared clearly before her eyes._

…Ah, how nice, Yuu-chan…You wait for me eh...?

_Her smile weakened as he smiled sadly and held out his hand._

…I'm sorry for leaving you so soon but…Be safe and strong, my baby…

_And when she took his hand, the last breath left Kudo Yukiko as her eyes closed and would never open again…_

xxx

…everything was so quiet, the soft breeze gently caressed her face and she smiled in her sleep…ah, sleep…

"Shinri…? Wake up!" someone called her name and shook her shoulder none too gently. And Shinri could do nothing other than groan and crack her eyes open, to look at an angry Ran.

"Oh…Ran-neechan…"she sat up and yawned sleepily. Ran, her older sister, glared at her as she forgot to cover her mouth while yawning, Shinri only gave her a sheepish grin in return.

"Shinri…next time find a bed to sleep, stop sleeping out the field like this…" the older girl scolded her gently.

"Uh, the outside feels much nicer," the blue eyes girl reasoned as she and Ran stood up, brushing the dirt off their worn out dresses.

"But I'll try if it helps you stop worrying too much," she flashed her older sister a bright un-lady grin and Ran's eyes softened.

"By the way, why are you looking for me?" Shinri blinked and mentally checked if she had forgotten anything. That day wasn't her birthday, checked; she had fed the chickens and the pigs, checked…

Ran's eyes widened as she remembered the point of finding Shinri.

"Ah! Right! Father wants to see you!"

"What for?" Shinri blinked as the two started to walk home.

"I don't know…but he didn't sound really urgent…"

"Well, we'll found out once we get home then."

Her sister nodded and smiled as the two girls made their way to their home.

xxx

"Young Master! Stop your childish game and come out this instant!" a fuming young man yelled out while storming around the mansion, his once golden hair was a funny shade of pink and green, if possible.

"Good morning, Hakuba-sama," a maid bowed as he stormed past her and the young blond, oosp, once blond, smiled politely at her.

"Have you seen the Young Master?" he asked and the girl blinked.

"No sir, I have just come from the kitchen, so I don't know…"

Hakuba sighed then smiled at her again before walking off.

And as soon as he was out of earshot, the maid giggled then burst out laughing loudly while using the wall for support.

In a puff of smoke, a messy brown hair teen was there where the girl had been.

"I knew it!" he jumped when a triumph yell reached his ear.

He turned around with wide violet eyes to see Hakuba ran toward him, killing intention in his eyes.

'Oh shit,' he thought before breaking into a run, away from the fuming once blond.

"Get back here, Young Master!" Hakuba yelled and the other only turned his head side way to stick his tongue out.

"No way! The Math class is toooooooooooooooooooo boriiiiiiiing!"

"But you need it!"

"Nope!" he grinned and sped up, "Sorry Hakuba-chan~! But messing with the coming festival is much more fun!"

"Don't you dare!"

"Oh~? You can't stop me, y'know~!" and he disappeared in a puff of smoke, "Bye bye~!"

Then he was gone, Hakuba slowed down to stop running and groaned into his hands.

"…What am I going to tell the Mistress…?"

xxx

…Enjoy? And I'm posting two shots this time to celebrate early New Year, as my gift to you all, since New Year doesn't strike any thing in me, I'm afraid there won't be New year fic ^^. Now, onto next update~!


	37. Ran vs Kaito

_Chapter 36: Ran vs Kaito! Battle, Set!_

**Genre**: Humor (attempted).

**Rate**: K+.

**Warning**: Crack (?), AU, OOC-ness, illogicalness, typos and grammar mistake.

**Disclaim**:…If I did own, the one Shin-chan confessed to in London would be Kaito…

**A/N**:…Just a thought and I think it's funny so I share v^^. Thank you all for reading and reviewing~! Again, who want to reach me, just add my email that I'll write in my profile ^^.

xxx

"_Let's see who will win, Ran-chan."_

xxx

He was sweating rather too much and it wasn't really hot in the house, in fact, it was kind of cool enough.

And he felt rather uncomfortable too, with Hakuba's eyes watching your every move, you would feel the same. Shinichi wasn't helping too! He was snickering along with Hattori, who laughed out loud. Damn it! He mentally noted to prepare some nice gifts for the Osaka detective before he and Tomoya-chan returned to Osaka.

Grr…Damn it! You too Aoko! Aren't you supposed to be my best friend?

And damn Hakuba too! He'd make sure that his and Aoko's next date wouldn't be pleasant! In fact, he'd make it soooooooo pleasant and fun that the two would wish they had never laughed at him! Hah!

The blond was smirking and he felt even more uneasy, his fingers kept twitching but he couldn't let them do things on their own will, 'cause if Ran-chan knew….he shuddered, didn't even want to think how the karate champ would do…

And his opposite, she was smiling so sweetly like usual, it made him even more nervous…

…Tou-san, have you been secretly teaching Ran-chan about Poker Face?

Trying to keep his Poker Face and failing miserably, Kaito sighed and opened his cards.

"…Straight Flush."

And Ran's smile widened as she put her cards down.

"Royal Straight Flush~!" the karate champ cheered and Kaito closed his eyes in silent defeat as Ran happily drew another line on his already covered in ink face. The rest laughed and Kaito glared at them before his eyes setting on a laughing Shinichi, who was muttering something like, "Ran always wins in these games," to Hattori, who nodded in agreement.

Damn it, Lady Luck indeed favors Ran more than him…and with Hakuba looking at him like hawk, Kaito couldn't even think of cheating…

Ah well, he'd make sure to get made up tonight…Shinichi wouldn't know what hit him…

With a cheerful grin, Kaito collected the cards and shuffled them in his hands professionally.

"Another round, Ran-chan?"

xxx

This was what I thought when I was rereading the Sunset Mansion case and I just wanna see who Lady Luck will favor more v^^.

**And well, in favor of the New Year, I'll be deleting two of my un-finished and that I don't have enough enthusiasm to continue and seriously don't want to let you all hang on it, Forbidden and After her, Before Him. And I think I've started to take writing too seriously, getting excited then down and all, while it's supposed to be a hobby only, so yeah, it kind of makes me feel tired...I'll stop writing for a while to take a nice and long break, I'll come back sometime after the New Year, maybe with a new me that won't be this annoying and all ^^.**

So, happy early New Year to you all :D.


	38. New Year Special

_Special Chapter: Happy New Year_

**Genre**: Humor/ Crack

**Rate**: T

**Warning**: my shitty English, sorry but my time is really limited but I still want to up this, so no reread v^^, OOC-ness, AU, crack?

**Disclaim**: Nope, and nope.

**A/N**: Have a happy New Year, my friends ^^…I lied when I said there wouldn't be New Year fic v^^….Sorry?

xxx

…_Waking up naked on a bed with another boy wasn't a thing-to-do in his New Year list…_

xxx

"Cheers for the New Year!" Hattori raised his glass of beer up and yelled loudly, which made Shinichi glance at him bemusedly, taking a sip at his own glass silently.

"Kudo, hope ya won't meet too much murders tis year…" the Osaka detective slurred happily, Kazuha whacked his head.

"Ahou! Everyone hasn't even come! Don't get all drunk now!" she yelled at him and Ran giggled from her seat.

Shinichi glared at Hattori, "Keep that to you too, idiot."

Right then, the doorbell rang loudly and the Karate champ got up from her seat, "Let me."

With that, she walked to the front door and opened it, just to face with a blond detective, a messy haired girl that looked a lot like her and a messy haired boy that looked a lot like Shinichi.

A bright smile tugged at her lips, "Come in!"

And that night, the New Year party between college friends carried out nicely.

xxx

"Gyaaaaa!" a loud shriek echoed in the huge mansion, making Hattori crack his eyes open before closing the again, Hakuba groaned and rolled over to hug the sofa's cushion tightly, going right back to sleep. Around them, beers bottle rolled around happily.

Yup, definitely the aftermath of a bunch of teenage' party.

Now, let's us go back to the cause of the shriek.

To the Kudo Shinichi's bedroom.

Where a teen with messy brown haired continued to scream his lungs out, hugging the cover to his chest until his bedmate threw a pillow at his face that he shut up, staring at the other with wide eyes.

Shinichi groaned, "I'm having a headache…stop making it worse…"

"B-b-b-but!" Kaito stuttered, "You have to take responsibility! Oh my God! I'm just too young to be a parent!" he wailed loudly.

Shinichi snatched his pants by the bed up then calmly put them on under the cover before getting off the bed silently.

"…-and what if my daughter, or would it be a boy?, asked me who her or his mother was! How am I going to answer that?" the other continued to rant, "Then what will people say?...Mom'd probably be all happy and excited…But what about other people? I'm too young for those too!"

"Shut up," Shinichi plopped down on the bed, growling tiredly, his bare back faced Kaito and the other shut up, turning to ogle the other instead. Damn, he looked kinda cool with the scars on his back too…

"…First, do you feel any pain?" he asked, Kaito shook his head.

"And I don't. There's no evident if that ever happened so obviously, it's those two's prank," Shinichi turned around slightly to glance at Kaito, who was blinking funnily.

"…also, men can't get pregnant, idiot," he deadpanned and the other grinned sheepishly at him.

Then a moment of silence, which was broken by Kaito's wonder.

"…So, we didn't?"

"No," the detective replied blandly then released a surprised yelp as arms wrapped around his neck to pull him back against naked chest and hot breath fanned his ear as the magician whispered huskily.

"…So let's make that happen then," a devious smirk tugged at his lips and Shinichi got no where to run as hands roamed down his front and lips caught his in a tight lips lock.

And as the New Year started, a new relationship formed.

xxx

Hattori scratched the back of his head sleepily as he accepted a cup of coffee from Ran, Kazuha was still half asleep as she leaned on his side and Aoko leaned against her.

"…Do you think our prank success?" the Osaka detective asked and his fellow detective shot him a deadpan look.

"There's no way Kudo-kun would get tricked."

Right then, a loud and long and breathless moan echoed through the house, startling the living room's occupants.

Hattori blinked, Kazuha rubbed her sleepiness away while Aoko looked around in wonder, Ran giggled.

Hakuba was silent for a moment before he spoke up again.

"...Why do I get the feeling that we've just got Kudo-kun into a mess called Kuroba?"

xxx

…Well…Happy New Year~!

...Why do all of my special chapters are so perverted v^^?


	39. Revival, Act 1

_Chapter 37:Revival, Act 1._

**Genre**: Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Rate**: T

**Warning**: OCs (no worry, only minor roles), shitty English, AU and OOC-ness.

**A/N**:…Wow…*looks back at the reviews for the two chapters of Death 2*…I'm happy…So~, here's the 'Revival' installment ^^~! And this is to celebrate pass 300 reviews too :3!

xxx

…_He knew she would cry for him…_

xxx

…It hurt, everything hurt like hell, like he had just fallen off from a high building's rooftop…What the hell had happened?

Kaito groaned as a drop of water hit his nose then it rolled down his to run into his mouth which was open slightly for him to take in breath…he was sure it was water yet when it touched his tongue, it tasted oddly salty, like tear…

His eyes flicked open and everything was a blur. He blinked and blinked, trying to make everything become clear.

…But it didn't. Everything stayed blurry and unclearly.

Kaito began to panic as he closed his eyes tightly then opened them again, and yet, everything was still hazy. What had happened to his eyes? They could even look well in the dark but why couldn't he see anything clearly even when it was day time?

In his panic, Kaito tried to sit up but his back ached painfully and something was preventing him from doing so. His eyes narrowed as he glanced down…there was something white- dirty but he was sure its original color was white, and big was weighting down on him. Then it struck him that his leg, right leg was hurting, screaming in pain as he shifted, trying to get out of there. Wait, his whole body was complaining but only his leg was being a bitch.

After a moment of trying fruitlessly, Kaito lied flatly down on the ground again, feeling uncomfortable as the grass and tiny mental poked at his nape.

…he remember that he was on a plane to France…then the power was cut off…then panic screams, the air-hostesses had tried to calm everyone down but he could remember the panic expression on their faces…how could they calm people down when they couldn't even calm themselves down?

Then he felt the plane was lunging to the ground, he was thrown off his seat, his head made a painful contact with the plane's ceiling. And the ground came closer and closer…

…right, he must be in a plane's crash that his insane luck had somehow kept him alive…

But he was sure he was going to die too, there were no food or drink and all he could do was laying uselessly around…a small smile tugged at his lips, well, maybe the rescuer team could come and save him? And…he wondered if anyone else was alive…

…Then she appeared in his mind…Kaito's smile dropped a bit. If that day was still her birthday then it should be one year, three months, twenty days since they had married and five years since they had started dating.

He wondered if she had got his message yet, he was glad he decided to be sappy at the last moment and announced his love for her…because, he was going to die and he didn't have another chance to tell her so.

…he was glad he did…

And the only thing he regretted that…

…he still hadn't given her children yet…and he had promised a whole soccer team to her too- so that the Japan team wouldn't lose another ticket to America as he knew how much she loved the sport. Smiling wryly- and damn, his face protested even small movement, he could remember how she had glared at him when he had announced so, her eyes twinkled with mirth as she told him that, yes, he'd better do so…she had been in her rarely playful mood after all…

She would cry…he knew.

Even if she was a strong and proud woman, Kaito knew she would cry for him and it made him feel quite happy…proud too…then it worried him, who would be there to remind her to eat lunch now? Who would be there to whisk her up from her work to help her relax? Who would be there to send her goodnight messages now?...He hoped Ran would take the job…because if another man took the chance that she was in need of a shoulder to woo her…Kaito knew he would die with his eyes open and then, he'd find that man to haunt him nights and nights…hehe, funny, Kaito, very funny…

Even so…

Kaito sighed…_be strong, love…_

His mother too…he wondered how would she take the news…like his awfully cute and adorable wife, he knew his mother was strong too…he had seen how his mother had lived through years after years after his father's death after all and ironically, he was putting his wife into the same position as his mother…

Aoko too, but then, Hakuba would be there for her…

…_You'd better be, bastard._

And everyone he had left behind…hoped they would remember him because if they didn't, he'd be sure to come back and scare them to dead. Come to think of it, he still hadn't told them what he wanted to put on his grave, Kaito snickered to himself, hoped Hakuba wouldn't be too much of a bastard and put 'Suspect being KID' on his grave…

Then he wondered, how would a death caused by hunger be? Would it be painful or it'd be uncomfortable? Then what about death by loosing blood? Hope it'd be much gentler…

A sound of children crying startled him and Kaito tried to sit up as much as he could to look around. It was hard to see but he could make out dead bodies around him and for once, he was glad that he couldn't see clearly. The he saw her, a girl that looked around five or so, was crying hard as she tried to breathe; gasping so desperately that Kaito could even hear the sound. She was having trouble with her lungs, he knew, and if someone didn't do anything soon, she would die.

And in Kaito, a new strength ran through him. Death was fine by him but he was not going to let anyone die in front of him. With such strength that surprised even himself, Kaito rose up, gritting his teeth together as he tried to crawl off under the piece of the broken plane. His body ached painfully, his broken leg protested loudly and his whole self demanded him to lie back down but he ignored them all…

A loud crash sound echoed as he successfully removed himself, Kaito tried to crawl toward the girl.

He would not let her die.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

**To D**: I'm not sure about reviving Shinichi in chapter 6 ^^. 'cause Kaito had been keeping his rotten body after, like years already ^^.

…There'll be more…*shifts uneasily*. By the way, I wanna ask something ^^. What do you think are my strong and weak points in writing :3? Please give me your opinions, I really wanna know what I should improve and be proud of ^^. I myself think I'm good with drama and tragedy or musing too, bad at descript and humor…but well, I can't judge myself v^^! So please tell me!


	40. Teitan High Host Club

**Summary**:…There was a music room at the end of the corridor on the third floor. Opening the door, you would be greeted by flower petals and a bunch of idiots called themselves 'Hosts'…No, he was not going to join them.

**Genre**: Romance/Humor/Drama.

**Rate**: T

**Warning**: AU, OOC-ness, shitty English and kind of following the plotline of manga Ouran High School Host Club ^^…maybe shota too?

**Pairings**: KaiShin (for sure) and maybe other canon pairings ^^.

**Disclaim:** I own nothing, neither DC/MK or Ouran High School Host Club ~^^!

**A/N**: Because Shinichi-po has been getting too aggressive lately in my fics and Kaito-tan is giving me silent treatment for it…so, you have this v^^. And I'm posting this today because me and Kaida-chan are like, utterly hopeless and depressed that the great authors like Koorii and Dragoon-sama stopped updating their stories *sniffs*.

…

_Prologue_

…

…My name is Kudo Shinichi, a 16-year-old famous high school detective.

One day, when I was celebrating my friend's, Mouri Ran, victory of her Karate Championship, I saw two suspicious men dressed in black and my detective blood told me to follow them…which I did.

Then I witnessed them have a suspicious transaction, when I was caught up watching the deal, I failed to notice the man's companion sneak up behind me.

They fed me some kind of potion that was supposed to kill me without leaving a trace but it didn't. Instead, it made my body shrink ten years younger and here I am, under the name Edogawa Conan, following their trail and I vow to bring them to justice and also, get my revenge on them for shrinking me.

…but actually, the main story (romantic one~) starts one nice day, when my mom, Kudo Yukiko, announced that I would be attending Teitan School, which has Elementary school- where I will be attending, Middle school and High school. It is also my old school where I would still be attending High school level had I been Kudo Shinichi and not Edogawa Conan.

She has also prepared a room in the dormitory for me, where I will be roommate with an upper student who will also be my caretaker during my time at the school.

…My mother is a sadist, I'm sure.

…

Teitan is a school for rich children of rich people who are either rich or famous and rich. Generally, the school is for the rich. Or if you are not rich children of rich people who were either rich or famous and rich, and you want to attend the school, please study your best, study days and nights and you have around twenty percents of being able to join. But don't worry, once you're in, everything will be free!

The staffs, teachers and even cleaners are all excellent at their work. They all should have graduated from all the famous colleges you can think of. And thus, the quality of the school is very, very good.

It has three large buildings, one for Elementary level, one for Middle level and finally, one for High level. Aside from that, it also has four dormitory buildings for students who want to stay at school. The cafeteria always opens and has all the food in the world which is cooked by famous chefs from France, Chinese, Japan and ect.

The school and its buildings are equipped with high technology, decorated with the most beautiful things which cost millions and millions yen which the school gets from the rich students who are children of rich people who are either rich or famous and rich. You get the point? Good. If not, use your imagination, the school was everything you could ask for.

...No, I'm not hired by the school's headmaster to put up the ad about the school.

…Seriously. I swear.

…

…Conan yawned for the nth as the teacher continued to rattle about how ten plus one equal eleven. Seriously, he was sixteen already, why the hell was he still studying these lessons?...Right, because of those men in black…he was so getting his revenge on them.

Glancing up at the clock, the not-child willed the needles to move faster, after this torturing Hell, he'd find a nice and quiet place to see how Holmes had solved the cases…ah, such nice idea. And come to think of it. His roommate was a detective too and he liked Holmes too, that made it even better. The two of them often talked non stop about their shared idol in their free time and during that time, he forgot that he was supposed to be a child, who wasn't supposed to argue about this and that with a semi-adult…But it seemed that his companion also got lost in the moment, forgetting that he wasn't supposed to argue with a child, whose intelligence could rival his.

The bell then rang and Conan quickly gathered his stuffs, shoved them into his backpack then he ran for the door before the three troublesome children decided to follow him around and rant to him how he should join the Detective Boys to put his skill into use. While the club sounded nice, he wasn't about to run around to find missing cats or pens, general missing pets and things. No, thank you very much.

…Conan chose the Elementary School's libraries first, two of them and none of them met his expectation so far. The little kids played in there, despite the librarian's effort to keep them quiet. The poor woman tried, he knew but due to be afraid of the kids' complain to their parents then their parents' complain to the headmaster which would lead to her lost her job, the poor librarian could only do so much as telling them gently…Those spoiled brats…and they were sent to school to know what was real life too. Real life didn't have people serve you in everything, y'know.

Then he decided to just go to the High School's libraries, four of them, and they were all nosy because of the girls that gathered there to chat and giggle and generally babble to each other instead of working on the projects they were supposed to present the next day…and the sight of a six year old reading English book in the High School's libraries was going to attract people's curiosity which was dangerous because he was supposed to lie low.

…Damn those men in black again!

Then as he was tempted to return to his dorm and read there, he suddenly remembered the music room on the third floor of the High School part. If he remembered correctly, three years ago, when he was still Kudo Shinichi and still in Middle School, one of his friend, Suzuki Sonoko had rambled excitedly about the haunted music room on he third floor of the High School part and Conan really hoped the rumor was still there-…Don't blame him that he was rarely interested in rumors around the school, that mean the room would be free because no one would dare to come there and he could just read there!

Perfect.

The not child grinned as his legs carried him in the long corridor to the room, he got some odd glances from the other high school students but he ignored them all. One of the girl had stopped to ask him if he was finding his older brother or not and that was when his mother's trail in him woke up. Flashing her a childish grin and in the cutest voice he could muster, Conan told her that yes and when she offered her help he told her that 'Thank you onee-chan but I'm fine on my own.' The girl smiled and patted his head, telling him to be careful before going on her way again. The not-child sighed and headed off again.

When the room appeared before his eyes, Conan couldn't help but let a wide, un-childlike grin sweep across his face, oh, how sweet life was.

As he pushed the door open, he stared as from the inside, flower petals swept out in a gentle gust of wind. He blinked behind his huge glasses as people appeared before his eyes.

"…Welcome to the Host Club," the occupants inside chorused sweetly and Conan wondered what hell he had gotten himself into.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

And thank you all for taking time to review last chapter *bows*. I am eternally grateful ^^~. So, it turns out that I'd need to improve on my Grammar and descriptive skill. I'll try my best ^^~!


	41. Killer Doll

_Chapter 39: Killer Doll._

**Genre**: Romance/Angst.

**Rate**: T.

**Warning**: AU, OOC-ness, shitty English.

**Disclaim**:…Uhm…Nope?

**A/N**: *scratches head*…I don't know where the heck this come from v^^…Well, hope you'll enjoy and thank you all for reading and reviewing~! I feel so spoiled…

Next will be The Fairytale ^^.

Xxx

…_As if protect his night job as KID wasn't hard enough…Now, he had to hide the wanted doll that looked awfully like him…At least Doll-kun could cook._

Xxx

…it was soooooo frustrated, Kaito grumbled as he changed the channels while swallowing down his instant noodles. His mother had decided to go out of the country again, and he sighed, if she kept spending his father's saving like that…

Then again, the money seemed like unlimited. He spent a good amount of it on his KID's gadgets and his mother spent a nice amount of it on going out of the country, for what he didn't know and the money seemed to never decrease.

But actually, the thing that made him feel frustrated was that, no mother mean no homemade food and he was getting tired of instant noodle and take-out food.

Setting his bow down, Kaito leaned back against the sofa and decided to watch the news that was talking about KID.

Grinning, Kaito listened to their talk, praised how awesome KID was and how fruitless the police was in capturing him. Heh, he was just that good, he couldn't help it.

"…_Please pardon us for interrupting the program you're watching,"_ the scene changed and they were no longer talking about KID but about some kind of announcement. Kaito narrowed his eyes, it'd better be important or he wouldn't sleep because the talk about his show was interrupted so rudely just because of something trivial like missing pet of some rich people.

"…_A dangerous doll which was supposed to be recycled today has escaped,"_ the reporter said, looking down at the note in her hand, _"It's a fail produce and it's very dangerous because it can attack people. If you see it, please phone the police."_

And as she finished, the picture of the wanted doll was put up and Kaito blinked, it looked oddly like him, beside the neat hair and blue eyes of course. So, that the doll eh? He just hoped people wouldn't mistake him for it and he got sent to the...wherever it was to be recycled.

And he looked up at the ceiling.

Dolls were the robots that were made to be humans' friends, servants, lovers and anything the human wanted it to be. And they were called Dolls instead of just robot because they looked really real and like human, from the smooth skin to the way they spoke and expressed their feelings…if they ever had feelings, Kaito snorted.

In the end, they were just tools and toys to human and he hated it…it was just wrong…even if the Dolls didn't have a heart, real feelings…

Sighing, he decided to just go to bed early; tomorrow his had a test after all, and fencing off Hakuba's accuses of him being KID would be quite tiring. The blond should just start to find soil evidence then accused him, not throwing comments about him being KID every now and then like usual, it was driving Kaito mad.

Then the magician and sometimes thief blinked as he recalled everything, Hakuba was a good detective, he had to admit and the task of finding the evidence of him being KID wouldn't be too hard for him but it seemed…after sometimes of being classmates, then friends- thank to a mop-wielding girl, their relationship had become better than at first. And Hakuba wasn't really hell bend on capturing him. It was like, Kaito scowled, the blond did all of that for his own amusement, to make Kaito frustrated.

Standing up and stretching himself, Kaito glanced at the bow on the table before deciding that he'd deal with it later as he made his way toward his bedroom.

After having changing into his pj, Kaito grinned and saluted at his father's portrait, "Good night, Tou-san. See you tomorrow~!" and he smiled as the portrait smiled back at him, the everlasting smile…

And as the lights went off, Kaito lay down on his bed and pulled the cover up, the sound of cars and people were still there and for a moment, he almost didn't hear the sound of breathing, shallowly and desperately.

With a startle, he shot up in his bed and narrowed his eyes as he silently made his way toward his room's balcony where the sound came from. Just hope it wouldn't be a thief…or they had been stupid enough to choose the infamous KID's house to rob, Kaito grinned, what should he do with his fellow thieves now…

When he opened the doors to the balcony, Kaito found himself staring…

…this…this couldn't be happening, Kaito looked at the person dressed in simple black pants and dark blue long-sleeved shirt, sitting with his back leaning against the wall who was also holding his bleeding arm, his face turned toward Kaito, the face that he had just seen minutes ago on the news.

The moment seemed to freeze in a dramatic pause, the full moon illustrated Kaito's astonished face and the other's whose face was scrunched up in pain. On his balcony, the wanted doll was, breathing hard and it appeared that he had lost unconscious…if his closed eyes didn't already tell.

…seriously, Kaito couldn't believe, because thing like that only happened in movies or mangas…but it was happening right then, making him the main character… which he didn't mind much.

Well…what would the main character do in these situations? He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, call the police or take the doll in?

Grinning from ear to ear, Kaito snapped his fingers before bending down to pick the doll up, the doll only gave a groan in respond but he showed no sign of waking up. And Kaito walked back inside the house, closing the doors behind him. Dangerous or not, this was what the main guy would do, he was sure, or exactly, it was what Kuroba Kaito would do.

Beside, despite looking a lot like him, Kaito looked down at the doll in his arms, he looked much cuter than Kaito and who was him to leave such a cute guy alone like that? He might be dangerous but Kaito was sure he could defend himself just fine; it wasn't like the doll had supernatural power, right?

…Well, Doll-kun...Let's hope you have cooking program in you.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

_**Now, we have intros for three stories, Revival, Teitan Host Club and this one, Killer Doll. Which one do you want to be thrown out as separated story? Since AU is meant for one shots only…Well, Wings was an exception v^^. But to be warned, I have no plots or written scenes for all those three but I still want to make at least one of them as an independent story so yeah. Once I decide which one to work on, I'll give more mind into it and all ^^...Or I could just throw 'em out as three stories…and take turn to update one by one?**_

To answer MSN-chan's question, my favs in Ouran HSHC would be Tamaki (for his mushie emo corner 8D) and Haruhi (She's a strange girl :D), the twins too (twincest rules xD!) and Honey-senpai (…shota also rules x3), Kyoya (…his glasses and personality are awesome ^^) then Mori too (I love silent and strong and dedicated type C: )…How about to be short, I love the entire Host Club xD?

…Uhm…I think this came into my mind after I read an article about how robots are going to replace human's lovers and all v^^…And VTC's Garden Light didn't help much v^^…And yay, Hakuba-chan gets to appear more in my fics~!

Hattori:…Then what about me?

Shimizu:…Ehm…I'll try? *sheepish grin*.

Kaito: Poor He-chan * grins as Hattori shoots an annoying look*.


	42. The Fairytale, Chap 1, Part 2

_Chapter 40: The Fairytale, Chapter 1- Part 2._

**Genre**: Family.

**Rate**: T.

**Warning**: AU, OOC-ness- esp on Eri's and Kogoro's parts, gender bent and my shitty English.

**Disclaim**:…I own four volumes of Detective Conan now~! And all of them have Kaito-tan~! But sadly, I don't own DC or MK…

**A/N**: Specially dedicated to Kagari-chan ^^. She's been reminding me non-stop about this ^^. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing ^^. I nearly died after getting so much reviews for last chapter v^^.

_And it's been decided, Teitan High Host Club and Killer Doll will be thrown out of this series to start their own ^^… Even though I have no idea where they will lead to. And Revival shall stay, in case I have nothing to write for this AU series x3._

_Revival: Have a nice trip, guys~! *waves handkerchief*_

_Teitan High Host Club: Stay happy, Revi-chan~! *waves arm excitedly*_

_Killer Doll: I'll miss youuuuuuuu~! *waves two arms cheerfully*_

…

_The Wedding, Part 2_

…

The two sisters bowed at some old villagers before reaching a small house at the end of the road. A small and homely looking house.

"We're home," they called as they pushed the door open to step inside.

"Welcome home, girls," Eri, their mother, greeted them with a smile.

"I hear that Father wants to speak to me?" Shinri asked as she walked over to help Eri carry the basket of vegetable.

"Oh right, he's waiting in the main room," Eri said and nodded as the girls bowed at her to walk to the main room.

The main room was the room for eating and family-gathering. It was some sort of an important room.

Their father, Mouri Kogoro was standing by the window with his back to the girls, a serious aura surrounded him.

Shinri and Ran stepped inside and hesitantly called for his attention. The man then turned to them. And for a moment, he just regarded the girls with serious eyes. Then he sighed and walked over to sit down in the chair placed at the head of the table.

"Have a seat, girls," he said and the two girls complied without questioning.

"…Shinri," he began, addressing the younger girl,"…You know that you are not my own child, right?"

Shinri nodded. She knew, of course. The Mouri couples had found her sixteen years ago in the forest near the Capital, where she was only around one year old, could barely stand on her own.

"Even so, we still love you as much as we love Ran," his voice softened and Shinri smiled.

"I am grateful for that, Father."

"…And years have passed so fast since we found you Shinri…" he continued, "You've grown into a fine and proud woman."

Shinri's heart fastened, oh dear, she knew where this was heading to and to say she was dread of it wasn't wrong.

"And so, we're finding you a family of your own."

"But Father!" she protested, "I do not want a husband or a family. And Ran-neechan has not had her own family yet!"

"Nonsense!" Kogoro scolded, "The older sister is to stay single until her little sister has married. You know the tradition!"

"Fathe-!"

"No more argument!" Kogoro cut in sternly, "The wedding will be hold in a week. Prepare yourself."

He said finally and stood up to walk out of the room, leaving the girls look after him sadly.

"…Shinri…" Ran said quietly, her hands rested on the younger girl's shoulder comfortingly.

Shinri didn't notice or simple didn't care as she bit her lower lip harshly.

So…she was going to marry someone that she didn't even know huh? Then be a good wife that did the house chores and bear children for him, a simple and boring life…How sad…she sighed.

She could try and run away, she knew, but she couldn't. The Mouri had been the ones who saved her and treated her as a family member, loving her until now and she couldn't betray them by running away like a coward…

And she sighed again, looking up at Ran, who was looking back so sadly.

"I'll need some fresh air first…" she tried to smile and reassured Ran before standing up and left the room, then the house, never looking back…

And all Ran could do was looking after her sadly, feeling horribly sad…she knew the tradition, they all knew and now it was the time for Shinri to follow those dreadful rules…

How unfair life was…

…

She was idly sitting in her room. Shinri looked down at the fists in her laps, her clear blue eyes were blank.

A week had passed and Shinri really regretted spending it moping about the wedding and then there she was, in the traditional dress and in around twenty more minutes, she'd be married to some guy that she seriously didn't knew how he looked like, where he lived and all. All she knew was that he was going to be her husband.

…How sad…no more running around with Ran-neechan on the glass field. No more helping the children with their study. No more practicing Karate and Judo with her parents and Ran-neechan. No more teasing Hattori and Kazuha. No more reading all the books she liked. No more sleeping under the tree and waking up to Ran-neechan's scolding. No more freedom…

Shinri groaned at the depressing thought. She almost wished she was Kazuha because that girl could marry the guy she loved. Unlike her, having to spend the rest of her life with some stranger who she couldn't be sure of she could love him or not.

Letting her eyes wander around the room she and Ran had been sharing for these past years…she wondered if the room would miss her because she was going to miss it, terribly so.

Shinri stood up, s smile on her lips as she ran her hand on the nightstand by the bed she and Ran had been sharing then to the bookshelf. Ran loved books just as much as she did. They tried to stuff as much as they could into the small room, on the bookshelf, piles on the nightstand, under the bed and everywhere that they could store the books.

Then her hand stopped at a small wooden box on the bookshelf.

Ah…she picked it up and opened it dedicatedly. Inside was a simple yet beautiful necklace.

Necklace's face was star-shaped with complex symbol on it. Turning it around, there was a name 'Shinri' carved on it.

Shinri smiled, her parents- adoptive parents, had found this necklace along with her in the forest years ago and she treasured it with her heart. It was the only tie that connected her to her real parents.

She didn't know who her parents were and why they had abandoned her in the forest when she could barely walk. But she hoped they were forced into it and not because they simply didn't want her anymore.

…And the necklace proved the latter was wrong. Because she could feel the love that her parents put into it and it was for her, she was sure. So it must mean that they did love her and that was what mattered.

Shinri sighed then put the necklace around her neck then under the dress' collar. She didn't like wearing jewelry but she just needed to feel it around her neck to make her feel safe, protected and loved…

Just then, the door was pushed open and a teary eyes Ran stepped in, closing the door behind her.

"Shinri…" the older girl bit her lower lip, she only did that when she was nervous or terribly sad…

"It's time huh?' Shinri mumbled then walked over her sister, smiling, "It's fine, Ran-neechan…we all know this will happen…"

"Still…It's unfair, Shinri," Ran replied, wiping her tear away harshly, "I…I wish I could do something…"

"There's nothing you can do, Ran-neechan," Shinri hugged her sister tightly, "…This is my fate, I guess…"

"I promise to come back and visit though," she said, trying to be cheerful.

"You'd better," Ran sobbed on her shoulder and hugged her back just as tightly.

"Yeah…" Shinri then pulled away, taking in a deep breath before heading off the room, making her way to where her future-husband was waiting for her.

_Chapter 1- End._

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

…No, Kaito-tan will not interrupt the wedding and save Shin-chan from her horrible fate ^^. In fact, we won't be seeing him again until at least another two parts :3…If I get muse to type, that is.

**Note for Teitan High and Killer Doll:**

**I'll be putting these two up later ^^. And as you know I love reviews and so, I mixed chapter one and the prologue into one chapter for those two. So that you have something to review about and not have to review what you have already reviewed about…Does that make sense?**


	43. Continuation

_Chapter 41: Continuation…_

**Genre**: Angst/Romance.

**Rate**: T.

**Warning**: Death, shortness, confusion and messiness too and AU, OOC-ness, my shitty English.

**Disclaim**: Nope, don't own anything.

**A/N**:…My brain is dry of ideas these days, people D:. Or exactly, I have too many ideas and they keep mixing and tangled up x.x. and I don't know why but I just can't write these days…the muses bite, hard and deep and yet, I can only stare blankly at the computer's screen…is that what you called writer's block?

Xxx

"_Tadaima!" And the 'Okaeri' went unheard like always._

Xxx

…it was nine PM already and Kaito wasn't home yet.

Shinichi yawned before rubbing his eyes with his hands sleepily. He was trying to stay awake until Kaito got home and their little nightly routine would start.

Well, his lips quirked up at the corner as he glanced at the other occupant on the bed in his room, at least he wasn't really lonely.

The other's blank and lifeless blue eyes continued to stare up at the ceiling and Shinichi face palmed, but it was just as well as being alone.

After all, rotten and soulless body don't talk and Shinichi was hoping for someone to talk to so he wouldn't get bored like right then, if he had a choice, he would so stand up and get a book to read or something but apparently, if the other didn't move, he couldn't move.

Damn…

"Tadaima!" The door burst open and Shinichi looked up with a startle to see Kaito was grinning happily while holding two broken cups in his hands.

'…Okaeri,' he smiled and said back but like always, it went unheard as Kaito got on the bed and pulled the clothed skeleton into his arms. Shinichi would have felt jealous but it was just too ridiculous to get jealous of his own body.

"Okay, shall we have another story tonight then?" Kaito stated cheerfully, pointedly ignoring the way the head rolled limply to one side and the blue eyes looked like they were about to fall off. Shinichi grimaced annoyingly. Of course he was annoyed, because you see, he hated being ignored because of a soulless body.

But as Kaito's soothing voice echoed in the worn out room and the story was unfolded, Shinichi found himself couldn't care as he closed his eyes.

Because why should he care that Kaito had gone insane, enough to talk, smile and grin for a rotten body, why should he cared that hundreds years had passed, the room got even more worn out, even the body had rotten even more and Kaito was still as young as he remembered, like he was on that night, the night KID found what he had been looking for and Kudo Shinichi was shot dead? Why should he care that he couldn't be reborn because of his tie to his body that Kaito had been keeping like something precious- _ew, Kaito, as much as I love you, I'd hate to see you kiss some corpse like that, even when_ _that is _my_ corpse._

…Right, why should he care at all when Kaito was there?

Shinichi smiled, even if he couldn't see Shinichi, Kaito was there and it was all that mattered.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

…Why is it so dry and emotionless D:? …I…I fail *wails*. Seriously, it didn't turn out how I wanted it to be but you see, I struggle quite hard to be able to get this done.

…And this is a gift to certain someone, who want continuation for…Can you guess which one this one continued for :3?...And confusion, anyone? 'Cause I understand what is going on, I'm the author for God's sake, but when I look at it as a reader…I don't understand a thing -.-.


	44. Teaser

_Chapter 42: Teaser._

**Genre**: Humor.

**Rate**: T (implying sex x3).

**Warning**: ShinKai (that's right, seme!Shinichi), AU, OOC-ness and my shitty English.

**Disclaim**:…You know it.

**A/N**: This is just an experiment. I promise to write an one shot for Daydreamingof you and I promise it'd be ShinKai too so I figure I'll try writing uke!Kaito.

Shinichi: *smirks* nice. I'm getting tired of being humped.

Kaito:…but you love it *huffs*.

Shimizu: *grins* don't count on it, Shin-chan~! I'm still an ultimate KaiShin fan~!

_**By the way, Happy Lunar/Chinese New Year to those who celebrate it like me :D!**_

…

…_However faint it was, he was sure he saw it, the way KID moved._

…

"Good evening to you all~!" the familiar white figure appeared in a puff of pink smoke.

"KID!" Nakamori-keibu roared but he refrained himself from ordering his men to jump the thief. Guess he had learned his lesson, Hakuba noted as he stood beside the inspector, watching the white thief carefully.

…Something was off, the blond narrowed his eyes, KID was acting like he usually did, taunting the police with a confident and arrogant smirk until they were angry enough to jump him, that was when he would make his escape…Which was happening right then, he supposed KID had taunted them enough as the police were chasing the thief around while he just dodged, and continued to taunt, gracefully.

But this time, Hakuba blinked as he saw it. Kid was indeed smirking but he could see, however faint it was, the thief was also wincing as he jumped out of the police's reach, as if he was in pain…No, not pain, according to the way he was wincing slightly, Hakuba was sure it was because of feeling unpleasant. And twice, KID slipped twice and if he wasn't quick enough, Hakuba was sure the next day, newspapers' headlines would be, _'The Unstoppable Kaitou KID has finally been caught!'_

And then the police successfully caught the thief but the blond detective knew better as he easily slipped off the room to the staircase that led to the rooftop.

As he was about to turn around a corner, Hakuba quickly pressed himself back against the wall as he heard KID cursed lowly, completely unlike the gentleman thief he was.

Sticking his head around just slightly, Hakuba blinked in amazement as he watched KID used one hand to press against the wall to support himself while the other was at his hip, his upper body bent slightly. And the thief continued to limp up the stairs.

It took Hakuba a minute to process the thought that KID was limping, _limping_! He tried to tell himself that maybe the thief's leg was injured or his ankle was strained but the way KID held himself suggested something else…something that he didn't want to think of.

And Hakuba quietly retreated back to the way he had come in, deciding to let the thief escape this time.

Oh, how generous he was.

"…Kuroba, you own me," he declared to himself, tomorrow, he promised himself, he'd corner his classmate.

…

"…I'm going to kill him," KiD growled as he continued on his way to home, or that was the plan, he decided that he would love to have a talk with his lover first.

"…He knew I have a heist tonight, he knew!" KID landed on the Kudo mansion's second floor's balcony and folded his glider up before slipping inside.

The bedroom's light was still on and KID looked around before taking off his top hat and monocle to throw them on the bed ungracefully as he himself flopped on the bed sullenly.

The book was on the table and open, which mean he was staying awake to read again and he was probably going to get some drink, Kaito nodded to himself before settling down to wait for the other.

Soon enough, the door creaked open and a surprised detective stepped in, blue eyes blinked at the sight of the thief on his bed.

"…How was the heist?" Shinichi asked carefully as he sensed the bad mood Kaito was in.

"Fine," the other answered, glaring at him childishly.

"…Then shouldn't you be home and rest? You have school tomorrow, right?" Shinichi continued, placing the cup in his hand on the nightstand. From the smell, Kaito could tell it was black coffee as always, was Shinichi planning stay awake all night? Well, suit himself, Kaito didn't care.

"…Mister," Kaito stood up, walking to stand in front of Shinichi, looking unhappy, "…You knew I have a heist tonight."

"…Yes…and?"

"I nearly got caught! Because you decided that shampoo is good enough for lube!"

"Well! It's slippery enough!" Shinichi defended himself then blinked, "…You nearly got caught?"

"Yeah! Don't you know that using those things to replace actual lube can cause limping? I can't move like I always do because this…this unpleasant feeling in my ass!"

"…How the heck should I know? We ran out of lube that time! And you could have told me then!"

"How the hell was I able to think in middle of sex? You really are an irresponsible partner!" Kaito said finally before turning around to glare at the wall.

For a moment, the only sound in the room was the sound of breathing.

And it was broken when Shinichi spoke up quietly.

"…Sorry…" Kaito blinked as he turned around to see Shinichi had walked to his desk and the magician felt guilt well up in his chest as the way Shinichi moved, sloppily and somewhat sadly. He didn't mean to argue like this.

"…I won't touch you again then, sorry," Shinichi mumbled as he focused back on the book but the way he sounded suggested that he wouldn't be able to pay attention.

Kaito groaned mentally, what now? He managed to upset Shinichi! And he would never lie to himself, how the hell would he be able to live without sex now? He was a teenage, healthy teenage! And did it himself just wasn't enough, he didn't have heart to do it with someone else either. It'd be betraying Shinichi and he would never betray his beloved detective.

"Hey…" he started, silently walking up to place a hand on Shinichi's shoulder, "…I'm sorry for yelling like that…I didn't mean to…well…"

He gulped, normally he didn't have any difficulty saying perverted things but this time, having Shinichi turning away from him like that just felt uncomfortable.

"…Uhm…you don't have to stop doing it…"

Then everything happened too quickly for Kaito to react. He was standing behind Shinichi and the next moment, he was being pinned on the desk, Shinichi loomed over him with a sexy smirk.

Kaito gulped as Shinichi leaned down to whisper against his lips, one hand pinned his hands above his head while the other began to take off his tie and unbutton his button up blue shirt.

"Well," Shinichi pressed a kiss against his lips, "…I have proper lube right here and now," he paused for the dramatic effect, "And you beneath me…what do you say?"

…Kaito wanted to cry or sulk so badly but those hands had already started their work and he could do nothing other than wrap his arms around the detective's neck, lips and tongue moved against the other's. He decided that he'd sulk later.

…

The next day Hakuba decided to corner his classmate later as he, and everyone in the class, watched with wide eyes as the magician limped into the classroom, dark aura surrounded him as he sat down and winced as soon as his rear touched the seat's surface.

…The magician was obviously upset and Hakuba wasn't about to become the target for Kaito to unleash his frustration on.

Nope, definitely not.

Xxx

…I'll keep my opinion about seme!Shinichi to myself and let you guys decide on your own x3. And well, what Kaito said about lube-thing was true, I know it when I was researching about gay-sex to write lemon on chapter 27 :3.

What do you think 'bout seme!Shinichi? I say he's totally OOC first v^^.

And well, my two weeks break is about to over, one more week and I'm back to school. I feel like I'm going to not be able to update as much as I used to. Because mom has taken the liberty to sign up three more classes for me -.-. So yeah, just to let you know.


	45. The Fairytale, Chap 2, Part 1

_Chapter 43: The Fairytale, Chapter 2- Part 1._

**Genre**: Family.

**Rate**: T.

**Warning**: AU, OOC-ness, my seriously shitty English. Gender-bent too~!

**Disclaim**: Shinichi: There's no way that idiot owns me. And I own Kaito so obviously, she owns nothing.- me:…he said that *sulks*…

**A/N**: Thank you guys for reading and reviewing~!

This little chapter is dedicated specially to Kagari-chan, mochiusagi and Kimiko-chan ^^~! To be honest, I wrote this even before my first DC story on this site so yeah, the writing sucks, I know. I would have edited but I guess I'm too lazy v^^.

And I should probably change the title into 'A not so Fairytale' xD.

…

_The Runaway Bride_

Part 1

…

The small and usual quiet house was a bit crowded as the relatives from the two families and few neighbors were chatting and going around excitedly about the wedding.

Kogoro glanced at the nervous groom again before sighing…again. The groom was a young man with short chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. When one might say he wasn't really bad-looking, Kogoro had to admit that he wasn't that good-looking either, well, not enough to be able to stand by his little girl's side anyways.

Shinri was always famous among their small village, not only because she was intelligent and kind girl, truthful blunt that was sometimes downright rude but no one really minded, but also for her beauty, a bit boyish but she was prettier than most of the girls her ages in the village.

Casting the groom one final glance, Kogoro dragged his feet toward his wife who was watching him with her usual sharp eyes that made him feel a bit nervous.

Finally standing by her side, Kogoro sighed, "Eri…was I wrong to make Shinri marry?"

The blond woman looked away, "Who know? You're indeed following the traditions but…"

Then her eyes set back on the guests and the groom that was scratching the back of his head, smiling shyly.

"She's not happy, right?" he finished for her after a moment.

"You know her, she probably wants to be single forever," Eri chuckled.

"Right."

Kogoro seemed to lose in his own world for a long moment before he looked at her guiltily, "What should I do now?"

"It depends on you," Eri smiled, "Shinri's happiness, that is."

"…But…it's a deal and I can't really go against it…and if Shinri were to escape, Ran would have to fill in her place," he grimaced, "And I don't want Ran to be unhappy either."

Eri regarded him for a moment before taking his hand in hers, "…Do you think they would do something to a harmless, innocent and old couple?" she smirked playfully, "Not that I'm saying I'm old."

And all her husband could do was staring at her in bewilderment.

Then slowly, a grin tugged at his lips, "They need to see the world, no?"

And he turned to walk away, "You know what need to be done, right?" to his daughters' room where he shall set his daughters free.

…

Eri nodded and smiled at another guest as she made her way out of the house. Letting out a breath as she was finally outside, Eri quickly ran to one of her close neighbor's house, whose son wouldn't be attending the wedding which was a bless right then.

It seemed the Gods above understood really well as she reached the Hattori's household just as Hattori-kun was about to get on the carriage.

"Wait!" she cried out and the dark-skinned boy stopped then blinked as he turned around to greet her.

"Eri-san," he bowed when she got to him and was panting hard, "Is there anything I can do for you?" the boy scratched the back of his head, "…I'm sorry that I can't attend Shinri's wedding," truth to be told, he didn't want to. Because of the little crush he had had on her and even though he had gotten over it, he still didn't want to see his best friend's sullen and sad expression that he knew she would have…The poor girl.

"Hattori-kun," Eri began, "You're going to the Capital, right?"

"Uhm yes, there's gonna be a festival and I'm taking the goods to there for selling."

The blond woman immediately brightened up, "That's good! Can you please wait for a moment?"

He grinned and nodded, "Of course," then blinking in confusion, "But what for, Eri-san?"

She smiled, "Shinri and Ran are coming with you."

And his green eyes widened, "What?"

…

"Hurry up, change out of that dress, Shinri," Kogoro urged as he stuck his head inside the room before closing the door again.

"…What?" the two girls then looked at each other, blinking before Shinri complied and Ran helped her out of the layers of dress quickly.

After having put on her usual attire, the girls opened the door and Kogoro immediately instructed them to pack some clothes, which, again, made the two girls confused but they did it anyways.

They didn't have much clothes and most of the times, they had to share clothes and then before long, there were Ran's clothes or Shinri's clothes anymore, instead, it became 'our clothes'.

Done with the packing, Kogoro nodded and led them and the girls followed him, didn't dare ask him anything. Then the father led them to the back door then to the Hattori household.

The Hattori were the Mouri's closest neighbor, they grew apples, corn, generally the fruits to sell parts in the village and the rest would be transferred to the Capital for selling as well.

When they reached the Hattori's yard, Ran and Shinri blinked when they saw Eri standing there with Hattori, waiting for them patiently.

"Come here quickly!" Eri called and waved her hands urgently and the three of them walked over to them hurriedly.

"Mother, what's happening?" Ran asked once they reached Eri.

"You two are going to the Capital with Hattori-kun," Kogoro told them and pushed them toward the carriage that was loaded with baskets and baskets of fruits.

"W-what do you mean?" Shinri asked bewilderingly and then her eyes widened in realization, "Wait! Father, Mother! We won't leave you!"

"You're not happy about the whole wedding plan, Shinri," Eri said gently, "And Ran would have to replace you if you were to escape."

"But what about you two? We can't just leave you two here!" Ran asked frantically, her eyes wide as Eri smiled at them.

"Now, now, don't say it as if we're some helpless geezers, Ran," Eri huffed playfully, "And the villagers won't and can't do anything to us, you know that."

Then she sighed, a sad smile on her lips, "Go and see how big the world is, dears," taking both Ran's and Shinri's hands in hers, Eri squeezed them gently, "I know you want to, don't you want to know what sort of things they usually do in the festivals in the Capital? I know you want to, my girls, so, this is the perfect chance for you two."

"We found you years ago in the Capital, Shinri," Kogoro spoke up quietly, "When you reach there," he paused before sighing and continuing, "Maybe you'll find your real parents, Fate is a twisted woman after all."

"Father…" the younger girl whispered, her voice trembled slightly.

Smiling at the girl one last time, Kogoro then turned to Ran, who was standing there quietly, her eyes watered.

"Take care well of yourself and Shinri too, Ran, I know you can do it."

And Ran opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something- probably 'I will,' or just a simple 'Father…' like Shinri, but then, she closed up again, biting her lower lip and chose to stay silent because she knew the moment she said something, she would cry non-stop.

"I'm proud of you two, Ran, Shinri," Eri said, keeping her voice strong, "And I want you to see more of the world, so go now and don't come back," she smiled, "But we will surely go to the Capital to look for you, so we will meet again, I assure you."

"Now go," Kogoro said one last time before pushing them to the carriage, where an impatient Hattori was standing.

Reluctantly, the two girls got on the carriage and sat down right behind the horseman's seat, in front of the packed fruits, a small space but enough for two slim girls.

"Thank you for helping us, Hattori-kun," Eri turned to bow at Hattori, who scratched the back of his head, looking away.

"Eh…This is the least I can do for you."

Then he got in the horseman's seat and with a 'Ho' from him, the horses started to move, dragging the carriage along.

Ran and Shinri stood up to look back at the parents, and the older girl's tears fell as she waved her arm rapidly while sobbing earnestly.

And the younger girl yelled back desperately, "You must come to see us, Father, Mother! _You must_!"

And the old couple continued to stand there and smile until the carriage that carried their precious daughters disappeared from view.

…That was when Eri cried and Kogoro hugged her tightly.

xxxxxX TBC Xxxxx

…You seriously think I'd let Shin-chan marry to some guy x3?...Actually, I've thought of it, like then she did get married and then her husband die xD? But then, I decide for the easy option, cliché but well xD.

…Now, I need to go to review the stories that I've been stalking~! I tend to read on my phone and then make a mental note to review but when I get to the computer, I forget xD. Too busy these days!


	46. Bittersweet

_Chapter 44: Bittersweet._

**Genre**: Romance/Hurt-Comfort.

**Rate**: T.

**Warning**: AU, OOC-ness, my shitty English, gender bent. Oh, cliché too.

**Disclaim**: Duh, nope.

**A/N**: Kagari-chan requested a Hurt/Comfort ficcie and I wonder if this lives up to her expectation v^^. Ah well, hope you'll enjoy ^^.

Kinda take place in Of Childhood Friend and Girlfriend-verse ^^. After the end and before the epilogue :3.

…

_Chocolate, sweet yet bitter at the same time, just like love…Especially one sided, unconditional love._

…

…Sixteen years, that were the times she had been existing in this world.

Smiling, the girl carefully shed the chocolate into small pieces.

…Ten years, that were the times she and he had been together.

Her hands continued the task of making chocolate as she remembered how brightly he would beam whenever he saw the bittersweet stuff.

…Six years, that were the times she had been in love with him.

And when the heart-shaped chocolate was completed, she gazed at it lovingly, her light violet eyes softened at the bare surface of the chocolate.

…Then for the rest of his and her separated lives, someone would stay by his side, and that someone was not her.

She wondered why she was still making chocolate like she had done these past years…because, he wasn't there to eat her hard work without a clue of what that day was anymore.

Tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes and Aoko slapped a hand over her mouth to force the choke down. A trembling fist was placed on the kitchen's counter, right beside the chocolate, her vision blurred and Aoko inhaled a sharp but shaky breath to fill her trembling lungs and maybe the void in her heart too.

And in the kitchen, the girl's small frame hunched over the counter as she fought to keep the tears at bay.

…

"You haven't given me chocolate today," Kaito whined and huffed childishly before turning his attention back to his piles of chocolate.

"What? Why should I?" and she replied in annoyance, yet, her heart throbbed when she remembered the carefully wrapped chocolate in her school bag.

"Every girl in school is giving out chocolate!" he glared at her then blinked as if he had just only realized something, "…Right, you aren't a girl."

And he laughed while she mentally smiled wryly in her head before calling forth her trustworthy mop.

"What did you say?" roaring as angrily as she could, Aoko stood up abruptly from her seat, making the chair fall back while gripping the mop tightly in her hands.

Kaito only had enough time to 'eep!' before Aoko changed at him and processed to beat him up.

It was like usually yet…to Aoko, everything seemed so unreal, blurry and faraway, as if…she was living a dream, a bittersweet dream. She tried to act normally and maybe if she acted normally enough, she'd wake up from the dream soon, and maybe then, Keiko-her best friend, would stop looking at her with such sad understanding in her eyes when she caught her chasing Kaito around.

But funnily enough…when she wanted to act normally, she suddenly couldn't figure out what 'normally' mean. It was a confused feeling, really, when she didn't really know how she had been treating him, she had always done everything unconsciously and when she got conscious enough about her actions, she just didn't know what to do anymore.

…Empty, that was the only thing she could say to describe what she was feeling. Maybe hurt and pain too, but those were too dull to even be felt anymore. And she was glad, they were becoming duller each day passed and that mean she was getting over her first love. Duller had the feelings become, yes, but they were still there and that mean she still loved so much, could still feel painful tugs at her heart as she stood there, by the school's gate and watched as he bounced over to his girlfriend.

His girlfriend, not a friend who was a girl, but someone who had got his heart. And Aoko felt stupid when she had thought she could compete with her.

Kudo's composure was as calm as ever when she stood there, head held high proudly. She was like a rose, a prideful and beautiful rose that Aoko found herself admiring. Sharp cerulean eyes softened a bit when Kaito reached her and offered her a red rose.

Her whole body felt light and heavy at the same time, as if she was about to wake up from this world-dream but she wasn't able to, something was holding her back despite all the struggle she did.. And unconsciously, she stepped back a bit so that she could still see them but they wouldn't be able to see her.

Kudo was saying something then as Kaito cocked his head to one side in confusion and asked something. The beautiful girl blinked then her blue, blue eyes widened and she looked away, a faint blush colored her pale cheeks delicately.

Aoko chuckled, she could already guess what they were talking about and of course, Kaito, being the hopeless idiot he was, juts didn't know that it was Valentine's Day.

And Aoko found herself taking the carefully wrapped chocolate- her heart, from the school bag out.

"Come on! Tell me what's today!" Kaito was particularly yelling and Aoko watched with dry amusement as Kudo growled at her best friend, a faint blush was still tainting her cheeks.

Saying something that was too quiet for Aoko to hear but loud enough for Kaito, Kudo took a small box from her own school bag and thrust it at Kaito's face.

And as Kaito slowly took the box, Aoko's grips on her chocolate tightened to the point that the shape was ruined, she suddenly felt her face got hotter and her heart speeded up as she fought back the tears. Breath in and out, in and out, in and out….ao tried to even out her breathing, to release the burden that was heaving her heart so that she wouldn't have to cry.

…But…

Then the first tear was shed as Kudo ran away in embarrassment and Aoko slumped down as Kaito broke into a run after the girl he loved and he was running away from her.

…Crying was a show of weakness, Aoko hiccupped as she hugged the ruined chocolate tightly against her chest-further ruining it, and she really didn't want to cry, she had promised to her mother that her Aoko would be a strong girl after all.

But still, she couldn't stop herself, it just hurt too much to bear any longer. And so, cry, Aoko did.

Big and small drops of tears kept falling down her reddening cheeks and Aoko raised one hand up to wipe them away while the other hand was still gripping the chocolate box tightly.

And as she tried fruitlessly to stop crying, she never noticed the blond detective that stood just across the road and watched her quietly with his sad, sad golden eyes.

And she never knew that the chocolate that she later threw away when she was running for the comfort of her empty house was picked up again by him.

Looking at the small back of the running girl Hakuba Saguru vowed to himself to mend her heart for her.

Xxx

Hope this ficcie can somewhat cheer you up, Kagari-chan ^^.

Actually, this's supposed to be my Valentine gift ^^. I'm still single and so I just hate the holiday *laughs nervously*. But that doesn't mean the characters have to bear it with me so the other Valentine ficcie was born ^^. But really, the first crush ever is really hard to get over or at least to me :3.

*Coughs* Read and Review~!


	47. Fate

_Chapter 45: Fate._

**Genre**: Romance/Slice of Life (?).

**Rate**:T.

**Warning**: AU, OOC-ness, my shitty English, gender bent. Oh, cliché too.

**Disclaim**: If I did, would I sit here and write all this shit?

**A/N**: This is the, you can say, trailer for one of the one-shot I'm gonna write :3. Lately, I'm interested in writing one-sided love, y'know, 'cause I'm in the mood and in the exact situation.

…

_As years passed, things changed, people grew up. Was there anything stay unchanged?_

…

To sixteen years old Kuroba Kaito, if telling him that ten years later, he'd be a salary-working man, he'd laugh at you. Because his dream was to become a famous magician like his old man had been and still did, and he wasn't one to hesitate in making his dream come true and so, naturally, he'd laugh at you, right?

But telling a twenty-six-year-old Kuroba Kaito the same thing, he'd be looking at you funnily because, _'Duh, that's exact what I am doing now.'_

Yep, that was it, he was currently sitting at his desk, gazing dreamily out the large glass window, stacks of papers scattered on his working desk, _what? Can't you see it's so bright and lovely out there?_

After a moment, his eyes finally left the window to look back at the mess on his desk, damn, he got to clean up before his secretary returned- he'd be scolded to no end by then. Secretary? You're asking him? Of course he was one of the high ranking workers because he did his job well and thoroughly.

"Boss!" damn, too late! Kaito hastily collected the papers as he heard the unmistakable sound of his secretary's footsteps along with her (battle) cry and stuffed them into the drawer of his desk.

"Why, good morning, Shizuka!" he grinned up as soon as the door to his office was yanked open.

The woman standing there was in her mid thirties and she was roplling her eyes at his innocent face.

"Cut the crap, I expect the papers to be placed neatly back on the desk soon, okay?" she smiled sweetly and the man before her gulped as he nodded vigorously.

"Good," she ignored his 'Sometimes I wonder if I'm your boss or not…' in favor of continuing her mission, "President wants to see you immediately."

"…Ah, what does the old man want now?" he groaned and stood up, fixing his loose tie, "I just got back from the trip yesterday!"

"Well, let's blame your wonderful working ability, shall we?" she was giggling now and Kaito glared at her as he walked past her to reached the door.

"Well, that means you get to organize my desk again, isn't it?" flashing her a smirk, Kaito quickly closed the door before the folder that had been in her hands came in contact with his face.

…

"I'm here, Prez," he called, knocking on the door that had a 'President' name tag on it.

"Come in," a booming voice said from the inside and Kaito mentally prepared before pushing the door open.

The chair was turned around so that he could only see the top of his boss' bald head.

He bowed slightly then automatically picked the folder on the desk up.

"A group of our friend company from France is coming over here and I want you to accompany them during their staying here," his boss said, not turning around.

His eyes widened slightly, "Uhm Prez, if you haven't noticed, I can speak English only."

"I know," the president continued, "But I only trust you with this task. In two weeks of their staying here, I want you to please them and win the contract."

…ah, so that was the reason, Kaito nodded to himself, his boss wanted the contract and he somehow won every contract he got.

"Still about the language," he tried again but immediately shut up when his boss held up a hand, still not turning around. It made him feel a bit annoyed, because it's only polite to look at who you are talking to, no?, but it was his boss, a no nonsense boss and so, he stood still, awaiting. After all these years, he surely had learned to be patient.

"I've already got a translator and she should be here by now."

As soon as he said that, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," his boss called again and the door was pushed open, Kaito turned to look over his shoulder and his breath hitched at the sight of the newcomer.

There she was, sill looking so young in the black vest over a white button up shirt and black skirt that reached her knees…It had been so long, over ten years, ever since he last saw her before she transferred to America with her parents.

"Kuroba-kun, I'd like you to meet Kudo-san."

And wide cerulean eyes locked with equally wide indigo eyes then suddenly, they felt like they were back in high school again.

xxx


	48. Babysitting, Drabble Set 8

_Chapter 46: Babysitting, Drabble Set 8._

**Genre**: Family.

**Rate**: T.

**Warning**: AU, OOC-ness, shortness and my seriously shitty English.

**Disclaim**: Nope~! Or Shinichi would totally be Lucas (obviously more intelligent and all) and Kid would be Cybersix while Kaito being Ardien- can you tell? I'm hooked with that cartoon show xD.

**A/N**: Thank you guys for reading and reviewing~!

Ahem, so well, anyone miss this series? I did say once that I had a plotline for it, didn't I? Well, here we go.

…

**Television**

"The TV's mine tonight!" Shinichi yelled, tackling a seventeen-year-old Kaito to the floor.

"No way!" the younger yelled back, curling around the remote control protectively, "Tonight's Tuesday! My turn!"

"You had it two days straight!"

"But that awesome magic show's on tonight!"

"Doesn't matter! Tonight's Tokyo's Sprit's important match!"

Being caught up arguing and trying to uncurl Kaito so he could have the remote control, Shinichi never once thought of using the buttons on the TV. Well, everyone had their moment once in a while, so excuse him, guys.

"-And she seems to know KID personally…," the woman on the News channel continued went on and unlike just a moment before, she completely had the two males' attention, "…As the message she left at the TV Station says, '_I've returned. To bring the justice to the beloved Moonlit Magician._' And it is clear that Moonlit Magician is KID, the infamous magician thief who has stopped appearing for over eight years…"

Blue eyes glanced at violet eyes for a moment and Kaito slowly uncurled himself, "Deal?" he asked warily and Shinichi nodded, grimaced.

For the rest of the night, they watched the News about the returning thief, Phantom Lady together.

**Secrets**

Whistling cheerfully the well-known tune of 'London Bridge is Falling Down' to himself, Kaito skated on the cleaning rags all over the living room of his house to clean the floor, the house that he had lived with his parents long ago.

The tradition had been going on for two years, ever since he had turned 15. Kaito and his beloved caretaker would come to his old house once every month to clean it off the dust.

And while it was still painful when he stepped into the empty house, Kaito felt better. He no longer felt lonely but every memory about his days with his parents made him feel content…and sad but still happy.

He still had Shinichi, didn't he?

Well, let's stop those sad and stinging feeling, shall we?

Kaito continued his task while wondering to himself that how come he could skate on the rags while not being able to ice-skating…

"Done~!" with a proud cheer, he beamed at his hard-work, the floor was clean and free of all the dust it had managed to collect.

"…Next's my room," mumbling to himself, Kaito snatched the bucket that was filled with water up and headed for the staircase. Shinichi had gone out for some cleaning products and lunch but he should be back soon. And by the time he was back, Kaito wanted everything was done.

Opening the door led to his own room, Kaito paused at the doorway before setting the bucket and the cleaning rags down.

With a small smile, he stepped toward the giant portrait of his father.

"…The number one magician," he said, "Right, Tou-san?"

Slowly, he raised his hand up and touched the portrait.

And before he knew it, Kaito found himself falling into a sea of darkness.

…

"…_H…hel…lo…Kaito…I...am…K…KID…"_

…

xD review?


	49. Hero

_Chapter 47: Hero._

**Warning**: superhuman/hero!KID, fan!Shinichi. AU, OOC-ness and my shitty English.

**Disclaim**: Nope~! I own neither DC/MK nor Cybersix.

**A/N**:…I'm totally hooked, I tell you. Cybersix was a part of my childhood and well…This chapter is based loosely on Cybersix since I try to change to fit DC/MK as best as I can.

…

_In which KID was a mysterious super hero- not a mysterious magician thief, whose alter ego was Kuroba Kaito, a college student who was friend with Kudo Shinichi, who was in love with KID. Just another typical superhero storyline._

…

…The sky at night was dark and quiet. Well, it was past twelve already and everyone should be in bed by now-

THUMP

-Except for someone, whose job was to guard the small city and foil all the evil's plans.

The white figure- a male, definitely, stood up slowly and brushed his hands to free the white gloves of the imaginary dust before glancing down at the man- no, not a man, it was something between a man and a monster…if its green skin tone hadn't said anything.

A wide smirk tugged at the white figure's lips and his monocle gleamed briefly as he watched the thing melting into a puddle of green liquid. Soon enough, a red gem fell from the gone thing's crumble clothes and he picked it up.

"…Another Pandora…" muttering, he tightened his grip around the gem and from the cracks of his fingers, red streaks of light gleamed for the last time before the lights died out. When he opened his palm again, the gem was gone.

"…Should be enough for me to last another month…"

With that, he grabbed his white cape's edge and wound it around himself and then, he was gone in a puff of white smoke.

…

Blue eyes closed tightly as the owner of them yawned widely. Squinting his eyes, he tried to make out the words on the newspaper he had just bought and instantly, his eyes opened widely at the headline.

"The Mysterious Hero Strikes Again!"

And right beneath the big and bold words was a black and white picture of the said mysterious hero, which didn't do justice. Because he couldn't see anything in the picture saved for a white figure on the black background.

Mysterious hero, that was what people dubbed him because no one had ever talked to or seen him more than a brief moment. And Shinichi kinda admired him since the said hero didn't seem like a wananbe hero but he was a real hero. He had appeared all over the world but lately, he seemed to only active in the Tokyo and just his luck, Shinichi really wished he could see the hero by his own eyes one day.

Grinning, the college student flipped the pages to the news.

"This is the entire story that Miss Hanashi told us. She was in a hurry to go home last night when a monster attacked her. It was in shape of a man with green skin tone and its eyes were darker than the night itself. When Miss Hanashi thought she would be dead, he appeared-"

The newspaper fell to the ground as he collided with someone.

"I'm sorry!" Shinichi apologized hurriedly before bending down to pick the newspaper up.

But before he could actually touch the papers, a foot stepped on it and Shinichi's fingers slowly curled into a fist.

"You think only an apologize will do?" a booming voice said and Shinichi groaned mentally- just great, did he really have to start his day by meeting a jerk?

Straightening up, Shinichi narrowed his eyes at the bulky man before him- obvious a gangster.

"Well, what do you want then?" he asked, ignoring the pitying and afraid looks the passing people gave him.

His opponent looked up and down at him before holding his hand out, "Got any money, little guy?"

…Just a typical jerk, Shinichi made a face.

"Sorry sir, I don't have any money on me at the moment but well," he said, grinning a bit, "I have something else."

With that, he punched the man's face, making him yelp in pain and stepped back unsteadily. Snatching the opportunity, Shinichi picked the newspaper up quickly before breaking into a run. Not long after that, he could hear footsteps behind him and by glancing back, Shinichi just confirmed that that guy had followers who were chasing him angrily.

Geez…

Speeding up, Shinichi ran faster and honestly, he was surprised when someone grabbed him and pulled him into an alley just as he rounded a corner. Moment later, his chasers ran past the alley's entrance, that was when his capture released him.

"Wow! That was close!" a cheerful voice said and Shinichi turned around to face with his capture/savior.

It was a boy, no older than him and looked eerily like him, except for his mop of messy brown hair and violet eyes.

"Thanks," he said, nodding before holding the crumble newspaper up and immediately, his nose wrinkled when he realized the bad condition his newspaper was in.

"So," the other boy spoke up, "Interested in him, huh?"

Shinichi glanced up but he said nothing before returning his attention back to his poor newspaper and debating if he should just buy a new one. Damn, he hadn't even finished the article!

"Here," a new one was held out for him and Shinichi looked up, surprised.

"I read it already, so you can have it," the stranger said, grinning, "It's just nice to find another fan of his."

"Oh, are you a fan?" Shinichi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Absolutely," the boy said happily before holding his free hand out, "Kuroba Kaito, nice to meet you."

"…Kudo Shinichi, the pleasure is all mine."

Xxx

…Read and review~!


	50. Birth

_Special Chapter: Birth._

**Genre**: Sci-fi/ Humor/ Parody (?).

**Warning**: the author's screwed sense of humor, AU, OOC-ness, bad grammar and typos…wait, misuse of people too?

**Disclaim**: Nope…somehow, I enjoy writing disclaimer…even when it reminds me that I don't own awesome things…which is good, I suppose.

**A/N**: I'm on a roll because I'm done with my final exams and I'm all giddy right now…I hope you all will forgive me for my insanity and I hope Gosho-sensei will too…

_**Happy (belated) Birthday, Shin-chan!**_

…

_In which Kaito gives birth…in an unusual way._

...

…Kaito has always believed in magic, he really does! His father always told him that magic brings happiness to everyone and it's been proven to be true. See his fans' adoring cheers when KID appears? And Nakamori-keibu's enthusiastic (angry) scream as well as his faithful task force's eagerness when they see him too?

And while that fact has been established, it still doesn't mean that he believes in supernatural, aliens or things like that. Therefore, Kaito doesn't know what to think at the moment because his eyes don't deceive him and they are seeing a strange and ridiculous UFO lands before them.

The giant UFO looks funny! It looks like an ananas with a grinning face on it and a giant GA painted on the forehead too!

Soon enough, the head's mouth opens and Kaito drops his bag just as a figure steps out. He looks just like his UFO with, of course, a human body.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the alien (?) laughs manically, "A sample!"

And the next thing Kaito knows is darkness.

…

When he wakes up again, Kaito finds himself tied to an experiment table and around him are things that should belong to an maniac mad scientist in a sci-fi movie…

Kaito knows he should be freaking out but he isn't, because he is in too much of a daze to even think about what should he think if he was freaking out.

"Hi!" a girlish greets him and Kaito turns to his side to see a grinning female robot.

"You can call me SH because that's my name! Or so that's what master GA told me! I'm master GA's assistant! And really, you look cute! What? Yeah! I'm a robot but that doesn't mean I cant appreciate cute and elite boys! And I'm really curious why you aren't freaking out? I mean, despite how cool us aliens are and yes, we're aliens! Cool, right? But anyways! You should freak o-"

"If you will just shut up then maybe I'll freak out!" Kaito cuts in hurriedly, wrinkling his nose in annoyance- who know there is someone that is more annoying than him?

Instantly, the robot's eyes tear up and she runs off, the automatic door opens just in time before she crashes into it.

"WAhhh! Master GA! He's so mean! He told me to shut up! And he didn't even use 'please'!"

And the door closes, Kaito sighs in relief when he can no longer hear the robot's annoying voice.

But then, the door opens again and the figure he saw earlier steps into the room.

"Glad to see you have woken up," the man (?) said and Kaito narrows his eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I'm called GA. Nice to meet you," GA greets him then continues, "And don't worry, I don't plan to keep you here longer than necessary."

"…Then what do you want me for?" Kaito asks warily and GA grins brightly.

"I want to use you to create a perfect human!"

"…What? Come again?"

"…Now, that's bad, I want a perfect sample for my perfect human…that's not good if you have hearing troubles, "GA frowns but the he brightens up again, "But well! People are only perfect when they have flaws! SH! Bring him in!"

The annoying female robot earlier comes back into the room, wheeling an experiment table with an unconscious male on it.

And Kaito looks with horrid as he realizes, the male looks just like him. Just. Like. Him.

…minus the much neater hair.

"What…?"

"While you were sleeping, I have taken the liberty to craft him out according to your bone structure because yours is really great, and according to SH, you are good-looking so yeah," GA says proudly, "And now I just need to form his brain according to yours since you have the IQ that surpasses normal human."

And while he's quiet proud to hear that- _hah, take that, Ahouko! Hear him! I'm intelligent than most human!_, Kaito's quiet horrified to know that the aliens are trying to make a copy of him!

Then his eyes widen in alarm as GA rubs his hands together, "…This wont take long," and grins wickedly as he approaches Kaito.

This time, the poor boy does scream.

…

Kaito wakes up in sweat and he pants hard as he shoots up in his bed.

Looking around at the familiar surroundings- his unorganized desk, wardrobe and his father's portrait, Kaito calms his breathing down then sighs in relief.

And everything carries out normally for the rest of the morning and Kaito forgets the horrible dream he had.

…That is it, until he see the headline of the newspaper.

_Kudo Shinichi Again Helps The Police!_

Along with the picture of the detective teen, who is smirking smugly at the camera and that boy, Kudo Shinichi…

Looks. Just. Like. Him.

And he faints.

…

…I'm so sorry Shin-chan! This is mean to be your birthday gift but it's not only late but Kaito also starred most of the chapter! I'm soooo sorry!

And this is kind of dedicated to Cinderella-chan too...since it's thank to her for giving me alien ideas ^^...But I wonder if she still reads this.

Review?


	51. Assassinate

_Chapter 48: Assassinate._

**Genre**: Drama/ Hurt/ Comfort.

**Warning**: AU, cliché, OOC-ness, my shitty English (seriously!).

**A/N**:…I feel so guilty…That I didn't thank you guys for stopping by those last chapters D:! How horrible of me! So now! Thank you so much for reading these crap ^^! Thank you! You have no idea how I appreciate it :D!

GA in last chapter was indeed Gosho-sensei…That was my idea of how Shinichi was created. Because seriously, Kaito was created first, right :3?

**To D-chan**: yes, definitely, dear, that SH was me xD! And I'm on my shooooort break now so I think I can update more often…I hope v^^ (I still haven't got my laptop back T^T!). And you deserve to be spoiled, sweetie *hearts*.

…

"…_You said us monsters should stick together! You said we'd be together forever!"_

…

In all honesty, Kaito had never pictured how he and his childhood friend would meet again would happen like this.

By 'like this', he mean that Aoko was dying in front of him and his childhood friend, Kudo Shinichi, was standing over the fragile girl, his bloody blade in hand.

And icy blue eyes looked at him coldly.

"…Shini-" he tried but blue eyes gleamed dangerously as the other boy cut him off.

"Don't," his voice was cold yet Kaito could hear the breaking undertone, "I am Rous right now."

And his heart throbbed at the codename.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly and he hoped Shinichi could see how sincere he was right then.

Shinichi suck in a deep breath, his eyes hardened and Kaito tightened his fingers around his card gun, "…We were Danger and Rous, Kaito," he finally said after a long moment of silence, "We were dangerous but then, you betrayed me. You followed this little girl," at this, Shinichi used the tip of his shoe to nudge Aoko's side, "And left me in that Hell."

"Do you know what I did," and when Kaito didn't answer, Shinichi continued, "I kill almost all of them, our fellows, I mean. Those brats did ask for it. Because they mocked me that I was nothing without you."

"And they praised me, the mentors, I mean. I hope you haven't forgotten all about that place," a wry smirk, "They told me that I was qualified to go and killed those who dared to defy the Organization. That includes you, my friend."

"Shinichi, I really don't want to do this," Kaito said when Shinichi stopped talking, his voice trembled slightly and he cursed himself when Shinichi chuckled darkly.

"Do what? Fight me? You should have seen this the day you decided to betray the Organization, Kaito," Shinichi drawled, raising his blade just as Kaito raised his gun, "What have those weaklings done to you, dear? Where's the cheerfully cruel assassin I know?"

"He died," Kaito replied quietly, his eyes narrowed, "When he left his best friend behind. But Kaito's not letting Shinichi go on like this."

And he fired.

But Shinichi was quicker as he slashed the sharp card into two before dashing toward Kaito with his blade raised.

"You said us monsters should stick together!" Shinichi screamed, eyes narrowed even more in anger and Kaito froze as he saw the unshed tears, "You said we'd be together forever!"

And he was too frozen to dodge the blade, Kaito realized. Before he felt the pain, a deep slash was already implanted across his chest and torso and even when he could feel blood seek through his shirt, he knew nothing was painful more than to watch Shinichi's face, which was scrunched up in anger and hurt and pain of being betrayed.

He fell to the ground with a loud thump; his gun fell off his hand without him knowing. It bounced to Shinichi's feet and hazy violet eyes looked up just in time to see Shinichi raised his blade above his head, blue eyes narrowed and lips pulled into a thin linhe.

And Kaito's lips pulled into a smile as he mouthed the familiar words.

As the blade came down, Shinichi's eyes widened.

…

_The group of children was divided and he was led in a long hallway with various doors._

_His wide and clear violet eyes looked around in wonder when he and his guard stopped in front of one of the doors._

_And the next thing he knew was that the door was being yanked open and he was being shoved inside._

_He fell on his stomach painfully and he could vaguely hear the door being slammed shut. _

"_Hi there," a hand was offered to him and he took it gratefully to haul himself up. Then he was met with another boy around his age who could be passed as his twin- _oh, mother would be so delighted to have twin sons_, he thought of his mother and her screaming when the men had taken him away._

"_Oh hi to you too, what's your name?" he asked cheerfully, shaking their already joined hands happily, "I'm Kuroba Kaito!"_

"_I'm Kudo Shinichi," the other boy replied, his eyebrows lift up in amusement, "So we're going to be partners from now on?"_

"_I guess so," he said back then grinned brightly, "Glad to be paired with you, partner!"_

_And Shinichi smiled, "Like wise!"_

…

This story was born because I was doodling two OCs in my school notebook and I named them Danger and Rous then I thought of Kaito and Shinichi and then I was like, "Hell yeah!"

Review~!


	52. Affection

_Chapter 49: Affection._

**Genre**: Romance/ Friendship/ Fluff (I hope~).

**Warning**: AU, OOC-ness, bad grammar and typos…my attempt of writing something fluffy…

**Disclaim**: I own neither DC nor MK, which is good, I suppose.

**A/N**: Thank you guys for the kind words and for stopping by this crappy shit ^^!

This one is kinda dedicated to Kaida-chan because I kind of…forgot her birthday so yeah…It's not birthday-themed but well, hope you enjoy~!

…

_Well, he's quite affective, if you know where to look, that is," Kaito grins, placing his chin on his curled fist as he turns to watch Shinichi, the words are said so randomly because they are spoken after a too long moment that even Ran has to blink in confusion._

…

It's just a nice spring afternoon, when the weather is pleasant and just a perfect day for friends to gather for a nice chat.

"Over here!" Ran calls and waves her arm from her table to get the two boys' attention. The café isn't crowded but with the way the two boys are talking to each other, Ran just knows if she didn't do that, they'd walk past her without realizing.

"Oh hey! Ran!" the messier haired boy- _Kaito_, calls back brightly and soon enough, they stumble to her table.

"Hi," the neater haired one- _Shinichi_, greets, not as enthusiastic as his partner but a small smile on his lips is enough.

"How are you boys doing?" Ran asks happily, her eyes flick between her friends awaiting.

"Oh, we're doing just fine," Shinichi replies off-handedly and Ran fixes him an annoying but still amused glare.

Rolling his eyes, the detective stood up from his chair, "I'm getting something to drink before they arrive then."

"Get me a mocha then!" Kaito grins brightly and Shinichi turns to Ran with a raised eyebrow.

"Make it double," the girl says, smiling and Shinichi only nods before walking off, getting into the line.

"He's such a killjoy sometimes," Ran mumbles, "Seriously. Sometimes he's just too quiet and showing no affection at all!"

Kaito blinks, "You think so?" and when Ran shoots him a 'duh' look, Kaito laughs.

Because his beloved detective's body language is quite expressive.

_Like when he got home (yes, the Kudo mansion, his house) late after a heist with a bleeding scar across his cheek that he didn't even know when or how he got it. Shinichi would drag him into his bedroom (that's somehow changed into theirs- just because Kaito can) and treated the wound carefully. _

_All the time, a scowl would stay on his face and Kaito understood that it mean: "you stupid, stupid thief, why wouldn't you let me help you?" (Because Kaito had made it clear that it was his battle, that until Shinichi decided to let him meddle with Shinichi's battle then he'd let the detective do the same- that got Shinichi glare at him but Shinichi stayed quiet, no doubt considering the pros and cons)._

_And later, when they were in bed, nestling warmly against each other, Shinichi would hug him tightly and Kaito would promise himself to stay alive and come home._

_Or like that time, after his first magic show- _on a professional stage_, he'd sought out Shinichi giddily to ask how he did._

_All he got back was only an eye-roll and a "Mh."_

_And ouch, that hurt, a bit, he admitted._

_But then, Shinichi would slip his hand into his and squeeze it lightly as they walked out the entrance and said, "The kids liked it. They said it was great," with an amused smirk, of course._

_And Kaito had never been prouder because he knew that mean, _"It was great, I like it."

_There was also the time, when Kaito's _"I love you,"_ was said when it was last expected. Like on a late night, when he was pillowing on Shinichi's thigh and they were watching some movie that had the volume down, so low that he couldn't make out any dialogue at all, his sleepy mind didn't help either._

_Shinichi only looked down with a raised eyebrow and an "Idiot." Then his eyes would flick to the screen again and Kaito would slip into dreamland happily because he noticed the faintest hint of a smile on Shinichi's lips and he knew the detective mean, _"I love you too. Isn't it obvious?"

"Well, he's quite affective, if you know where to look, that is," Kaito grins, placing his chin on his curled fist as he turns to watch Shinichi, the words are said so randomly because they are spoken after a too long moment that even Ran has to blink in confusion.

But he doesn't care.

And when Ran notices his gaze on her best childhood friend, a fond smile tugs at her lips and she only shakes her head mirthfully.

…

…because the idea struck me when I was in shower so yeah…And I feel like I need to write something fluffy and I hope this can be called fluff ="=.

And maybe next chappie will be about vampire :D! Because I've just done reading Vassalord (horror, vampire, blood, violence and generally rated M by those but sadly…it's only Shounen Ai x3…There's hints of Shoujo Ai too, I think) and I'm left awe-struck by the awesome-ness of Vampires~!

Read and review~!


	53. Without a Hello

_Chapter 50: Without a Hello._

**Genre**: Family/ Friendship/ Angst.

**Warning**:…I don't even know what to put in the warning other than AU, OOC-ness and my crazy English. Well, anything that you think needs warning~.

**Disclaim**: I own nothing.

**A/N**: So well, as I said, here the vampire chappie I said :3. Based off loosely of a scene in Vassalord that made me have this silly grin on my face while my eyes tear up at the same time *sighs*.

**To D-chan**: I don't know why you don't like Twilight but well, it doesn't matter…cause I don't even read or watch Twilight xD. The only vampire related things I have ever read are The Vampire Diaries and Dance With The Devil, and of course, a bunch of vampire fanfics and manga :3.

Well! Enjoy~!

…

_In a broken place, a broken night-creature met a not-so broken little boy._

…

…His little arms were working hard to push the lid covered the Church's basement open.

He should stay there, he knew, because the kind nun had told him to stay put while she had gone out to look for help. But she had gone for far too long and he had started to get starved and the smell of the dead body back inside didn't help much either.

Finally, the heavy lid was shifted aside just enough to create a passage for him to wriggle his lithe body outside.

The sky was dark and as the boy looked around with his bright blue eyes, he only saw dead and destruction but somehow, he didn't feel lonely, scared or anything…just a feeling of emptiness. And he asked himself, what had happened?

…Right, war had broken out and he had to leave his once peaceful hometown with his parents. In the midst of chaos, he had got separated. Then a kind nun had found him and took him in, hiding with her and a few injured people that weren't fast enough to run away from the people with crazy grins and bloody blades.

They had waited and waited in the basement, listening to the screaming, the bombing sound above and prayed. But gradually, the injures had died, not of their injures but because of the starvation.

Only he and the nun had been alive.

But then, the kind nun hand gone and never come back and he was all alone then.

The ground beneath his feet were hard and rocky as he walked, more than once did he nearly fall face first to the ground, but he kept walking, aimlessly, and he saw the young man.

…With his mouth closed around a corpse's neck, blood ran down his chin and neck, disappearing beneath the priest robe's neckline.

…The scene should scare him but he wasn't scared, not at all, instead, he stood still and watched as haze violet eyes looked back at him in amusement.

The young man wasn't a priest despite the priest robe he was wearing, the small boy just knew, because priests weren't supposed to suck on dead bodies' necks, were they? And he stared as the young man dropped the corpse with a sickening thump in the quiet night, his unusual pointed tongue darted out to lick his lips, an attempt to clean himself up but the small boy didn't think so, because the young man didn't bother with the trail of blood on his chin and neck, was he?

And he walked over to him.

The boy stood his ground. Something in him trusted the young man, something in him was drawn to the young man.

"My, I've been only having dead bodies' blood these days," he crouched down to eye-level before the small boy, "Children, alive ones' blood should be tasty, don't you agree?"

The small boy opened his mouth to answer but then, he realized his throat was too dry to actually say anything and he ended up closing his mouth again, only staring up at the young man unblinkingly.

The other laughed mirthfully and it was such a refreshing sound that the boy decided that he would never forget.

"Here," the young man ginned then handed him a bottle of water, which he stared at warily before taking it.

He drank large gulps from the bottle, all the time, his eyes didn't leave the young man's grinning face.

When he was done, satisfying his dry throat, he handed the bottle back the other waved his hand in dismiss then stood up.

"To that direction, kid," he said, pointing away, "Just keep walking and you'll see a village."

And he turned to walked off, leaving the small boy behind to stare at his retreating back before he, the young man, dissolving into tiny, tiny black bats that flew up and melted into the darkness of the night sky.

The small boy only blinked then a small smile tugged at his lips.

In amidst of a destroyed Church and under the black night sky, a small boy stood and promised himself, his hands gripped the water bottle tightly, that he would meet this strange but kind young man again.

…

One more parts, maybe :3?

Tell meeeeee what you think, guys and gals~!


	54. Adventure

_Chapter 51: Adventure._

**Genre**: Fantasy/ Friendship/ Romance.

**Warning**: AU, OOC-ness, my stupid English. And finally, my attempt at writing fantasy stuffs.

**Disclaim**: Nope~! Or KID would have come to see Shinichi/Conan as Kaito in manga/anime/movies already.

**A/N**: Because I've been wanting to build my own fantasy world of knights, dragons, mages, mermaids, unicorns and ect. Not really original, I know but whatever, I'm weak against plunnies' puppy eyes (Anyone's, actually v^^). And writing is about having fun, no? I'm having fun with this and I hope you will have fun reading too ^^.

…

_It's just the beginning, of an adventure._

…

Rakuen, like its name suggests, is a paradise of a Kingdom that stands tall and proud on an island in middle of endless blue ocean. There's no King or Ruler in the Kingdom but rather, the place is ran by the heads priests of the Church, who make sure to hold up the barrier to make sure the Kingdom is safe from the outside the four tall walls' threats.

And that's where our adventure begins.

…

"Kudo! Oi! Open the damn door! Kudo!" Hattori Heiji yells loudly as he bangs his fist on the wooden door of an average-sized house. He may have disturbed the people nearby with his loudness but it seems, the people there are already used to the scene so no one bothers to ever tell him to shut up.

The door is yanked open soon enough and the dark-skinned boy beamed at the sight of his proclaimed best friend who is leveling him with an uninteresting glare.

"See?" Heiji says excitedly as he steps back and poses dramatically.

His friend, Kudo Shinichi, only arches an eyebrow before an amused smirk lifts up his feature.

"Oh, I see. Finally passed the Knight's exam huh?"

Heiji glares at him then down at his shining new silver armor, "C'mon, Kudo, be happy for me, will ya?"

"Yeah, yeah, congratulate on passing the exam," Shinichi deadpans back, "I already know you'd have passed the first time had that guy not flirted with Kazuha eh?"

"I-!" the newly-made knight flushes brightly as he stammers.

"I know, now you can leave." Shinichi says in dismiss before moving to close the door. But before he could actually close it, Heiji pushes against it.

"Whoa, now, Kudo," Heiji frowns, "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," Shinichi protests calmly and as we all can he, he isn't really convincing. Heiji apparently sees so too as he pushes at the door harder.

"Let me in, Kudo. We are best buddies for God's sake!"

"That's what you think!" Shinichi tries harder to close the door but he is just a ranger, he can fight fine with weapons but in a competition of strength, Heiji- the knight, will win, for sure.

A look of hurt flashes across the knight's face and Shinichi instantly feels guilt gnawing at him but he can't drag Heiji into this! It's too dangerous! Besides, he isn't sure if _he_ minds or not.

His voice softens, "Look, Hattori-"

"Whatever you say, Kudo," Heiji cut in determinately, "We're best buddies and I demand to know what you're hiding."

"Ahem," a voice speaks up from inside, startling the two friends out of their staring contest, "If he wants, Shinichi, you can let him in. I don't mind."

For a moment, Shinichi continues to stare at Heiji before releasing a sigh and stepping aside for the knight to pass.

Heiji strides into the house, passing Shinichi without a glance to walk straight into the living room, where the owner of the voice was from.

And when he sees the other, he splutters incoherently.

"Y-you-!"

The other boy grins cheekily back and points at himself, "Me, yes?" then he raises an eyebrow at Shinichi, who has walked inside to stand beside Heiji, as if he is hoping that he could offer his friend some reassurance as the knight is facing the impossible.

"See? I'm famous," he says cheerily and Shinichi sighs.

"Not the good kind, you moron."

"Should I be insulted?" he asks, sounding mockingly offended.

"If you can, please do," Shinichi deadpans back before turns to a still-frozen Heiji with a guilty look.

"As you can see, yes, he isthe Kuroba Kaito, and yes, he _is _the Kuroba, the infamous thieving family."

"You have a wanted criminal in your house, Kudo!" Heiji finally yells out and he sounds utterly shocked, "A most wanted criminal!"

"…I know. But well, you see, the Kudo and the Kuroba have some history together…" the ranger explains awkwardly, shooting Kaito a glare at the said boy snickers, muttering something under his breath.

"…What kind of history?" Heiji asks warily, his hand itches to the sword held at his side. He is a knight, damn it! And knight catches criminals and there is a criminal- most wanted criminal!, standing there, looking so relaxed and he can't do anything, damn!

"Some family stuffs, and I'm not saying anything more," Shinichi says calmly, his blue orbs lock with Heiji's green ones expectedly.

The knight sighs dejectedly; his hands relax by his sides, which doesn't go unnoticed by either Shinichi or Kaito.

"So, what's happening?" he finally asks, Kaito grins.

"We're about to go to Lost Paradise," he says so cheerfully, as if it was an obvious thing and as if he didn't just say an impossible thing…forget it, he is already the impossible.

"The rumored to be cursed place?" Heiji blinks, then blinks some more as Shinichi nods.

Lost Paradise is a rumored to be cursed place as Heiji just said. It is a land that is to the north of the Kingdom and to reach there, you have to swim across the ocean and no one has ever made it there and come back alive…there is one actually, but she isn't exactly alive.

After a long moment, the knight sighs, "It involves you, Kudo, so I'm not going to question how insane this sounds," Shinichi makes a face at this and Kaito tries to hold back his laughter, "But can I know why?"

And he watches as the two boys, Shinichi and Kaito communicates in their own mute language for a moment before Kaito turns serious.

"Because Shinichi trusts you so I'm going to trust you too," the infamous thief says, "Ten years ago, my parents and Shinichi's parents made a trip there. We don't know what happened but only Shinichi's mother made it back here and as you can see, she's in a coma so well, she can't tell us what happened," and he arches an eyebrow at Shinichi, who nods and continues.

"But before mother passed out, she told me, and I quote, 'Save them.' So yeah, you get the picture."

"Then why didn't you tell the Head Priests? They may help!" Heiji frowns and Kaito narrows his eyes.

"We can't, mother also told us not to tell anyone and I don't even know why," Shinichi says, "As you know my mother, she was-" past tense, yes, Shinichi swallows, "-insane but she always had her reasons."

The room grows quiet. Then Heiji nods, "I understand. So you two are going to go, right?"

Kaito nods, "Two more days. We've already packed things and planned out everything so…well, the rest will be left to fate, I guess. Of course we're going to have to sneak out," he grins happily, "Oh, how fun it's gonna be!"

A grin slices across Heiji's face and before he can say anything, Shinichi narrows his eyes, "No, you're not going with us, Hattori."

"B-but Kudo!" Heiji protests, "You'll need someone on the front line! And who's the best person for it? Me! A knight!"

Shinichi shakes his head seriously, "This is our business, Hattori. Besides, there's Kazuha…" the ranger swallows, "What if," he pauses then continues, not really wanting to say it, "…It's unfair for both of you, Hattori." And he ends up whispering, his eyes flick to Kaito for a brief moment, "…The loss of someone precious is hard to overcome."

Heiji grows quiet, his lips pull into a thin line and he looks like he's losing in his thought but then he looks up again, with a sigh.

"Whatever you say, I'm leaving," he announces and turns to walk to the door without another word.

The two boys stand and watch as the door is slammed close. For a moment, they stand still before Kaito put and arm around Shinichi's shoulder to pull him against him in a one-arm hug.

"What are you going to do?"

The ranger sighs, "Guess I'll have to head for the Church tomorrow and ask for more healing potions. A lots, because Hattori tends to get reckless."

The thief grins, nuzzling his nose against Shinichi's hair, "What a great friend you have."

"Knowing him," Shinichi smiles a bit, "Whatever we say or do, he'll still find a way to follow us…He'll ever stalk us."

Kaito laughs, "That just shows how great he is, Shinichi. Okay, a bit obsessed but well. If he were the one to go to the Lost Paradise, you'd do the same," he puts his other arm onto Shinichi's shoulder and his grin turns into a smile, "…because you're that great too."

The ranger's features soften as he leans back against the thief, saying nothing back.

For a long moment, they stay silent in the embrace, until Kaito breaks it with a pout.

"Aren't you going to say I'm great too?"

And the ranger laughs, "Dream on, dear."

…

The Church stands tall in the middle of the Kingdom, it's the place that holds every events, ceremonies that ever happen in Rakuen. Also, behind the Chapel Room, there is a big hospital because, seriously, who can heal better than priests?

Two knights guard the entrance and they nod a greeting at Shinichi as he passes.

The ranger nods back before heading straight to the room that he knows by heart.

"Oh Shinichi!" a female priest calls happily and he turns around to see Ran jogs up to him, her red and white priest dress floats as she walks.

"Hey," he smiles as she reaches him.

"What are you doing here?" she asks curiously, cocking her head to one side, "Did you get injured again?" she frowns, Shinichi shakes his head.

"Ah no, I'm here to see Miyano."

Ran blinks, "Ah," then she smiles, "She's been expecting you too! She said this morning that you'll come."

Shinichi blanches then grumbles, Ran giggles and waves her hand, "So, I'm not stalling you any longer. My patient is waiting for me too. See you then."

The ranger smiles and he waves at the priestess, "See you." _If I make it back alive, that is. Or this is as well as our last meeting_, he thought sadly as he watches her hurrying away.

Sighing, Shinichi continues on his way, smiling in greeting at Agasa, one of the old priests that is really fond of the ranger, enough to show his passion as a inventor to the younger boy.

"Shinichi-kun!" the old man beams at him before excitedly pulling a fingerless glove out from his pocket, "This is my newest invention!"

"Oh," Shinichi takes the glove and inspects it carefully as Agasa continues on, "See this? If you press this," he points at the wrist of the glove, "A thin rope will be shot out! Brilliant, isn't it?"

The ranger sweat drops, "Yes, sure, Agasa-hakase."

The old man smiles proudly, "The thin rope is made from the mermaid's hair so the durability is high too. And yes, you can have it, I made it for you after all." Then he looks horrified, "Oh my God, I have a meeting now! I have to go so well, see you later, Shinichi-kun!"

And he hurriedly runs down the hallway.

Shinichi smiles after him and mutters, "Thank you, hakase."

Then he sighs…why does it feel like that he's meeting his friends for the last time?

…Probably.

"Kudo-kun," ah, right, he's here to see her, because he can't ask Ran for more potions, she'll get suspicious.

The ranger turns around again, "Hi," he greets the girl in front of him and she merely nods.

"Having a farewell party eh?" the girl says finally before dumping a giant bag onto Shinichi, "That the healing potions. There're also some poisons too," and she smirks eerily, "Who knows if you'll need them, right?"

Shinichi shudders at the tone she's using but he thanked her anyways.

She nods again before walking past him. Then just as she is about to round a corner, she stops, "And don't worry about your mother, I'll take care of her."

She pauses.

"…Come back." With two simple words and she is gone, leaving Shinichi stands there in the hallway with the potion bag in hands.

And he sighs again before a smile tugs at his lips.

He'll definitely make it back.

…

The sky is dark and the streets too. It is nearly midnight after all.

"Are we ready to go?" Kaito asks, adjusting the bag on his back and Shinichi checks his weapons, his bow, checked, arrows, checked, knives, checked, his pack, checked and everything else, checked.

"Yes," he looks up, tugging his fingerless gloves so they are snugger against his hands.

The thief smiles before leaning in to place a chaste kiss on Shinichi lips, then in a swift moment, he hoists himself up on top of the tall wall effortlessly.

Shinichi sucks in a deep breath before stepping back a few steps before running fast ahead to kick his foot against the wall, jumping up high before Kaito's hand catches his, pulling him up.

"See? My thieving skills are useful," Kaito grins, steadying Shinichi on top of the wall. The ranger deadpans at him then glances back down the ground.

"Hattori," he drawls out, almost bored, "With that heavy armor of yours and without our help, you're not getting up here anytime soon. So come out."

When no one comes out, Kaito snickers, "Knight-han, we have a master thief here and I'm really good at hiding," he pauses then added, "And of course, good at finding people who are hiding too."

Another quiet moment before a flushed Heiji steps out from a bush, a bag on his back.

"Come on, we don't have all night," Shinichi grins at hi friend as he and Kaito both hold out their hands, leaning down as much as they can. Well, Heiji can never jump as high as they both so well.

Heiji grins back.

…It takes five times before Heiji can jump high enough to grasp the two boys' hands and it takes all the strength of Kaito and Shinichi to pull him up. Damn his heavy armor.

When the three of them are finally on the ground outside, Shinichi and Kaito pants, leaning back against the wall for support, Heiji only grins apologetically.

"Heh, sorry, dudes."

The others glare at him but they say nothing.

Kaito pushes against the wall to get back onto his feet and Shinichi does the same. The thief pulls two of his knives out as the ranger readies his bow.

"Get your sword ready, Knight-han, we're going to meet a lot of uninvited friends now that we're out of the barriers."

Heiji nods grimly then grins as he pulls his sword out, "I've always wanted to slash something more than dummies and those weak summoned monsters."

Shinichi sighs but he's smiling and Kaito is all grinning at Heiji, "Well, I hope you won't want to go back to slashing dummies and training monsters by the time the sun goes up. We're going to have to go through the forest until we can reach the Dragon village."]

Shinichi shakes his head, "That's going to take a lot of stamina. Are you sure you want to go with us? You should go back before it's too late."

The knight huffs, holding his sword up in a battle stand, "Bring it on, Kudo. I ate, like, a lots tonight so stamina is nothing to worry about."

"So well," he beams brightly at the thief, who grins back, and the ranger, who looks amused, "Let's go!"

And the three head into the forest.

…They will make it.

Hopefully.

…

I didn't know what to name the kingdom then I was listening to Paradise of Light and Shadow when I was writing this and Rakuen sounds nice enough, no :3?

These days, these plunnies just want to burst and form their own independent stories D:. As if I don't have enough on my hands already *sighs*. I know I should be continuing Sensei, HAILY…but that fic's plunnie is being bitten down by these plunnies…I'm doomed Dx.

Reviews *puppy eyes*?


	55. Family, Family

_Chapter 52: Family, Family._

**Genre**: Family/Friendship/Romance.

**Warning**:…animal!AU? Gay meerkats? OOC-ness? Some made-up facts? And my English?...Yes, all of them :3. And oh! Pretty useless rant! Skip if you want!

**Disclaim**: Nope, I own nothing, neither DC nor MK nor the meerkats.

**A/N**: I swear! I was working on Forbidden, Sensei and Kaito's birthday fic (at the same time, yes, I don't know how I managed but it's true!) while watching, you know, program about animals on TV. They were talking about meerkats and I fell in love ^^. The fact that there are gay penguins doesn't help…yeah! There are gay penguins! They say if you give the gay penguin couple an egg, they'll take turn to hatch it just like a normal couple x3 . My _hopefully_ gay friend told me once that my obsession with gay stuffs would be the reason that I would remain single for the rest of my life v^^.

Back to the business! I just love meerkats so this cracky shit is born, yes. If you don't know what a meerkat looks like, go google it xD! The cover for this crap (That new Image thing sounds fun ^^~) is a picture of the meerkats, yes.

Enjoy!

…

_Meerkats look after each other. They are a big clan, they are family. And one gay meerkat couple decides that they want to adopt._

…

It's traditional.

That the female meerkats give births at the same time in a hole under the ground, and the baby meerkats in a generation will grow up at the same time.

It's traditional.

That when the baby meerkats open their eyes for the first time, they will get out of the hole. The male meerkats always go first, to make sure that there's no danger nearby then the female ones will follow suit.

And it's normal yet rare.

That two boy meerkats fight to get out first- there is usually only one goes out first and that one will definitely be the next leader, and because it's their instinct not to harm each other so they stop fighting and just poke their heads out of the holes at the same time.

After a long time for the meerkats to get to know the new ones- that involves the leader sort of pees on them and the others smell them, remembering their smells, one or two adult meerkats will adopt a child one and name she/he and treat she/he as their own child.

And even when they are adopted by different couples, the two boys that fought then reached a deal and finally poked their heads out at the same time are drawn to each other.

…

…The meerkats are scattering around, looking for food while one of them is on guard, ready to alarm is family if any danger appears.

Kaito scratches his furry neck absently, his light brown furred looks even brighter in the sun's light, while looking around, as if searching for something.

Then he inhales deeply and feels happy immediately when _his_ scent hits his nostrils, that means, he is nearby.

Kaito stands up on his behind legs and calls out a signal that is responded instantly and soon enough; another meerkat with dark brown fur appears in his view.

They stand on their behind legs and embrace each other in a warm greeting hug.

_Hi_. Kaito sounds happily and the other nuzzles his furry neck.

_Hi to you too_. He voices, sounding indifferent but Kaito knows better, the other's pheromone- that he can smell _so clearly _at the close distance, tells him that his friend is excited to see him too.

They continue to hug for another moment before parting and getting back on fours.

_So, shall we hunt together today?_ Kaito asked, grinning happily and watching as the other licks his front paw. _Shinichi?_

The dark brown furred meerkat looks up, and he is clearly raising a non-existed eyebrow. _Why else do you think I find you for?_

_Oh_. Kaito blinks then he is grinning again, knowing for sure that they are going to get a lot of food that day, because, seriously, they are the best hunters in the clan! Shinichi has a knack of finding where food or the preys will be and he, Kaito- a proud fast runner, will never let the preys escape. They make the best team, yes.

And the best couple too.

Their leader, _old Nakamori- hot-tempered and easily-enraged yet kind and always thinking of the clan's members first_, has long accepted that they are going to never impregnate any of the female in the clan, not because they can't but because they don't have time- how can they have time to get to know any of the girls? When they always curl up in each other when sleep and generally are very much joined at the hips.

And most of all, they don't want to.

It is fine by the other members too, it's not like the clan will disappear if two of the males decide not to join in the creating babies season.

But still, that doesn't mean they don't want any child.

Whenever a new generation is born, Shinichi and Kaito will stand and watch as the baby meerkats get recognized by the leader and the other members of the clan and they were always the last ones to smell the babies, remembering their smell and welcoming them into the new world.

And they can so adopt one…but, they aren't ready.

…

**Message to D-chan~**!: So yeah! thank you for your support and sweet, sweet words ~^^. Thank you~! And about Twilight, my sister is a fan of it thougha nd I can't never see why...beside the fact that Edward (..that's his name, right?) is kinda cute xD. So yeah, it's hard to communicate with you, sweetie D:. I suggest you create an account named "D-chan Awesome Supportive Critic" :3. And again, thank you ^^!

…And no, I'll never know how they satisfy their sexual desires in this AU xD….Yes, that's what bothered me the entire time I wrote this v^^, in fact, that's the first thing I thought of when I decided to write this xD.

So, this is just a teasing chapter ^^. And you know how to make me write more, right :3?

Review~!


	56. Fail, Continuation of Assassinate

_Chapter 53: Failed. (Continuation of Assassinate). _

**Genre**: Friendship/ Hurt/ Comfort.

**Warning**: Cliché, OOC-ness and I beta-ed this myself :3.

**Disclaim**: Nope, I own nothing. Not the cover too.

**A/N**: Thank you for reading and reviewing~^^!

The reason for this fic is at the end. I refuse to spoil ^^. And this is random, but have any of you read Nintama Rantarou :3? If not, give it a try ^^!

Enjoy~!

...

"_I failed."_

...

"I failed."

The words were out of his mouth without any hesitance and they stared at him.

It was Vermouth, his- _and once their_- mentor, spoke up first while Gin merely looked at him blankly as if he was expecting those words.

"Well," she said, smirking like always, "You know what happen when you fail, no?"

And he nodded, turning around to walk out of the office. As he walked off, he handed his blade to one of the guard then another guard followed him quietly.

When he was out of the room, Vermouth sighed, drumming her fingers on the table's surface, "And I thought he was ready to take my place."

Gin didn't look up, instead, his eyes still trained on the closed door, "It was our fault after all."

Vermouth stilled for a moment, as her memory showed two kids huddling together in the punishment room, before a smile pulled at her lips, a sad and soft one.

"For letting them get too attached to each other huh?"

Gin didn't answer this time but the blond woman knew he agreed with her.

…

On the way to the punishment room, he and the guard walked past the training room and the assassin couldn't help but steal a glance inside, where the kids that were no older than ten were using all the kind of weapons so professionally.

And for a brief moment, he saw himself and his partner then he shook his head slightly to avoid getting sucked into the memory.

But he did, getting roped into the flashes of memories anyways.

"_I'm going to get into the punishment room,"_ he saw his younger self said so and he flinched as how clear and bright his blue eyes were at that time.

It was the lunch break and he was sitting with his partner at the dining hall, a clean and beautiful room with all the kind of protein food that kept them healthy and strong. They were the country's _future_ anyways- killing machines that helped keep the rebels that dared to go against the Government at bay.

His partner looked up from his meal- strictly non-finny-thing meal, to blink at him.

"_Why?"_ indigo eyes showed how seriously confused he was, _"We're the best here, Shinichi. There's just no way you're going in there."_

His younger self shrugged off-handedly, _"Today's an examine."_

His partner oh-ed in realization then frowned_, "You'll do fine. I mean, you can shoot even better than me!"_

"_Throwing knives and shooting by guns are different, Kaito, you may not be good at shooting as I am, you have excellent aim,"_ his younger self shook his head as he chewed on his food. And that was enough, his partner continued his meal but he and his younger self did notice how lost in thought he was.

And just as his younger self had said, he didn't do well with his examine- one centimeter from the bull eye was enough for him to be thrown into the punishment room. But he was lucky, because he did well with all of the other examines so he was only placed in the level one punishment room.

He saw the room, average-sized and completely white and even the walls couldn't be seen and he saw his younger self being shoved into the room and he looked so small and lost in that room.

He knew well what was going to happen next and his heart ached…

As his younger self braced himself for the upcoming punishment, the door was yanked open again and his partner was shoved inside, falling face first on the white floor and it reminded him oddly of the first time they had met.

He noticed in amusement how his younger self's face twisted up in an amused smile as his partner hauled himself up, grinning sheepishly.

"_What are you doing here?"_ his younger self said and he waited in expectation for those familiar words to be said and they were spoken, just as he knew.

"_I failed."_

His younger self only shook his head but he was smiling and walked over to the other boy, lacing their fingers together and as the water came pouring down, the two boys were still grinning.

They swam up effortlessly, keeping their heads out of the water and when there was no more room for them to swim and the water reached their necks, he heard his younger self whisper, _"Idiot."_ And then, water swallowed them completely.

Their fingers remained gripped tightly, keeping each other alive through the punishment- water lessened for them to get some air before swallowing them again and the procession repeated again and again.

The guard opened the door for him and the assassin stepped in, closing his eyes as he heard the door being closed.

His hands balled into tight fists by his sides as the water came pouring down- level one punishment, because he had always completed his missions flawlessly…until now.

And his mind echoed those familiar words- as well as Kaito's last words that made him fail his mission.

…

He felt like he was floating- or trying to but his heavy body refused to, Kaito groaned, opening his eyes and coughing then trying to get up.

He was sure Shinichi had left, because there was no black figure in his blurry vision, only a dying but fortunately still breathing Aoko.

Trying as best as he could to not deepen his already deep wound and losing more blood. He knew he'd survive…the owner of the blade that caused his wound had made sure of it.

He coughed again and fished the buzzing walkie-talkie out of his pants' pocket which had Hakuba's annoying voice blasted off.

"_Kuroba! We're near you and Aoko but we don't know exactly the place! Answer us and tell us where exactly you are! Kuroba! I repeat again, can you hear me? We're near you and Aoko but we don-"_

"Shut up," he groaned out surly, "You're too loud and my headache's getting worse…"

The walkie-talkie quieted down for a moment before Hakuba spoke again.

"_Alright, tell us where you are."_

Ten minutes later, the Resistance's rescue team came and Aoko and he were being lift up on the stretcher and into the helicopter. They came for him and Aoko when he was sure the Organization would leave them to die.

…another reason to get Shinichi out of there, the thing he had foolishly never done when he had left and the guilt and regret were still killing him…then he remembered Shinichi's pain-filled eyes and he felt sick.

As the helicopter took off, Hakuba came by his side and looked down at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry," the blond said quietly, "We didn't know he would be there."

Kaito attempted a smile but then gave up because he knew it'd look faked so he set for closing his eyes.

"It's okay…I'd have to see him again eventually."

"You didn't have time to prepare this time," Hakuba said again and he felt like laughing and he'd do so if his stomach wasn't hurting like hell.

"Funny, eh? I'll need to prepare to see my best friend again…" he opened his eyes again and he saw Hakuba sigh. The blond looked tired so he decided to stay silent.

But not for so long before he spoke up again.

"I'm going to get him out of there," he said quietly but firmly, "Aoko and I are still alive. There's still a chance…"

Then he exhaled slowly, turning to look away from Hakuba.

"I failed," he mumbled, the familiar words that had been used to be their comforting words, "…this time. But I won't next time…"

…

**A/N:** So, I just watched some of Warrior Baek Dong So episodes...to be exact, watched the first and the last eps xD. Then I realized how similar the movie is to my fic (Assassinate), that the two boys in there (my loved pairing *heart*) are friends turned enemies...and in the end ***spoiler!*** one of them dies, willingly. And I was going to leave Assassinate at that, Kaito died or not, your choice but then, I just had to write this! 'Cause that said dead boy in the movie is my most favorite character...so yeah, I just wanna feel like I can prevent his death by not killing off Kaito...yeah...

Please read and review ^^!


	57. Live

_Chapter 54: Live._

**Warning**: angst~ (or that's what I hope it is), OOC-ness, illogical, AU and my shitty English. Loads of typos and grammar mistakes v^^.

**Disclaim**: I own nothing.

**A/N**: Teenage-angst is nothing new. And even when I know teenage-angst is stupid and useless and time-consuming, it doesn't mean I can resist it. This is what happens when I catch it…

…

_He was scared, terrified of how people carried on…_

…

It had been four years, _four years_.

The BO hadn't been defeated and the cure hadn't been found and Shinichi hadn't been able to return. Only Conan was there.

He was scared, terrified of how people carried on.

The first was the media; they stopped mentioning the disappearing detective after two years.

Then…

…Ran stopped mentioning Shinichi, he did call once or twice every month so why should she be worried? Yet she didn't stop waiting for him even though Conan could see her getting tired of it, her love for him was that strong.

Then everything stopped when he- Shinichi, phoned her and her quiet and broken "I'm tired" made that call the last.

She did feel sad, did feel disappointed, did feel exhausted and did feel lost and did feel like crying- which she did, for days and possible weeks…

Yet…

…That didn't stop her from living her life.

College carried her away, new friends, new teachers, new classes and new possible love interests slowly eased her burning and passionate love for Shinichi, until that love only remained a dull and dying fire.

And Shinichi officially disappeared from her life, only came back for a brief moment when Ran looked back at her life and smiled sadly as she recalled a once happy and pretty love.

…Then there was his house, the huge mansion which had been removed of anything related to Shinichi when he had decided to let Subaru live in.

Then when Subaru moved out, no one had bothered to place everything- his family picture frames, his old notebooks from middle school, his old clothes ect and ect, back to their places, the house had got no trace of Shinichi had been living there.

Whenever he entered the house, an empty and uncomfortable and not right feeling bit his inside and he felt like it wasn't his house at all.

And Heiji…he had come originally to challenge Shinichi but then, the more time he spent with Conan, the less time he slipped, calling Conan 'Kudo' until he only called him 'brat' or 'Conan'.

Then his parents, they came to visit now and then and they never bothered to remind him that he was a twenty-year-old, or he was supposed to be anyways, instead, he remained to be a 'cute little son' of his mother and sometimes, even his father forgot and treated him just like he would treat a child.

…And just like that, Shinichi slowly ceased to exist while Conan lived on.

He told himself that maybe that was for the best, if the cure would never be found, it'd be easier if Shinichi just disappeared.

But he was scared, because he was still Shinichi despite the habits, the appearance and everything of Conan. He was still Shinichi somewhere and he was scared, terrified of how people moved on and forgot that Shinichi did- had once, existed.

But Conan didn't exist either. He didn't have parents, he didn't have relatives, he didn't have anything- or anything _real_ at all. Even his personality was created to hide Shinichi, he was supposed to be a temporary illusion that everyone would forget when Shinichi returned yet…everything happened the exact opposite, people forgot Shinichi but saw Conan.

And for the nth time, the shrunken detective wondered if he existed. And normal person would break down but he couldn't, he just couldn't break down.

…So, he told him. It wasn't like it was a secret anyways and he was always listening so he just told him how much he was scared, how lonely he sometimes felt. And how appealing death was sometimes.

KID never interrupted him as he never interrupted the thief when they sat down on the rooftop like old friends and told each other things.

"I do feel lonely sometimes too," the thief said after he finished, his elbow rested on his thigh as his chin rested on his gloved hand, "Well, my other self, the one that gets to live under the sun."

"But Tantei-kun," he turned to Conan, saying quietly and it just added the seriousness to his voice, "…as much as you can think of death…just remember those…who will cry if you die."

Conan snorted humorlessly, "Who will they cry for? Conan or Shinichi?" he asked the answered his own question, not letting KID say anything.

"They wouldn't even know if Shinichi died so maybe, they'd cry for Conan…"

"They will cry for _you_," the thief said sternly, "I will, for sure, Tantei-kun. So don't you dare start to think like you don't matter."

Conan stayed quiet this time…and maybe, he didn't really need to say anything, especially when he felt like something heavy had just been lift from his shoulder…

The night was so dark and cold.

…

_Then just live for those who'll cry for you if you die._

…

…Well, I had this strangest dream- that I was kidnapped then when I escaped and returned to my house, mom looked at me strangely and said she didn't know me…then my room just disappeared, instead, it turned into a storage, there was nothing that showed that I existed, even people said my parents had an only child that was my older sister…and when I woke up, I was so shaken up then every now and then, the dream would come back…it just feels awful D:.


End file.
